Working with my favorite band member
by WritingDaily
Summary: Laura marano is a big fan of R5 and has met them once. what happens when she gets the part of Ally dawson and has to work with her crush Ross lynch? even worse when he remembers her? find out in Working with my favorite band member.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the very first time i've ever written in first person so i'm sorry if it's not very good. i've had this idea for a while so i started writing it in a notebook and i didn't notice until now that i was halfway through it. this chapter isn't very long i just wanted to get this story started. i'll try to update around 2 times a week which i know isn't very much but hey! it's better then nothing. i blabber too much so ENJOY!**

Laura's POV

There's no way. I cannot believe I'm going to be working with him. Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Laura Marano. I'm currently 16 years old. My mom is Ellen Marano and my dad is damiano marano. I have one sister, her Name is Vanessa, she's on ABC family's switched at birth.

I'm very into acting, actually I just got the roll of Ally dawson on Disney Channels new show Austin and ally. I'm meeting my co-stars right now!

Oh my gosh. He's walking over now! Breath Laura breath! "Hey, my names Ross lynch. And you are" he says and smiles. "Laura marano" I say as I shake his hand and smile. "LAURA! You didn't tell me you got the part!" my best friend, Raini Rodriguez, says. "I just got the call last night. I haven't seen you since yesterday at school" I reply, now facing Raini.

"Wait you two know each other?"

Raini and I turn around to see a very confused Ross looking at us. "hi, my names Raini Rodriguez. I'm playing the part of Trish. I'm Laura's bestfriend since third grade. And you are?" Raini replies really fast.

"I'm Ross lynch, I'm playing the part of Austin." He says while smiling, smiling that smile that makes me melt. Yeah, you probably guessed it. I like Ross, and how do I know him you ask? He's in a band called R5 with 3 of his sibilings and a family friend. I've been to a few of their concerts and once met them. Oh gosh I hope he doesn't remember me, that would be so embarrassing

-flash back-

"oh my gosh I love you!" I say as I hug each and every R5 member. "Aw your so sweet" Rydel tells me. "can I can I have a picture with you?" I ask Ross. "sure" he replies and pulls out his phone. "say cheese" he says. "cheese" we say, smiling as his iphone camera flashes. I had forgotten my phone so he had uploaded to the officalr5 twitter. "hey, I have something for you guys." I say as I grab something out of my bag.

"what is it?" Rocky asks as I hand each member one. "an R5 pick necklace" I reply.

-end of flashback-

I look down to his neck and see the necklace I gave him, almost a YEAR ago. Oh gos, he definitely remembers me. And he took the photo on HIS phone. Who knows if he even deleted it!

"hey, you're the cast of Austin and ally right?" I am suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as a tall red headed boy starts talking. "yeah, I'm Ross, this is Raini, and this is Laura" Ross replies for us.

"I'm calum. I play dez" he says as he shakes all of our hands.

**like i said, SHORT. but i promise they won't all be this way. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you all come over to my place after rehearsal or whatever for dinner so we can get to know each other" Ross says.

Oh god no, one of them's going to remember me for sure. I got to find a way outta this.

"Umm sure" I say. Maybe if I tell him he'll understand. "Hey Ross, aren't you in-"I was cut off by a loud speaker announcing the table read was about to start.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

I'm currently sitting in the passenger seat of Ross's car. The table read was really boring just saying the rules and giving us our scripts.

"So do you like music?" I ask, trying to make the car ride less awkward. "Are you seriously asking that?" he replies. "What do you mean" I ask hoping he doesn't remember. "Don't you remember? Maybe a year ago you gave me and the band these necklace" he says pointing to his neck.

"Oh, you uh, remember?" I ask nervously. "Well you're the only girl that asked for a photo on MY phone, that gave us the gift, and learned loud,"

"Oh"

"In Spanish" he finishes.

"You uh won't tell your family I'm that crazy fangirl right?" I ask.

"Sure"

"Thank god" I let out a sigh of relive.

"But they might remember you" he says, grinning.

We pull into a driveway, which I'm guess is his house. I reach for the car door handle but Ross is already out of the car and opening it for me. "Thanks" I say "no problem, anything for a pretty lady like you"

I'm still blushing when we open the front door and step in. "a girl!" Rydel squeals.

I laugh seeing the whole band including Ryland sitting in the living room which is attached to the front entryway.

"Guys, this is my co-star Laura. She plays the other lead role" Ross says.

Everyone says hi and introduces themselves, but of course I already know them.

I'm cut out of my thoughts by Stormie walking into the room "hi, I'm Stormie Ross's mom." She says smiling. She is sweetest person ever!

"I'm Laura. Ross's co-star" I say, also smiling. "Where are the rest of your cast mate-" she's cut off by the doorbell ringing.

Rydel answers it and there stands Raini and Calum. "Hey there cutie" calum says. I look over and see Rydel blushing and Ratliff glaring, RYDELINGTON!

"Oh um I'm-"she's cut off by Raini saying "RYDEL" and running in and hugging her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asks, "oh right, sorry, how rude not to introduce myself. I'm Raini. Me and Laur-"she stops when she sees me giving her a death glare. "Me and Laurie are big fans" she finishes. I hear Ross laugh, as he knows exactly who she meant. "Well, nice to meet you" Rydel smiles.

"Why don't we start dinner?" Stormie says as more of a statement then question.

"I'll help," I volunteer. "I will too" Rydel says. "Well aren't you two the nicest. I'm going to go change, do you think you can manage it?" Stormie asks. "Yeah" Rydel answers for us.

Stormie leaves and me and Rydel head to the kitchen. Wow it's big.

"So Laurie huh?" Rydel says, I feel my cheeks burning. "Oh, not you too" I say.

"What do you mean?"

"First Ross now you? Most girls hope their idols remember them, I just want the exact opposite" I say.

"Oh god Ross remembers? That must be so embarrassing, the way you acted when you first met him" I glare and she apologizes. "So what are we making?" I ask, trying to change the subject. "Um" she says while looking in a cookbook, "honey lemon chicken" she answers. Wow, they eat really weird food here.

"What's that?" I ask. "It's this really good family recipe, you'll love it. Everyone that's ever had it loved it." She replies. We make the food and put it in the oven.

**WOOT WOOT 2 chapters in one week! usually it's once a week. hopefully i can upload once more this week. **

**Tomorrow i have dance then the next day i have like a 5 hour long rehearsal then on Saturday i have my dance recital.**

**so busy week.**

**Read and Review. until next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Laura's POV

After a few seconds of awkward silence Rydel speaks, "so we're your idols?" I can tell she's trying not to smile, I blush. "Um maybe" her eyes light up. "eeee I've never been anyone's idol before!" she squeals.

"You're joking right? Your hundreds, no thousands, maybe even millions of girl's idols" I say. Wow doesn't she get on twitter? "This is like the biggest thing that's ever happened to me!" she says.

I decide to have a little fun with this. "Even bigger then Ellington asking you out?" I smirk. The excitement quickly drains from her face. "How- how did you know about that?" she asks, kinda shaky.

"Well, you're always acting all lovey dovey on camera and he said I love you on camera so," I reply

Her face quickly changes to panic. "RATLIFF GET IN HERE" she yells.

Ellington comes running in. "What's wrong babe?" AHHH RYDELINGTON! HAPPY DANCE!

I'm smiling now. "You said I love you on camera!?" she practically shouts. Everyone else comes running in. "I did?! When?" he asks. Okay, maybe not such a good idea to tell them this.

"Laura said you did!" Rydel replies. "Do you want to see the video?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "What website?!" Ratliff says, "Instagram" Raini replies. Oh wow I had totally forgot she was there.

In a matter of seconds everyone is crowded around the computer in I'm guessing marks office. I'm sitting in the office chair. I go to Instagram and type in my username and password and go to my pictures and videos.

I'm a little embarrassed that they saw my account, I mean it's filled with only videos of them. I click on the video and turn volume up. We all silently watch Rydel lay her head on Ratliff's shoulder. Then look at him and him mouthing I love you babe.

The video ends and everyone looks a bit shocked that their secret is out.

"So you two are together?" Raini asks. Of course we've fangirled over this about a million times but knowing it's real is big.

"Yeah" Rydel whispers. She looks kind of horrified. I mean I should have just let them figure this out by themselves. "I'll uh delete this" I say

I go to my settings and to the videos. I'm about to click delete when Rydel says "no".

I stop and look at her. She's nervous as heck but still goes on. "I think it's time we go public" she says with a small smile and intertwines her hand with Ratliff's.

We all head to the kitchen to find the timer for the food had just beeped.

"So Laura, how long have you been acting?" Stormie asks me. It's Dinner and it's been really awkward. But Rydel was right, this honey lemon chicken thing is really good.

I'm sitting between Ross and Calum, with Raini on the other side of Calum. Stormie thought it would be a great idea to put the cast all next to each other.

"Since I was really little" I reply. Stormie looks over to Raini "The same, I was in mall cop and I'm in a band" Raini says. Next, Stormie asks Calum the same question.

"Uh I was in a few episodes of Zeke and Luther" he replies.

Rocky, who wasn't really into the conversation until now said "are you serious? I loved that show".

"Um yeah" Calum says. I can tell he doesn't like being the center of attention. Wait how did he get the role then?

**Two chapters in one day! i might be able to upload later this week, like i said before i have a BUSY week and weekend.**

**I would have said what Laura has been in but i looked it up and she was in a lot when she was little and i just put what i remembered seeing Raini and Calum in.**

**I'm going to try and find the instagram video of ratliff saying i love you. i'll just post it in the authors note when i find it.**

**Read and review it really makes my day.**

**Follow me on twitter at writing_anna**


	4. Chapter 4 (READ NOTE AT BOTTOM)

Laura's POV

Dinner just ended and Raini, Calum, and I are just standing in the living room. Everyone else is cleaning. I offered to help but Stormie refused saying I already helped out with dinner and that she had her own children to do the work.

Ross walks in with a soda in his hand "Hey Laura" he smiles. Why didn't he say hi to Raini or Calum? Does he like me? No he doesn't like you like that. You need to get over this stupid little crush! Okay, calm down. Reply!

"Oh um I better um go" I start to walk to the door. I really need to get out. He's really not making it easy to get over him.

I'm about to reach the door handle when I feel a hand gently take my wrist. I'm pulled back and my back hits Ross's chest. "You know you want to stay" he whispers in my ear.

By now Raini and Calum had left the room and we're alone. And he's right, I really did want to stay. Like how many times does your idol want you to stay over at their house?

"Nah" I reply. I walk out of his arms and to the closet which had my purse and jacket in it. I look back to see Ross confused. HA JOKES ON HIM! I look down and my phones dead. I guess the joke is on me too.

"Hey can I uh use your phone? I kind of need to call Vanessa, she's my ride" I say awkwardly.

I know I know. LAME. You just tricked him and now you're asking him to use his phone? PATHETIC!

"Nah" he says. WHAT! Some idol he is!

"I'll drive you" he says. WHEW! Thank god he was joking.

"Okay" I reply

"Just let me get my keys" he runs to the kitchen and returns seconds later.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go" he says.

We walk to the car and get in. After a while of driving he speaks up. "So why didn't you want to stay?"

"What"

"I thought we were you're idols"

WHERE DID HE HEAR THAT? How do I respond? 'Um I don't want to get too attached'?

"We uh need to be at set at 6 tomorrow" I say. GREAT ANSWER!

"No, I don't have to be there till 8" What why does he get to sleep in?

"Probably because I'm a guy and I don't need to be in hair and makeup as long as you" what can he read my thoughts? "No, you're thinking out loud" he says. "I am?" Oh no "Oh yes, you are" he answers.

"Oh….. Turn right here" I say. He turns right "Okay, and see the green house with the white shudders with a blue Honda in the driveway?" I ask.

"yup"

"that's mine"

He turns into the driveway and parks the car. We get out and walk to the front door. It's about 10pm so my parents should be asleep by now. We stand there for a minute before he says "you look really pretty" at the same time I say "I better go".

I blush and look down at what I'm wearing. Black leggings, a dark purple oversized shirt, my hair was straight and make up natural. I had black slip on shoes. "so um" he says.

"I guess I'll see you around" I reach my hand out for a hand shake but he had his arms open for a hug. Next my arms are open for a hug and his hand is out for a hand shake. I actually think that's in the script for the first episode. Funny.

Seeing as how awkward that was. He says he has to go and walks down the steps and into his car. I wave and smile as he pulls out of the driveway and leaves the neighborhood.

I walk inside and up to my room. I fall back onto my bed, smiling.

Only thinking one thing,

I LOVE MY LIFE!

**Okay, so i couldn't find the I love you video but i found some others that had Rydellington in it**

** /p/lN4pd8vwfs/**

** /p/oou73vThg7/**

** watch?v=_iBCYYF9cQ4**

**If you can't click on it just copy n paste it. in the third one Ross talks about Raura so yeah.**

**If you didn't believe in rydellington before you will now. and i do not own the instagram or youtube channel those are linked too.**

**Anyways read and Review. thats what keeps me up and updating.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ross's POV

"Do you like her" "When are you getting married?" "When is you're guys date?" I'm bombed with questions by my sibling's as soon as I get home. Apparently we look like a cute couple.

"No, not sure, and we're not dating." I say, hoping to drop the subject. I like her but I'm not sure if I like like her. I get this funny feeling around her. I don't know why but I was kind a sad when she left my arms. I thought she liked me.

"I saw the way you looked at her" Rocky says.

"What? What way was I looking at her?" I ask.

"Like this" he replies. He starts making these googly eyes at me. If that's even a word.

"Ya know" he starts again. I just really wish he would stop talking. "She's a fan of the band. Hey! That rhymed!" "God, Rocky get to the point!" I shout

"Okay, Geez you think he'd be happy after seeing the love of his life" he whispers to himself.

"ROCKY!" I'm really getting made now

"If you wanted, you could date her" he finally says.

"I don't like her!" I shout.

"Rocky, I know how funny it is when Ross gets mad but if he says he doesn't like her then you should believe him" Riker says. Wow I didn't even realize he entered the room.

"Who doesn't like who?" I turn around and see my Mom standing there. "Um no one" I say a little too quickly. "Ross like's Laura!" Rocky chants. "I do not!" I argue.

"Aww honey, it's not a crime to like your co-star. I like her, ask her out." My mom says while rubbing my back.

"Yeah, she is pretty hot" I look over to see Rocky smirking. I don't say a word.

"Dude, I'm sorry but you're making it really obvious that you like her" Riker says. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "When I said she's hot you glared at me, it was so funny." Rocky says.

"I did?" no, no, no!

"Yup" Riker says. Just to get them to shut up I said "So, what if I do like her?" And boy was I wrong.

"I'LL PLAN THE WEDDING" I hear Rydel shout from upstairs. "Guys, I never said I like her. I don't, at least not in that way" I say. Which is kinda true. "Oh" I hear Rydel say in a sad voice from upstairs.

**It's short, i know. I'll try to upload another Chapter today.**

**Read and review they mean the world to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ross's POV

The next morning, I walk onto se only to be rushed to the table reading. When I walk into see everyones already there, staring at me.

"Um good morning" I awkwardly say.

"Good morning Mr. Lynch" Kevin says. God he looks angry. I sit down next to Laura.

"What happened?" I whisper to her.

"It's nine. You're late" she replies in a whisper.

It's nine! But I set my alarm for 7 and I got in the car around 7:30. When I parked my car it was 7:57. 3 minutes to spare. Laura must have seen the confusion on my face because she whispered "Daylight savings was last night". WHAT?

"Wait, so it's a whole hour later?" I say a little too loudly.

"Yes, Mr. Lynch. Please focus on the script. We have a lot to learn and film by next week" Kevin replies. Kind of strict.

"Yes sir." I reply. Wow I'm making a bad impression on my second day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After the table read we got a 20 minute break before rehearsal. We all went to my dressing room to talk. I sat on my couch which had like a million blankets on it. Don't ask how or when I got them there, let's just say I know a guy.

Laura sat down next to me and I got this feeling- NO STOP IT ROSS YOU JUST MET HER! We weren't like touching or anything. She was a good 2 feet away.

"I'm so tired" she yawns. "Really? You got a good" I pause doing the math and she laughs. "8 hours? Yeah 8 hours." I finish. "Well, see I stayed up till 11 studying for this big test I had. I had to take it before I came. So I woke up at four. Went to school at five, and came here at six" she says.

"Wait, you're not home schooled?" I ask and she shakes her head no. "Oh wow, I thought all actors and actresses were" I say.

"I wasn't" Calum says. He was sitting on the comfy chair in the corner while Raini was on my makeup chair.

"What do you mean, wasn't?" Raini asks. "I uh already graduated from high school" he replies nervously. "Calum" Laura says, "How old are you?"

"Oh, you know uh 21"

"WHAT?" We all yell. I thought he was like 17 or 18 not 21! "I'll just uh leave" he says and starts to get up and walk out the door but Laura stops him.

"Calum, please don't. We didn't mean to make you feel bad. I've known Raini almost my whole life and Ross… he's kinda the same as her. But the point is we didn't mean to make you feel left out. We love you and age doesn't mean anything to friendship." Laura says.

"Thanks Laura, you're awesome" Calum says. He hugs her and his eyes are roaming around the room until they land on mine. Apparently I was glaring, because he said "Okay man, I'll back off".

I fiddle for my phone and make it look like I was on it before Laura sees me. I guess I was blushing because I hear Raini say "He so likes her".

I'm so glad Laura heard none of this. "Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy to set 2" We hear from the loudspeakers. They rush to set hoping not to be late leaving me and Laura alone. I decide to have a little fun with this.

"So you know me as well as your Best friend huh?" I say

She blushes and says "Maybe"

"Middle name"

"Shor"

"Siblings?"

"Rydel, Riker, Rocky, and don't forget Ryland."

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow"

"Reason for name of R5"

"All names start with R"

"Mom"

"Stormie"

"Dad"

"Mark"

"First kiss?"

"In a short film" she replies.

"Stalker" I say.

"What? You were in my favorite band!" she defends. "Were?" I question. "Walk the moon is my favorite" she replies.

Laura's POV

I'm sitting down next to Ross. Closer than Before. "Well I guess I'm going to have to change that" he says. What is he- He starts tickling me and before I know it I'm screaming and kicking for him to stop while laughing.

"Stop!" I shout between giggles.

"Say R5 is your favorite band!" he says.

"Never!" I shout back.

I roll off the couch waiting for the thump but it never comes. Instead I'm on a big pile of blankets. Ross rolls off too but lands so he's on top of me but his weight isn't on me. He's hovering above me while tickling me again.

"Say it!" he says playfully

I realize our 20 minute break is almost over so I decide to give in.

"Fine, R5 is my favorite band" I say. He stops tickling me and is still hovering above me. He's smiling which I take as a good sign. Our faces are close. About 3 inches apart, he looks from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes. Ahhh he wants to kiss me! Fangirl with me!

We start to lean in and are lips are about to touch when

"ROSS LYNCH AND LAURA MARANO ARE NEEDED ON SET 2" is blasted through the speakers.

Ross quickly gets out of his daze and stands up. He holds his hand out for me to get up and I take it. Letting go once I'm standing. Together, we rush down the hallway and to set 2.

Raini and Calum had already changed their clothes and their hair and makeup was done.

Raini looks at us weird and I'm confused until she says "What were you guys doing in there? Alone?".

I look down at my outfit, my shirt which was tucked into my shirt was out in the back and sides from wiggling around so much, my hair was kinda messed up, and my shoe was half on. It looked like we had been making out.

i blush, "Well see Laura said Walk the moon was her favorite band and R5 wasn't. so i said i had to fix that, so i started tickling her. Finally she said R5 was her favorite so i stopped and thats when we were called to set." Ross says for us. he leaves out the almost kiss. maybe he didn't want to kiss me! oh, i'm so embarrassed now!

"oh" Raini says. We go back to the rehearsal and it's pretty awkward between me and Ross almost the whole time.

God, i can't wait for this day to be over!

**I know this chapters late. I've had a busy day. Yesterday i meant to post another chapter but i didn't have enough time because i had dance so i typed half of this then, and then last night i was allowed on the computer but that was at like 10 and my dad made me get off at 11. **

**This chapter is ehh i hope okay, i mean i only have time to write these at night so i'm like half asleep when i think of these ideas.**

**So they kissed NOT! this is certainly my favorite chapter so far. and then there's the next chapter which i will probably not be able to upload tomorrow because i babysit 6am to 12pm then i have to get all my stuff together for my recital and then my makeup and hair gets done then my parents are making me go to a graduation party. I next have to leave like an hour early and yeah, so that all leads up to 6pm when the recital is.**

**I might be able to upload late tomorrow evening. the recital is 2 hours long and afterwards i'm going to Dinner with my parents and a friend because through all that i will not have time to eat. so it would probably be like at 10 or 11pm i update. **

**So yeah, like i said in the first chapter i blabber WAY too much.**

**Read &amp; Review it mean the world to me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ross's POV

No. why'd they have to call us right then? yes i wanted to kiss her, and i'm pretty sure she wanted the same. "LUNCH" huh? what time is it? "11 am" Laura says. was i speaking out loud? "was i-"

i'm cut off by Laura saying "speaking your thoughts? yes, yes you were." i playfully stick my tongue out at her and she laughs and does the same.

I know we're going to have to talk about the kiss but can't we just skip that part and go back to being friends? don't get me wrong, i like Laura. like, like like her but wouldn't it be a bit too early? i mean i only met her , what, two days ago? wait, earlier then that, but we're just now getting to know each other.

"Ross, Ross. are you there?" Raini's waving her hand in front of my face. "Wait huh?" i ask. "i said, we're going to the cafeteria for lunch. are you coming?" "Um yeah".

We go into the cafeteria and to the lunch line with the rest of the crew. i grab, well order, a hamburger, fries, and a smoothie. i pay and walk over to the table the casts sitting at.

I sit down next to Laura. i'm about to take a bite of my burger when i see Lauras tray.

"Is that all your going to eat?" i ask. "what this?" she says, "it's gogurt. it's how i stay thin. it's really good."

It's right then that i see what everyone else is eating. Calum has a turkey burger with no bun and a apple, Raini's having a salad, and Laura well like she said, she's eating gogurt. "aw i gotta stop eating this before i get fat" i say, i start to rise but Laura grabs my arm and says "no, you gotta eat a lot to keep your body so- nevermind" wait why'd she stop?

"what were you gonna say?" Raini asks. "I'll tell you later" Laura says. "no please tell me now, just text me." "Fine". Laura pulls out her flip phone and starts typing. a second later Raini's phone rings and she laughs. "what were you gonna say? why is she laughing? please tell me" i beg.

"yeah me too" Caum says.

Raini looks at Laura with this look that says 'can i show him?'. Laura types something on her phone and right as she's about to send it i look over her shoulder and read 'fine but don't let him tell Ross'. Tell me what? "Tell Ross what?!" i shout, did i just say that in third person?

Laura throws her phone at the wall and it breaks in half. She runs out of the room.

And we're left here confused, or at least i'm confused.

5 minutes later . i'm still sitting here alone thinking about what just happened. i decided i would get up and find Laura's phone. maybe theres some kind of warranty. as i walk over to it i see the screen flicker. i pick it up ans see the text Laura sent Raini before. 'i was about to say, you gotta keep your body so good looking by eating a lot ;) '.

Wait, does she like me or walk the moon?


	8. Chapter 8

Laura's POV

"Tell Ross what?" Ross practically shouts in my ear. I freak and throw my flip phone at the wall to my left. My phone breaks in half but i don't care. I run out of the cafeteria and to my dressing room. I hear Raini's footsteps behind me. I reach my dressing room and slam the door shut.

Panting, i go over and lay on my couch (Yes, not only Ross has one).

I get my ipad out from under my couch, i heep it their so Ross doesn't find it. I open up Twitter and sign in. Just because i'm having a bad day doesn't mean everyone else needs to have one.

I go to compose tweet and start typing.

'Having a tweeting/following/directmessage spree for the next 10 minutes :)'

And tweet. My mentions start blowing up and i start following. I tweet some people but mostly follow. I'll have to remind myself to make another official account later. My mentions is even higher now, boy do i not want to check my email.

I have followed around 30 people and i decide not to follow anymore people but to tweet.

DING DING DING

Great, now my direct messages. Ever since the Disney twitter announced the casts and their twitters i've gotten so many follows.

I suddenly Realize Raini's been knocking on my door. I slowly get up and open the door.

Their stands Raini and Calum. I move out of the way as she walks past me but stops when Calum tries to enter.

"Sorry, Calum. I really need to talk to Raini. Alone." I say. "Oh, right. Talk about whatever your hiding from me and Ross" he says "I'm Teasing" he says after seeing my scared face.

I close the door awkwardly.

I turn around

"One, why did you start following people your direct messages are going to blow up. and second, why did you throw your phone, Ross is gonna be suspicious and Calum already is" she says.

She had sat down on my couch and is now scrolling threw my tweets.

"Okay, i know i shouldn't have followed them. i know that now. and i'm sorry i panicked."

I say but she ignores me while on twitter.

"GET OFF MY IPAD!"I shout at her. she seemed surprised at my sudden outburst.

She sets my ipad down and says "Wow, somebodys mad Ross didn't kiss her"

WHAT? How does she know about this?

**Hey guys, this chapter was supposed to be longer and i wasn't planning on ending it here. i have barley any time right now to update so i'm actually really surprised i could do this. **

**and I was going to update this yesterday but once it was all typed up it got all deleted and by that time i had already been on the computer for awhile.**

**The reason i haven't been uploading is because i kind of got grounded a couple months ago and seriously the day i got ungrounded i got grounded again. don't ask how, it's a pretty stupid reason. **

**did anyone watch the new Austin and ally tonight? I honestly love this song. i was so happy when i found out this song was in tonights episode. **

**This is a very short chapter but i've kind of been reading fanfics on my free time. **

**i'm reading 'dancing the night away' by **causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy

**Please review it makes my day **


	9. Chapter 9

Laura's POV

She sets my ipad down. "Wow, well somebody's mad Ross didn't kiss her" she says annoyed.

WHAT? How did she know? "What are you talking about?" I ask. "Last night, When you guys were acting all flirty after dinner" Oh, thank god she doesn't know about this morning. "oh" I laugh nervously.

"You Saw that after dinner" "Yeah, like you were cuddling right in front of Calum and I" Raini says. "Oh" I say. I mean, what are you supposed to say when you find out your best friend knows you were cuddling with your favorite band member? At least she doesn't know about what happened this morning.

"I want to talk about what happened this morning" WHAT THE HECK

"What happened today that you um want to talk about?" I ask nervously. "Lunch" she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, right! Like I told you, I panicked!" I Say.

"Okay, well, what you need to do is lie about what we were talking about" "oh god, everyday your becoming more and more like Trish, your devious" She laughs but soon gets serious. "Say we were talking about his birthday" "Raini, you know I'm bad at lying." I beg. "Please Laura. You're an actress. Plus, I'm saving you're as-"

"ROSS LYNCH, LAURA MARANO,CALUM WORTHY, AND RAINI RODREGUIZ ARE NEEDED ON SET 4" booms through the speakers. "Just say we were talking about his 16th birthday next month okay?" She says, getting up. She hands me my I pad and I say sure. I walk over to the couch and is about to slide it back under the couch when Raini opens the door. I hear a thump and a couple owes. I look over and see Calum and Ross. I quickly shove my I pad back to it's original place and walk over to the door.

Ross and Calum were laying on the floor on top of each other. They had been leaning up against my door trying to listen. But luckily for me we have soundproof dressing rooms so we can play our instruments and sing as loud as we want.

"Can we help you?" Raini says in a sweet but 'we all know what you were trying to do' voice. Ross and Calum look at each other with a scared look that says busted. We were walking by when we heard them announce our names so we decided to come get you guys." Calum says, Standing up. Wow, he is really good at lying.

"Oh, really?" they both nod. "then what's that?" I ask, pointing at Ross's hand. He's holding a glass EMPTY cup. "I was uh thirsty! Yeah that's it." Ross says. "Okay sure" I say, stretching out the U.

We head to the set when I see Ross moving his hand weirdly towards Calum. Sign Language. I've watched Vanessa sign a million times while rehearsing for switched at birth.

'Do you think they bought it?' Ross signs towards Calum. He seems confused for a moment then catches 'D-E-F-I-N-E-T-L-Y. We were A-W-E-S-O-M-E.' Calum signs back.

"Guys, I know how to sign" i say "Uh you do?" Ross asks nervously. "Yup" I say. "RUN" Calum shouts and they start sprinting down the hallway. We laugh and start running after them. **(I was going to end the previous chapter here but had run out of time)**

-Tuesday morning-

BEEP BEEP BEEP Ugh, my alarm clock. I look over at it. 5:30 am. I Turn it off and slowly get up. God I'm so tired. I shiver as I stand up, why is it so cold? I go to the bathroom Vanessa and I share and turn on the shower.

Waiting for it to warm up, I go to my room. I pick up a big stack of papers. The scripts. They give us the lines for the next three episodes so if you memorize the first you can start on the second. I skim through the first two but stop when a certain line catches my attention.

Austin: kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way? Do you know what this means? Ally has a secret crush on me!

Oh god, Oh god. No no no. that meaning that sometime in the series we're- I mean Their –Austin and ally- are going to get together. Ross and I are going to have to act like a couple! Hugging, Holding hands, and cuddling, and –Disney please don't allow this- a kiss.

This is going to make it even harder getting over my crush. God, Laura, it's just a little Fake crush, he has millions of girls drooling over him. There's no way he's going to like you, so get over it!

I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Vanessa yelling for me to hurry up in the shower. I quickly shove the scripts back in my drawer –they have another at the set- and rush into the bathroom.

I quickly shower and blow dry my hair. I brush my teeth and put my hair up in a ponytail. I open the bathroom door to see Vanessa pacing in the hallway.

SHOOT! I totally forgot she has to be at the switched at birth set at the same time as I do the Austin and Ally set!

I hop into my car and look at the time 5:53am. Thank god this clock is five minutes fast.

7 minutes later I park the car and grab my bag. 5:58 Am. I go inside and to my dressing room. The hair and makeup lady will be here between 6 and 6:10. I plop down on the couch hoping to get a few extra minutes of sleep but is disappointed when someone knocks on my door. Wow Sarah –the makeup lady- is early.

"Come in" I say groggily. Hey but who can blame me? I only woke up a half hour ago.

I quickly sit up when I see Ross walk in holding a small black box. OH GOD IS HE GOING TO PROPOSE?! I DON'T THINK I'M READY FOR THIS! Breath Laura Breath.

"Hey" I say. My voice normal now. "Good morning" he says. I stand up walking over to my makeup chair. I CONNOT let him know I was planning on being lazy. "What are you doing here so early" I ask.

I erm I uh got you this" he says nervously giving me the black box and smiling. "What's this for?"

"for yesterday, open it." I slowly pull the red ribbon off and take the black lid off. I gasp

"MY FLIP PHONE thank you thank you thank you!" I say. I hug Ross excitedly, ignoring the weird feeling I got. I pull away and take the phone out. "Well someone seems a little happy" He says smiling. "Happy is an understatement. How did you get this? I thought they stopped making these." I say.

"Let's just say I know a guy. Who may or may not be named Rocky" he mumbles the last part.

"THANK YOU ROCKY" I shout, thank god the room is soundproof. By now I'm skipping around the room, don't judge me. I'm pretty sure they have flip phones in museums now so it's a miracle I got one.

He laughs and I stop skipping. "What's so funny" I say, suddenly shy. He's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Nothing, it's just, you're cute when you're excited" he says smiling. I feel my face heating up. "Oh um thanks I guess?" I walk past him and back into my makeup chair. He laughs again.

"What, like you've never been in an awkward situation before" I say. "I can't say I have" "Oh yeah? What about….. Or that one time you…dang it" I say, frustrated.

I cross my arms and lay back into my chair. He laughs again and starts to walk out. He's halfway out the door when I suddenly remember something.

"YOU FORGOT JORDAN SPARKS NAME IN THAT INTERVIEW" I shout. "That was Riker"

"Dang it" I hear another laugh and Sarah comes rushing in to do my makeup.

**Hey guys, Chapter 9 is finally up! i'm sorry for the long wait but i have good reasons i promise. in the first week of july i had two weddings to go to and i went to my grandmas for the fourth. and then seriously the week after i got home i broke my toe and for normal people that would be a small injury but i couldn't dance because of this and i had just got into a more advanced class. **

**anyways, i've had dance every tuesday and thursday and i 've been babysitting a lot this past month. also once i was able to walk barefoot again i got a cold from my brother and was sick for the past week. and once my cold is over (which was yesterday) then it was my dads birthday.**

**and to pass the dance class i'm in you have to take this test on paper and i've been stressing out over that but good news! dance ended and i passed so no more tests!**

**this story was 1344 words and i think thats the longest chapter yet. **

**So i've had a pretty crappy summer but it looks like everythings clearing up and i'm happy because tuesday is my birthday and i won't be babysitting, sick, or broken.**

**and i don't start school back till labor day so i still have a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

Laura's POV

"You don't even know any of there songs!" I exclaim. "Exactly, if i don't know who they are then they are obviously not famous" Ross says. It's Wednesday and it's lunch time. We're arguing about walk the moon and R5. "I'll just show you some of their songs then." i say.

"Fine." "Fine" "Good" Good". After a moment of giving each other mean playful looks, we burst out laughing realizing that's what Sonny and Chad said on Sonny with a chance.

"You guys are weird, watching little kid shows," Rainis says. "Says the person who stars on a little kid show". Calum says. Raini sticks her tongue out at her and he does the same.

I look at the clock in the cafeteria and realize we only have 5 minutes left in our lunch break.

I start eating again when my phone rings. i look at the caller id, Mom. "Hey guys, i need to take this" i quickly stand up and walk a couple tables away, i push answer. "Hello?... yes mom... yes i'm at work... tonight?... Saturday?...okay i'll ask...yeah love you too.. bye." i quickly hang up and walk back over to my table to see the rest of the table looking at me expectantly.

I sit down and sigh, "Yeah well you see my parents kind of might maybe want to meet you all for dinner on Saturday." "I've already met them but i'm free." Raini says, "me too" Calum says, i look over at Ross, he looks nervous. "What time?" he asks. "Umm my mom said dinner, so probably around 7 why?" i ask. "umm well i have a concert on like 2 in the afternoon" he says. "so you would have like 2 hours afterward?" "Yup,so i can make it" he says happily.

"I'm late i know, sorry" i rush into the table read room, everyones looking down at the script, no one says anything. It's friday, everyone should be happy it's the weekend. i take a set between Raini and Ross. i look down at the paper in front of me.

'Live taping on friday december 1st 6pm'

"What's a live taping?" i ask, Raini, Ross, and Calum stare at me with bright smiles. "Laura, we're going to be filming the first episode in front of a live audience, Tonight!" Ross says, excitedly, Aw he's so cute when he's excited- Stop it laura! "EEP are you serious?" i squeal from my seat, bouncing up and down. "Yes, now, stay in your seat and get back to studying the script" Keven says sternly, walking into the room.

6:29pm, i'm standing behind the curtain, nervous. we just finished filming the episode and their about to call our names so we an go out and bow. I look down at my watch, 6:30pm.

"ROSS LYNCH AS AUSTIN MOON" Ross, who was holding my hand, lets go and runs out to the stage looking happy. I hear screams and claps, i can't help but feel a bit jealous when i think of him with other girls. Ugh i shouldn't be feeling this way. "LAURA MARANO AS ALLY DAWSON" I run out smiling. next i hear them call Raini. "RAINI RODRIGUEZ AS TRISH DEL A ROSA" she comes running out and i give her a quick hug, next is Calum. "CALUM WORTHY AS DEZ" i laugh at how they didn't say his last name. i wonder if we'll find that out later. I grab Raini's hand as how Calum was on the other side of her, and then grab Ross's, ignoring the tingling feeling i felt and bow with the rest of them. next Keven and heath come out and say their thank yous and stuff.

We all leave the set -Me, Raini, Calum, and Ross- and walk down the hallways that leads to our dressing rooms. "That was" i start but can't finish at how happy i am. "Unbelieveable" Raini says,

"First week of filming over" Calum says, "What now? i mean do we go home or-" Ross says but Raini cuts him off with a squeal. "We should do a live stream!" "Like, right now?" i ask. "Sure, i have my laptop in my dressing room and it's really easy to set up." Calum says. We all agreed and walked back to his dressing room

Ross's POV

"Question and answer time!" Laura says, aw she's so cute. she scoots closer to the laptop, scrolling down. "Okay here's one... What do you think of Raura?" Raura? oh my gosh... OUR SHIP NAME! oh god i sound like a girl. "Well, Raura i know is mine and Laura's friendship" Raini says, pointing to her and Laura. oh god. Laura gives her a side hug and they both smile. "Guys, guys, it's raura, so i'ts the first letter of the guys name and the rest of the girls name." i explain.

"Well that means one of us is the guy" Laura says. i point to myself. God are they acting or are they really this clueless? anyways, they either ignore me or don't see me. "Okay, Ross your turn to pick the question" Raini tells me. I lean forward, looking through the questions. I look over to Calum and he looks just as bored as me. i look back at the questions and as i see one, i smile. well more like half smile half smirk. "Laura, have you heard of R5 before meeting Ross?" i say looking over at her. her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. she says no quietly, and then looks at the questions and says "Ross, use one word to describe each of your castmates" Really? this is her payback? i mean this is a really easy question. "Calum you are" i pause thinking of a word, "Canadian". Everyone laughs but i can't help but focus on Lauras laugh- Stop. "Raini, you are... sweet" everyone awwes and now it's lauras turn. "Laura your" i pause, i can't describe her in only one word. "can i use more then one word?" i ask. "nope" "well then... Laura, your adorkable." i look at everyone expecting awws but instead i get blank stares. "what?" Laura asks, obviously confused. "your adorable and your dorky, so i put them together and your adorkable!" i say smiling. i see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. i lay back sigh, a job well done sigh. an accomplished sigh, a happy sigh.

**THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS ARE IN 1 HOUR! OMG I AM FREAKING OUT! BUT ALSO THE NEW EPISODE IS IN 1 HOUR!**

**also i'm really sorry i hadn't updated in 3 WEEKS omg i'm a terrible person. and i hadn't really planned to update today just this morning i was reading a fanfic and realized i hadn't updated in 3 weeks and kind of freaked out also because the tca's and proms and promises was on tonight tonight. but yeah i got angry because i usually don't wait by another author for 3 weeks and yeah now my hands cramping from typing so much and have fun fangirling tonight, i know i will :)**

**anyways, don't forget to review, it really helps me write when i know people are actually reading this story. **

**now, go make your popcorn and blankets. GET READY FOR THE TCA'S AND NEW EPISODE.**


	11. Chapter 11

Laura's POV

I wake up to the sun shining through the windows onto my face.

It's Saturday, which means, no work, no school. a happy day for me. I open my eyes and see one of my R5 posters hanging on my wall. i focus on Ross and smile. i lay back down and take a deep breath. he's meeting my parents today. i mean i shouldn't be nervous right? it's not like we're dating or anything.

Wait a second... Crap, i need to get rid of all this R5 stuff before tonight.

I sit up again and look at the digital clock beside my bed, 11:00am. wow it's late. i'm glad i slept in, we all stayed up till 10 doing the live stream and we hung out till 12 talking. I haven't gotten more than 5 hours of sleep in a long time.

I get up and walk downstairs to see a note on the kitchen table,

'Dear Laura and Vanessa, we went to run a few errands for tonights dinner, we will be back by 3. love you! -mom and dad'

okay, i have a lot to do by 3, and i need help. I'll call Raini! i quickly make some eggs and toast then run back upstairs to get my phone

'Get over here as fast as you can'

and send. i walk back downstairs and start eating my eggs when i hear a knock on the door. "COME IN" i yell. i hear the front door open then close, then footsteps coming to the kitchen, and BAM! Ross walks in. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? "What are you uh doing here?" i ask, standing up and crossing my arms. i'm not trying to be mean or anything, i mean, i'm wearing short shorts and a t-shirt with no bra on in front of my favorite band member. "you texted me telling me to come over." he says, obviously confused. "I did? oh um yeah, that was kind of meant to go to Raini" i say awkwardly. "Oh, well um, i guess i should get back to the uh soundcheck" he says.

"Yeah i'm sorry, i just woke up and didn't look who i was texting and god i'm not even dressed" i say as we walk to the door. "I think you look nice" he winks and i feel a light blush on my cheeks.

"I guess i'll see you tonight" i say, ignoring what he said. "yeah, see you then" and with that, he leaves.

I walk upstairs to the bathroom i share with Vanessa. I start brushing my hair, i sigh. I can't believe he saw me like this. i continue combing my hair until i see something and my eyes widen.

Shit! I'M WEARING AN R5 SHIRT! great, now he's going to bug me about this for the rest of my life. i look at the clock in our bathroom, 11:30am. I guess i'll call Raini now. I bring my flipphone from my bedroom an into our bathroom. i double check who i'm calling and press call.

"Hey, can you come over?" i say as soon as Raini picks up. "um, sure. i''ll be there in 20 minutes." she says, about to hang up. "Wait! Bring your bed comforter over" i say quickly.

"Um okay" she says. "i'll explain later. see you soon" and before she can answer, i hang up.

I brush my teeth and hop into the shower. about 15 minutes later i hear the doorbell ring.

i turn off the water and yell "COME IN", praying to god it's Raini.

I wrap a towel around me and leave the bathroom. I see Raini at the bottom of the stairs looking confused, holding a comforter. "Hey" she turns around hearing my voice. "I'll be down in a minute. just let me change" "okay" i walk back into my room and change into a gray sweater and blue skinny jeans with my black combat boots. i rush into the bathroom and comb my hair and put it up into a ponytail. i'll change later.

I walk downstairs and and see Raini, seated on the couch watching an episode of Boy meets world. "They still air that show" i ask. "yeah, i think they're making a sequel. i'm not sure, it could just be a rumor" she says, standing up and picking up her comforter.

"So, why did you need my help" she asks, following me upstairs and into my bedroom. we plop down onto my bed on our backs." i need help getting rid of all this R5 stuff" i say, gesturing to my walls. "And my bed" she looks down at my bed and laughs and says "wow, i can't believed i never noticed that before" i have at least 50 R5 posters, a bed comforter with their faces on it, and a R5 towel. Don't judge me! i was early 15 when i bought most of it.

"And Ross may or may not have seen me in an R5 shirt this morning" i say fast as i take the tape off of my R5 tape, carefully, not to rip. "YOU SAW ROSS THIS MORNING" she shouts.

"Oh right, i forgot to tall you about that" i mumble, and turn around to see her looking at me expectantly.

So, i explain everything that happened to Ross and i, well, everything but the Almost kiss.

"Oh wow you guys are so going to get together! oh that reminds me, i'm going to see an R5 concert tonight." she says all excited. "Oh god Raini" i mutter, finishing taking the tape off.

"What? just because you claim you don't like them, doesn't mean i have to pretend" she says while taking my comforter off my bed and folding it. "Oh right, you already told them your a fan, so you don't have to be embarrassed". i need to get them to come to her graduation this spring, she would freak out. "And if you just told them..." she pauses and i start on the next poster. "you wouldn't need to hide it" she finishes.

"Ugh i hate that you're always right" i say. she laughs and says "Yeah well i have to leave in a bit to get ready for the concert. it's already... 12pm" she says while looking at my clock.

Crap already? i speed up my job of taking posters off the wall as Raini puts her bed comforter on my bed.

Ross's POV

6:30pm, "Okay, i gotta go. I'm meeting Laura's parents tonight at seven." I say to all my siblings and Ratliff. The meet and greet just ended and wow i didn't know it would take that long. "Meeting her parents already? man your fast" Rocky says as we walk to our moms mini van. i should have known they would tease me for this.

"Well, i saw Raini in the crowd today" Rydel says. "Maybe Ross's girlfriend was with her" Riker teases.

"Hey mom, Can you like NOT drop me off at her house? i'd rather drive myself" i ignore their questions.

"Aw is little Rossy scared we'll embarrass him" they tease me. instead of answering, i just walk faster towards the mini van.

7:02pm. Okay Ross, deep breath. i know on the door and Laura answers, "Hey" god i sound so nervous. "Hey, come in" she smiles and moves to the side so i can walk in.

I smile remembering this morning when i accidentally made her blush. She's wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a yellow sweater with gray slip on shoes, her hair is curled and she's wearing barley wearing any makeup which just makes it easier to see her natural beauty.

"So where is everyone?" i ask as we walk into her kitchen. "Um Calums not here yet and Raini is somewhere around here. she came over after the concert" she says with a small laugh.

Who i'm guessing is her mom, walks over to us from the stove and says. "So you must be Ross, I'm so glad to finally be meeting the guy my daughters always talking about" She talks about me?

"Mom" Laura warns, i look over and see her looking down but i see a little bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Hi, i'm Ellen, Laura's mother" she introduces. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Marano"

"oh please, call me Ellen" "Okay. Ellen" she laughs and walks over to the stove where she was before and starts stirring something.

"I'll be right back, i'm going to get Raini" Laura says and disappears upstairs. Great, she just left me alone with her mom. I quietly sit down in one of the hairs at the table and pull out my phone.

Finding the home page boring, i open up twitter. i scroll through my mentions finding it all boring again until i see a certain photo. it's a photo from the live stream. Me and Laura had accidentally made eye contact for a brief second before looking away. looks like the fans didn't let the go by unnoticed.

I stare at the photo, remembering the feeling i got during it until i'm pulled out of my thoughts when i hear Laura's mom humming a song i could not forget.

Say you'll stay.

after a minute of humming it turned into quietly singing. she has a really nice voice, just like her daughter.

"You have a really nice voice" i say, "Ahh... oh god, you scared me." she says, now facing me.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. what song were you singing?" I ask. "Um say you'll stay i think. it's by some boyband my daughter listens to" she answers. THERE'S A GIRL IN THE BAND TOO! "Have you ever seen a photo of them?" i ask, surely she would recognize me. "Nope" i guess not.

I suddenly hear footsteps in the hallway upstairs and laughing, Yay Laura's coming back!

I put my phone away and stand up "do you need any help setting the table"

"Aw, Laura was right. you are sweet. but to answer your question, sure, the plates are in the cabinet to the right of the refrigerator" LAURA CALLED ME SWEET! I easily find the plates and start setting the table when Laura &amp; Raini walk down the stairs. "Hey mom, where's dad?" Laura asks worried. "He's working a night shift tonight. you'll see him in the morning" she replies.

"Where does he work" i ask. "the grocery store" "Oh".

"where's Calum?" Raini asks but is interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it" Laura says and leaves to answer the door. There's an awkward silence so i decide to continue setting the table.

Once Laura and Calum return their both laughing and smiling. i can't help but feel a bit of jealousy, but why should i be jealous? it's illegal for an adult to date a child, right? right? please say i'm right!

8:45pm

"Well i guess i should get going" Raini says sitting up from the couch where we had all been sitting talking. Raini leaves then a few minutes Later Calum says he has to leave too so Laura walks him to the door and then quickly returns.

Laura turns on the tv and is flipping through the channels when she finally decides on full house.

the episodes almost over and we're about to find out if michelle get her memory back or not when the channel changes to the local weather channel.

"Breaking news, our weather reporters have tracked down an enormous blizzard heading towards northern california. Please stay inside and off the roads" the weather lady says, she's standing outside and it's snowing just a little bit. Laura looks at me worriedly then we both look out the window to see it snowing here too.

Crap, Laura lives in northern California."What are they talking" Laura asks nervously. "I guess there's a blizzard, i didn't know it was possible to snow here but i guess i was wrong. " i say. "Should i call my dad or" but she's cut off when her Mom walks into the room with the phone in her hand and says, "Ross, i just got off the phone with your mom. looks like you're staying over tonight" she nervously smiles.

WHAT?

**2 things that help me write. **

**1\. knowing i only have 1 year to a year and a half before the show ends and **

**2\. REVIEWS please review**

**And i'm sorry if it sent you a message saying it was updated when it wasn't. i typed it out and posted it but something went wrong and it was a bunch of random letters, so i deleted it. but this one is longer so yay!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ,AUSTIN AND ALLY,BMW, GMW, FULL HOUSE, R5, LAURA, ELLEN, RAINI, OR CALUM.**


	12. Chapter 12

Laura's POV

"Ross, i just got off the phone with you're mom. looks like you're staying over tonight"

Ross? staying over? "What?" please dear lord tell me she's lying. "It's not safe to be driving in this kind of weather" Great, not only will he tease me about this morning but it's going to be awkward between us.

"I appreciate you're concern Mrs. Mara- Ellen, but i don't live far from here, i can walk-"

But Ross is cut off by my mom saying, "nonsense, you'll get hypothermia if you walk home now. you can stay in the guest room tonight." and with that she leaves. Ross and I. Alone.

"So what do you wanna do" i ask awkwardly, "Uh, i don't know. what do you usually do at sleepovers." oh this is going to be fun. " Omg we should totally do makeovers and do each others nails" i say in a fake cherry voice.

His eyes widen in horror as i skiffle a laugh. "No no no-" he stands up as i interrupt him.

"Oh, come on Ross, it will be fun!" Oh my gosh, i'm so mean, torturing the poor boy. I stand up and he backs away. i grip his wrist -not his hand- and start dragging him to the stairs.

"You know what, I think i'll just go home." He says nervously, he pulls his hand away and fast walks to the door. aw, he's scared.

"ROSS SHOR LYNCH You better not open the door" my mom threatens from the doorway. I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from bursting out laughing. Ross looks like a deer in headlights. "Yes Ma'am" he gulps, "well, i'm going to bed" my mom says, feeling satisfied with herself she leaves to her room.

I can't help it anymore, i burst out laughing, clutching my stomach and and falling down onto the couch in the process. "wait... what's so funny?" he seems confused.

"I" laugh "i was" laugh "kidding". i finally calm down and sit up, i look at Ross and i can't really tell what he's thinking. He's not mad, He's not sad. "Ross what are" i'm cut off by him walking towards me and saying "Oh Laura, you shouldn't have said that."

I finally realize the look on his face. Determination. "W w why?" i stutter and scoot back further on the couch.

Was he going to kiss me? he sits down next to me. like close. "Well you see, bad things happen to bad girls" and before i can question him, he starts tickling me, again. i bite my tongue in order to not laugh, and luckily i succeed. I did not want my mom hearing me and second guessing him staying over.

Suddenly he stops and looks confused, "Why aren't you laughing?"

"I bit my-" before i can answer he starts tickling me. why that sneaky boy, he waited for my mouth to be open to tickle me again!

"Stop!" i shout in between giggles. Suddenly he stops again, wow i did not think it was that easy.

"I will if you say, i am the hottest person in the world" Ross says, of course.

I sit up, "Fine" he gets off of me and i say it. "I am the hottest-"

"YOU LIAR" he accuses.

I start laughing again and get up and start running away.

I hear loud footsteps following me and i keep running until i hear them stop.

"Ross" i call, slowing down to a walk. "Right here Laura." I turn around to see Ross standing behind me with a evil look in his eyes.

He starts to walk towards me as i walk backwards. "W- w- what do you want?" i stutter as my back hits the wall. I gulp as he walks forward and our faces are soon only centimeters apart.

Luckily we're in the dining room which has the door to the basement right next to me.

I could easily scoot over and get away from him if i wanted. but that's the key word IF i wanted.

He puts his hands next to each side of my head as if to cage me in. He starts to lean in but instead of them connecting with mine like in all the movies and books they go to my ear.

I shiver as they brush across my ear and he says the thing i least expected. "Food.".

Wait.

Did he just say.

Food?

He tricked me! he pulls his head back and i see him slightly smirking. I push him off and luckily he doesn't resist.

"You just ate!" i exclaim, throwing my hands up in frustration and turning around to go to the basement. "What can i say? i'm a hungry boy"

"ugh" I start walking down the dark basement stairs when Ross says something.

"You're going down those dark stairs alone?" this boy...

I don't turn around, instead i keep walking down the long stairs with him following and answer.

"First off, i'll turn the lights on when i get to the bottom, i'm not scared of the dark, and second you're coming with me." I hear him say 'oh' and run down the stairs so he's caught up with me.

Once we get to the bottom i turn on the lights and i hear him gasp.

"Y-y you, this is yours?" wow, i've never heard him stutter.

"Yup" We have a finished basement with a pole table that flips over and turns into a air hockey table, a large flat screen tv, a long brown leather couch, and (my favorite) a little side room with a bunch of books and a tiny couch in with a little lamp.

It's also where i fangirl about... stuff... that may or may not be about R5.

"So how long have you lived here" he asks, walking over to the library. "my whole life".

He doesn't respond, only opens the glass doors to the room.

I follow him into the room and sit down on the mini couch inside.

He looks over the books before turning back to me. I scoot over and he sits down next to me.

"What now?" I look over at him and study his face. he looks so innocent. unlike a few moments ago.

"We can watch a movie" i say,We both stand up and leave my hide out, he plops down onto the couch.

"What do you wanna watch" i ask, looking through the dvd's in front of me.

"Not a Christmas movie" He says. i turn my head, a little disappointed we couldn't watch a movie in spirit of the season. "Why not? do you not celebrate it? because we might have a few Hanukkah movies" i say, flipping through the movies again but this time faster.

He laughs and says "No, i just think it's annoying how people over advertise Christmas and stuff"

"Okay good, because i'm pretty sure we don't have any Hanukkah movies." he laughs again, "do you have a xbox or wii or laptop?" he asks looking around. "uh we have a wii" i open up a cabinet to reveal a wii. "why?"

"i can sign into netflix on it and watch something on that" he says, grabbing a controller and setting it up, next he starts browsing through the movies and tv shows.

Finally we agree on avatar., i switch off the lights and back ti the couch where Ross was sitting.

"Move" i order, he's taking up at least half the couch. he looks at me confused before smirking. He sits up from his laying down position to sitting up and puts his arm around the back of the couch. "Sit" he mocks.

I sigh, "Ross, i'm tired, please just move"I am not letting him tease me anymore. He gives in once i use the puppy dog eyes and moves his arm.

I sit down a foot and a half away from him. He presses play and the movie begins.

After about an hour or so i start to feel sleepy. as i turn my head to the cable box i realize it's 10 pm. I yawn, starting to slowly give into sleep. I must have moved closer to Ross at some point because his arm is around me, pulling me close. I'm too tired to care. i snuggle into his chest and i feel him put a blanket over us. and slowly, i drift off to a land full of Rainbows and unicorns.

I wake up to the feeling of cold on my feet. I open my eyes to find myself curled up into a ball next to Ross under the blanket. he's asleep and i realize i had fallen into that wonderful spell as well.

I look at the clock and see it's 4:25 am. We fell asleep in the cold basement?

I honestly don't get how it snowed, like seriously, there was a heat wave just last week. wait, a heat wave?

Shit.

I left the air conditioning on. that must be why it's so freaking cold.

Glancing at Ross one last time, i slowly lift his arm off me and stand up.

I put my gray slip on shoes on and start to head upstairs.

At the top i find my way to the surely, the AC is on. I turn the Ac off and the heat on.

Next, i go up another flight of stairs to the bathroom. i brush out my hair and brush my teeth. I walk into my bedroom and slip on a t-shirt, then a sweat shirt.

I head back downstairs and i hear footsteps. are we getting robbed? no, don't be silly Laura, it's probably just Ross. Slowing my breathing down. i walk into the dining room. and even though i expected it, i screamed. Hearing my scream, Ross screams and i can't help but laugh at his girlish scream.

"Ross?" i ask "Laura, I woke up and you were gone so i came looking for you" aww, "Was somebody scared i was kidnapped?" i tease him and walk up to him and mess up his hair.

"Not the hair!" he gently but fastly slaps my hand away and i laugh.

"Well, now i'm wide awake. what now?" he asks. "well-" "Lets go sledding!" he exclaims excitedly.

Did he just say sledding?

"Right now? at 4:30 in the morning" i ask, walking into the kitchen and looking at the clock on the stove.

"Sure! do you have a coat i can use?" he sounds like a child. a cute child though.

Looking out the window and seeing the snow has stopped, i nod and walk to the entryway closet.

I pull out my dads boots and coat, plus my own. He follows me into the laundry room and i fish out a couple pairs of hats and gloves.

Before i know it, he sprints to the garage and grabs a sled then out back.

and before you question me, let me tell you something, we go to colorado every Christmas to our cabin. that's why we have a sled.

I walk out back and shiver at the coldness. The sun isn't up but because it just snowed, the sky looks pink and if i didn't look at the clock before i came out here, i would have thought it was 5 in the afternoon.

I look over to the right and Ross is getting the sled secure and ready. I stick my foot out on top of the snow, testing it. i put my full weight on it and i sink down 3 feet. I take another step and that foot sinks too. i try to pick up my foot but it's stuck.

"Ross" i call, hoping he would help. He turns his head and i motion for him to come over. i suddenly feel pathetic as he jogs over. " i kind of need help" i gesture to my foot.

"it's stuck" He laughs and walks behind me. he puts his hands on my waist and my breathing stops.

is he teasing me? he starts pulling me out gently and soon i'm out."Just step when i step, okay?" i nod and he turns and starts walking to the sled.

i step where he directed and eventually we're standing in front of the enormous sled.

He sits down and spreads his legs out. wow, that sounded wrong. I sit down between his legs, that sounded wrong too.

"you ready?" he asks. "yup" the truth is i've never been sledding before and am kind of scared.

he puts his arms out on the snow and starts pushing. suddenly we're flying down the hill.

I scream as i see us heading towards a tree. hearing my scream, he turns the sled and i relax knowing he can control it.

"You okay there Laura?" he jokes.I ignore him and i realize something. there's a creek at the bottom of the hill with a bunch of trees by it.

"Ross?" i ask, "Yeah" he responds with no hesitation.

"There's a bunch of tr-" but i'm cut off. "holy shit, we're heading towards a creek! okay, when i say so jump" jump? jump?! "okay"

"1...2...go" we both roll off the sled and onto the snow. i close my eyes, waiting for the face plant in the snow but it never comes.

I open my eyes and see a familiar pair of brown eyes staring back at me.

Our faces are again, only centimeters apart. is he going to tease me this time like the last?

but before i can think straight. a soft pair of lips are on mine.

**I know i said i'd try to update a couple weeks ago but let me explain. **

**That was the week my family helped my brother move into his dorm so i thought "oh i'm going to be in the car a lot, i'll be bored and write." but instead i wrote a one shot. i have NOT posted it. **

**and ever since school and dance started i've been really busy.**

**I also had an idea for a one shot with Maia Mitchell in it and she is NOT the bad guy, so i needed to know more about her so i started watching the fosters and OMG when does the 2nd season come out on netflix? seriously does anyone know?**

**so basically i'm either doing school work, watching the fosters, babysitting, at dance, or doing this fundraiser for dance.**

**MY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE! SO I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN AND AM ALREADY WORKING ON THE 14!**

**and i think the next update will most likely be on a Wednesday night sometime this next month because on Fridays i'm at my brothers football games and the only reason i'm not at it right now is because it's freezing outside and it's an hour away.**

**so Please review, it will help me update the already written chapter, and holy crap this is over 2000 words.**

**and so yeah, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I read them all (that sounded creepy)**

**Yeah, i'm going to go watch the season 1 finale of the fosters on netflix :)**

**bye**


	13. Chapter 13

Ross's POV

Did i just? oh my god i did. I just kissed Laura Marie Marano and now she's going to think i'm a total weirdo. It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't just a peck either. It was like 5 seconds long and it left me wanting me. maybe i do like her.

She pulls away and i see her eyes are wide with shock. "uh um i guess we should go inside?" i say awkwardly. "oh right, um sorry." she blushes as she realizes where she is, on my chest.

I hadn't meant to kiss her. it just kind of happened. I'm not saying i regret it but now it will be totally awkward because I made it awkward.

We both stand up and head up towards the house, once we're inside i look at the clock. 5:30am.

Great, another 4 hours of awkwardness.

Laura's been silent ever since the... thing.

She had been ahead of me the whole walk up the hill and i'm starting to think she's mad at me.

She starts a pot of coffee and i still can't see her face. Maybe she really is over me, i thought she was lying because she seemed really nervous when i pushed her up against the wall.

"Laura-" i start but she swiftly turns around, no emotion on her face "Ross, why did you kiss me?" and neither does her voice.

"I" again i'm cut off but by a different Marano, "Why are you guys up?" Vanessa walks in.

"We couldn't sleep" Laura responds again with no emotion. It sounds wrong to hear her like this, she's always so happy and hyper. Did i break her?

"What about you?" she talks again. "I got called into work. the snow stopped and the streets are plowed. plus a scene accidentally got deleted so we have to re-film it." She takes a mug and pours herself a cup of the now done coffee.

I suddenly feel my phone in my pocket vibrate.

I look down and see a message from Laura

'_lets just pretend the kiss never happened okay?'_

I quickly respond with a okay and put my phone away.

It was just the heat of the moment, or cold i guess. Once Vanessa's gone i take the chance before anyone else can interrupt.

We're in the laundry room taking off our snow gear.

"Laura listen, I'm sorry i kissed you, it was just the heat of the moment, it shouldn't have happened. please forgive me" LIES. I'm not sorry i kissed her but if it means she'll talk to me again then i guess i am.

"Okay, lets just forget what happened." she smiles and now i'm guessing she's happy again.

Once putting everything away, we go back into the kitchen. " Lets make pancakes!" i say dramatically. "Okay... child" she giggles as i playfully glare at her. and she sticks her tongue out.

Yes! we're back to normal!

I smile and go back to finding the ingredients.

Once everything is out, I read the directions. "2 and a half cups of flour" Laura and i say in at the exact same time. i see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink out of the corner of my eye.

I scoop up a cup of flour in the measuring cups. I mean to put it in the bowl but instead it somehow lands on Lauras shirt.

She looks down at her shirt slowly, and then looks back up at me, oh no, she's glaring.

"Oh you did not just do that Blondie" oh shit, she's going to kill me.

Next thing i know there's flour in my hair. "Laura!" i exclaim, "oh you're asking for it!"

Since my hand is bigger than hers, they can hold more. "No!" she shouts and runs towards the other side of the table furthest from me, but i'm too fast. I throw the flour and miss her by a couple inches, it lands on the floor next to her. she tries to run but slips on the floor.

"Shit Laura are you okay?" I run and kneel down next to her. a look of shock plastered on her face but soon becomes a smirk.

"Oh Ross, i am just fine. noqthat you're here" She puts her hand on the back of my neck, in a fist. almost as if there's something in her hand. Crap! She grabbed the flour from the floor.

And before i can react there's flour pouring down my neck and then my back. "Immature" I stand up and walk back to the ingredients but again there's flour flying at me.

Finally, I just grab the whole flour bag and she starts running. i chase after her.

All too soon i realize this is exactly what led me to Laura not talking to me. I stop dead in my tracks, she had seemed mad at me, and i sure as hell don't want that again.

"Laura," i call "Do you have a shower i can use?" She comes out from her hiding spot behind the couch. "Yeah, upstairs. the first door on the right." she says awkwardly. Okay thanks" i hand her the flour and make my way to the wonderful hot shower.

Laura's POV

Why did he leave so suddenly? Why did he kiss me? Why did he tease me?

I'm left with all these questions when he leaves. Does he not like me at all? That must be the case, why else would he say the kiss shouldn't have happened? I guess i'll never know.

I go back into the kitchen and clean up, questioning myself ever so often. Why are boys so confusing?

Once done with the cleaning, i start the pancake batter. Don't get me wrong, i liked the kiss. Actually, i loved it, but ugh why is it so hard to get over him?

I'm flipping the pancakes when Ross walks in. Shirtless. I quickly look away from the 'oh so tempting to stare' six pack. I bite my lip, hoping i'm not drooling.

"So Laura," he speaks up "Can i wash my shirt? there's flour all over it"

"Oh um yeah, you know where it is. it's really easy to use." I turn around to the sink, planning on washing the bowl."Thanks" i hear his footsteps walk away and i sigh. how am i supposed to be friends with him?

I hear the washer start and footsteps enter the kitchen. i turn the water on and start to rinse the bowl. "Can i ask you something?" oh lord what does he want now?

"Shoot" i think of a basketball when i say it.

"When's your birthday?" now why does this rock star need to know my birthday?

"

"Why?"

"Because, what if i wanted to give you something." I turn around, there stands a shirtless blonde with a curious look on his face. "November 29th"

"November 29th?" his eyes widen "Laura that was last Wednesday!" "I know"

He rolls his eyes, "why didn't you tell me?" nosy boy " because i didn't think it was important" I say.

"Well it is! one second" he pulls out his phone and types something in, less then a minute later he gets a text and smiles, "You don't have plans next weekend right?"

i fake gasp " i am offended"

He sighs, "you know what i meant."

He gets out these puppy dog eyes and pouts his bottom lip. "Please pretty please will you forgive me" I roll my eyes. "i'm taking a shower" i announce, turning off the burner.

"But wait! do you have plans?" I smile and say "I do now".

Once in the bathroom, i strip and take a long hot shower. Cleaning all the flour off in the process. Once done, I wrap a towel around myself and turn on the hair curler. I walk into my room and turn on my ipad and look up the weather. 98%. I guess the snow won't stay for long.

I look out the window and sure enough half the snow is gone. I glance out at the clock and see it's 6:23am, early for a sunday morning.

I pick out a pink sundress that stops just above the knees with spaghetti straps and my black ankle boots. I walk back into the bathroom and pop a mint into my mouth, i put a little bit of make up on and curl my hair. Smiling at my accomplishment in the mirror i walk downstairs.

Ross's POV

Oh my god it's 6:45 am, she said she was taking a shower! Suddenly i hear footsteps and i straighten out my position on the couch. and an angel looking figure walks into sight.

"Oh my freaking god" i mutter. "what" she heard me? "oh nothing. let's go to the beach!" i exclaim, standing up. "damn it Ross it took me forever to get ready. i am NOT going to the beach!" she shouts.

"Well, somebody didn't get enough sleep" i say sarcastically."Well, i'm not the one that hogged all the blanket!" she says, pointing her finger at me.

"Says the person who left the air conditioning on during a blizzard." I can tell that got to her. oh my Jesus she's glaring she's going to kill me.

"Whatever" she mumbles and walks into the kitchen as i follow her. She walks to the skillet by the counter. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms loosely around her waist.

"But you still love me" I whisper in her ear and she turns around so she's facing me. I bend my head down so our heads are at the same height. our foreheads are touching and i'm staring deep into her eyes.

She says one thing before breaking the eye contact and turning around.

"Whatever"

**who watched the new episode? i can't believe they just showed you can come to me like they weren't about to kiss. **

**PLEASE READ**

**So i was wondering who's pov you wanted the next chapter to be in. it's going to take place 1 week later for Laura's birthday party. i have the first quarter written in Laura's and i was wondering if you wanted to find out the surprise in Ross's or in Laura's.**

**And i've been spending my freetime watching the second season of the fosters so OMG MAJOR BRALLIE IN THE FINALE!**

**so i decided i'm going to say a fanfic in every chapter that i've read.**

**This one is called 'Good boys are bad boys that haven't been caught' it's based off the song 'good girls' by 5 seconds of summer so**

**and i just realized i'm 11 reviews away from 50 and i'm freaking out.**

**during the new episode of A&amp;A tonight i was seriously jumping on my bed during the songs and yeah please read and review.**

**not my best chapter but the next one should be better. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Laura's POV

1 week later, December 8th.

It's been a week since Ross spent the night, we haven't spoke about the kiss but we do have flirty moments.

"Please tell me," I beg Ross. This surprise is all I've been able to think about. We're eating lunch and it's Friday which means we have a live taping for secrets and songbooks. It wasn't as awkward as i thought it would be, it actually felt kind of natural to hug Ross.

"Laura, we've been over this. I'm not telling you" I sigh "what should i wear?" surely this would give me a hint of what we were doing. Raini and Ross give each other a knowing look,"Raini's coming over tonight to pick out your clothes"/

"Tonight? i thought it was tomorrow," Nobody answers me and thats when i realized how oddly quiet Calum has been.

"Calum... do you know something?" He looks up from his food and to Ross. "You said she wouldn't ask!" He exclaims. wait, What's wrong with asking him?

Ross pulls out his phone and types something, only a second later Calums beeps. He nods and mumbles "yeah okay, thanks." he looks back down at his food to look up a moment later to find me staring him down. He shifts his eyes nervously to Ross and finally bursts.

"Fine! It's going to be a weekend trip!" He slaps his hand over his mouth.

"Dude!" Ross almost yells. "She was staring me down! making me nervous!" he shouts.

"Great, blame it on me." i say sarcastically, He looks at me with a WTF look on his face and i slouch down in my seat. "yeah, okay blame it on me" I mumble looking down at my salad.

Once home, i flop down on my back on the couch.I'm so tired. it's 9:45 pm and we -the cast- had decided we should do a live stream every Friday after the live taping. Unfortunately even though i'm exhausted, i won't be able to fall asleep with all the excitement of the trip.

My mom walks into the living room and sits down next to me. "Where's dad?" i don't bother with looking at her, i just keep my eyes on the ceiling. "Work." See that's the thing with my dad. He works at night and sleeps during the day, he's awake in the evenings but i'm always filming till at least 8.

"Oh, well," i pause considering telling her about the trip but decide it's the best to tell. "So Ross, Raini, and Calum are mad i didn't tell them it was my birthday a few weeks ago, So Ross told me to free my weekend and today i just found out it was a weekend trip." I don't say it fast like i usually do, instead i talk slower.

"I know" wait did she just say? "How?" she laughs, "Laura honey, i know everything" I can tell i look mortified, she evilly laughs, or at least that's how i hear it.

"Oh my god." I barley whisper, "Oh my gosh your reaction!" She starts laughing really hard and i roll my eyes. "Laura, Ross already told me about the trip. He really is a sweet kid, no wonder you like him." And with that she stands up and walks up the stairs.

She knows i like him? or used to like him i mean. Does the mean she recognized him from the posters when he came over?

"Knock knock knock" Raini walks through the front door carrying a shopping bag and a duffle bag. "So where are we going?" i ask as we walk into my now R5less bedroom.

"No telling." She opens up my closet and grabs my purple duffle bag.

Once she turns around and sees my pouty face she sighs, "Fine. It's somewhere you've heard of but never been." "But that's a terrible hint!" i exclaim, "You know I've only ever been to Colorado!" She slightly smirks and says "exactly!"

Now it's my turn to sigh, I grab a sweater thinking it will most likely be cold. "Nope! i pick out your clothes" She takes the clothes from my hands and tosses them on the bed.

I lay down on top of them and slowly start to drift off. the last thing i see is Raini holding a pair of shorts and flip flops.

I wake up to somebody shaking my shoulder, I open my eyes to see Vanessa.

"okay okay i'm up!" I say sitting up. "why am i up at" i pause looking at the clock, "12:55pm?".

"We're leaving tonight." she stands up and starts to leave when i stand up and stop her. "what do you mean tonight? To where!" I shake her shoulders to make it more dramatic but fail because she just laughs "The band you like is downstairs, Raini packed your clothes and shoes you have to pack everything else." Okay?

As soon as she's gone i rush to the bathroom and grab my makeup bag, hair curler, straightener, then my tooth brush and tooth paste.

Since i'll probably sleep i pop a mint into my mouth instead of brushing and then brush my hair.

I quickly wash my makeup off my face from earlier off and dry my face. Once back into my room and packed, I grab my phone, ipad, ipod, and headphones and . i wouldn't want to bring anything embarrassing since the security will most likely check our bags.

I rush down the stairs to see everyone talking in a group. Ross is the first to notice me, he waves an walks over.

"Are you excited?" he smiles. "yeah, um why is everyone here? not to sound rude?" i quickly add the last part. he laughs and says "yeah well, for some odd reason they don't want 4 teenagers to go out of town alone."

I blush and look down and scold myself for having such a dirty mind. "haha" i fake laugh,"i guess i'll find out where we're going at the airport." i smile innocently and bat my eyelashes.

"Yeaaaah no," my smile drops. " i got us a private jet" he pops an imaginary collar and i just playfully punch his chest.

"Okay... everybody... settle down" Stormie calls out catching every ones attention. Once seeing all eyes and ears are on her she continues. "Since we don't have enough room in one car we are going to have to split up. So how about the Maranos, Raini, and Calum ride in the Marano's car. and us Lynches go in our van?"

That's when i finally realize my family and Ross's WHOLE family is going on this trip.

My smile instantly gets wider, i feel like a Disney princess right now.

Once my bags are packed in the lynches van along with all the other luggage we are off!

It's doesn't take long to get through the security considering it's 1:30 in the morning, i had doubted it would be busy.

Before i know it everyone is seated in the plane and we are taking off. I change my ipod to airplane mode and plug my headphones in.

I put my music on shuffle and the first song makes me smile as i drift off.

My favorite theme song.

There's no way i can make it without you.

**A/N this chapter is short and there are many grammar mistakes. I wrote this a few days ago and just now got this typed up. It's almost midnight here so again i'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**Please review. **

**Also storys and author shout outs will be in the next chapter where you find out where they are going :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Laura's POV

"Come on, just tell me," i complain. once we got off the airplane Rydel blindfolded me so i couldn't find out what state we were in. "Nope" she answers and guides me into a car.

It's only me and her. I heard them (the others) talking about them getting the bags and her bringing me to the hotel.

"Can you at least tell me what time it is?" i whine, i hear her sigh and then say, "It's 9:30 am. The flight was only 5 hours". 5 hours? so that means we're still in america. hopefully.

"So when do i find out what state we're in?" "Not a clue, I think Ross is planning on telling you soon though." Now it's my turn to sigh, I hear the car engine turn on and the sound of the radio being turned on.

After a few minutes She turns off the engine and I hear her move around a little. "whatcha doin?" I ask, "one second" "Rydel Mary Lynch! I am blindfolded and bored. you do not get permission to text!" I scold. "Okay, geez. i was just texting everyone to find out when they would get here." Okay well now i fell bad.

"Sorry." I mumble. I probably shouldn't have done that. their being so nice to me and i'm yelling. I should just shut up now.

We exit the car and she guides me up a couple of stairs and through a door. I feel the cold air hit me and i feel instantly refreshed. Did i not mention it's really hot outside? Yeah well it is.

"Lynch and Marano residence" Rydel says in her most polite voice. "Yes, do you have any kind of ID on you?" a male voice says. okay so we must be at a hotel.

"Uh yeah. here you go" I'm guessing she's showing him her I.D. He tells us the room number and we walk up a couple flights of stairs and then walk into a weird smelling room. Well, i'm pretty sure all hotel rooms smell weird.

"Okay now you get to take off your blindfold." I squeal and she laughs and unties my blindfold.

Once, i see light i look around the room. There's 3 queen size beds and a pull out couch, a bathroom (that i haven't looked in yet) and a small mini kitchen.

It's not a master sweet but i don't think i'd be able to sleep in one. It looks really cozy.

"This is where the girls are sleeping-" but i cut my idol off with a hug. She seems shocked but hugs me back. It's really unfair that they are doing this for me. I mean they just met me and i really didn't want anything for my birthday.

A knock on the door pulls me back to reality. I walk over and open the door. There stands My best friend, Mother, Sister, and idol's Mom. They smile and all say hello. they walk into the room and Raini practically throws the suitcase down onto a bed,

"So what do you think of paradise?" Vanessa asks with a smile on her face, Paradise? Where am i? "Ross hasn't told her" Rydel glares at my guilty looking sister and i awkwardly laugh.

"Ready for breakfast?" My mother asks me after setting her bags down next to the couch.

"Yeah, i'm a little tired though." I yawn as if on cue and she laughs at me. "We're coming back here to rest a little bit after then we're going to go." I nod and then start to wonder, "Where's the boys?" "Well somebody's a little eager to see my brother." Rydel laughs and i throw a pillow at her. "I was just asking a question. " I state which just makes Rydel laugh even harder.

I sit down on the comfortable couch and rest my feet up on the coffee table. Rydels phone rings and i look over at her curiously. She blushes a deep red before looking around to see if anyone saw her but everyone is busy putting away their clothes. but me.

"Rydellington" I sing song and she just throws the pillow i had thrown at her back at me.

After Breakfast we went back into the rooms the rest. I had seen Ross at the table but he was on his phone the whole time. talk about rude. he only mumbled a good morning to me before leaving off to the boys hotel room.

I'm really curios about this big surprise and where i am. I did look through a window in the kitchen but only say a couple palm trees. Maybe i'm in Hawai. No, it only took a few hours. no way am i there.

I lay in bed thinking when i realize i'm never going to gall asleep before. I quietly get out of the bed i'm sharing with Raini and tip toe into the bathroom. I stare at the reflection in the mirror and sigh, i should have at least combed my hair before going downstairs.

I decide a shower would be best in this state. I grab the shampoo the hotel nicely provides and hop into the shower.

And here we are again with the blindfold. We're about to leave to hotel to whatever event we are going to when Rydel pulls the black cloth from her pocket. does she really hate me that much?

I've given up on trying to figure out where we are. Once the darkness is again covering my eyes, Rydel drags me into a car along with Ross, Stormie, My Mom, and Vanessa.

She drives for a while until the car comes to a stop.

"We're here!" She announces. "we're here?" I feel a muscular hand grab mine and help me out of the rental car. He guides me a couple feet and then i feel Ross's presence disappear behind me. He unties the blindfold and it drops to the ground. The sun blinds my eyes for a few seconds before my eyes adjust to the brightness. my eyes focas on the sign on front.

Ross reads out loud as if i couldn't see it surrounded by palm trees.

"Welcome to Miami Florida!"

**3rd time typing this out. you find out why they're in florida in the next chapter. I'll try to get it up by Friday.**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**'The bad boy next door' by 'exhaustible'**

**'Camp heartache' by ' .lust '**

**'Popstars to parents' by 'R5Auslly'**

**'Letters from home' by ' . '**

**I wrote this at midnight last night and so i'm sorry it's short and horribly written.**

**Please review it helps me update faster :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Lauras POV

"Welcome to Miami Florida!"

We're in Florida? I half smile, still a little confused as to why we are here. Don't get me wrong, I'm not unhappy, i'm just wondering why they picked here.

"Oh this is so cool!" I'm not really sure what else to say, luckily i don't have to say anymore.

"So it's time for the first event!" Ross exclaims. "Wait there's more?" i ask, i honestly thought we were just going to hang around here. "Laura, the party's just getting started, you didn't think we were just going to bring you to Florida to just hand around the beach did you?" I fake laugh, "haha, no."

They all laugh and i slightly blush. Ross eagerly pushes us in the car and he gets in the drivers seat. He starts to drive for a while and after about 30 minutes i start to get bored. There's nothing, and when i say nothing i mean NOTHING.

We're passing by all these cornfields on dirt roads. Finally we pull up to a old cozy looking small house. There's a small barn and a couple cows. Hopefully we're not milking cows, Oh wait Ross would actually set that up. I roll my eyes as the Blonde opens the door and gets out. i watch him walk over to a man in overalls and they start to talk.

I wonder what they're talking about.

Ross smiles and nods before walking back to the car and opening the door. "Okay, everyone they're ready." Who's ready?

After the girls and I pile out of the car i see the other rental car they rented is parked behind us, i guess the boys had followed us. I'm right when i see the band i used to be -oh so in love with- gets out.

"Okay Laura, You're going to change in the house and and once you're done meet us by the barn." Raini throws me a duffle bag and guides me to the bathroom.

What are we doing? I look at myself in the full length body mirror. I'm wearing a white tank top with a red and black plaid shirt over it, jean shorts and Cowgirl boots. So this is why she wanted to pack for me.

"So when are you going to tell me what we are doing?" I ask, once i catch up with everyone at the barn. Raini, Rydel, and Vanessa all have the same outfit on as me but with different colors in the plaid shirt. "You haven't figured it out?" Ross asks, confused. I shake my head no and he laughs, walking over to the barn doors. "Maybe this will help." He pushes open one of the barn doors and i let out a small gasp as i realize what we are doing.

We're going horse back riding.

My Horse's name is Scarlet, I'm right behind the guy who leads us on the trails while Ross is behind me. With a little help, I had gotten up onto my horse and figured out how to get her to go left, right, forward, and stop.

We are all in line as the horses start walking when i realize this is the perfect time to talk to Ross. "So... Why did you pick Miami?" I ask causally guiding my horse forward. "Well i figured if we're going to be on a TV show that's supposed to be in Florida, we should try to get the Florida vibe." He says "If that makes any sense," I laugh and nod my head, knowing he can see me.

I feel a vibrate in my pocket and look around to see if the guy in front of me is watching and luckily he's not. We're not supposed to text while on a horse, we could loose control or the horse could but we're in flat land so i guess i could just take a peek.

_'What was the one guys name in the band that isn't Family? -Vanessa'_

I roll my eyes at my sister, of course she would like him.

_'Ellington? He has a girlfriend! Geez, i thought you liked that one guy that played Emmet.'_

I quickly press send and go back to looking around at the beautiful nature. I am again interrupted by my phone but this time by Someone else.

'_You're not supposed to be texting. -Ross'_

I look back at where he is riding, Phone away, not in hand. Instead of answering him i stick my tongue out and he rolls his eyes. Keeping one hand on the rope on the saddle, I pull my phone out of my pocket and text as fast i can with a flip phone. Right when i'm about to press send, I get a text from Vanessa.

'_I may or may not like that Ellington dude and to answer your question. No i do not like Sean. We are only friends. Anyways, his Character cheated on my Character so i don't think we would ever be together again.'_

_I roll my eyes and put my phone away, _I would most likely be in trouble if i got caught. but Vanessa is at the very back of the line so i think she would get away without getting caught.

Ross's POV

After the ride I had planned for us to go out for lunch and then back to the hotel to rest before the next surprise. I planned around 3 big things for this weekend and I cannot wait for tonight. That's when the big one is going to take place.

I had planned going to Miami for a couple weeks now. not for Laura's birthday, but just to get to know the place for the show. But once i found out about her birthday being 2 weeks ago i thought this is the perfect time to go.

Man she's going to love me when she finds out what we're doing tonight.

**So who saw the new A&amp;A last night? I'm going to be completely honest when i say this, i laughed when Ross said what his hate was. I mean yeah, his might be the worst out of them all but i'm surprised there wasn't anything about his hair.**

**So i know these chapters are getting shorter and there probably the worst i've ever written but hey i'm updating more :)**

**Okay so i've been meaning to say this for a while but always forgot. **

**This story is supposed to take place when the show was first filmed, Back in 2010. I'm sorry if i got some of their ages mixed up. I realize now i shouldn't have put the Rydellington thing in the 2nd chapter into this story yet, that happened this year in 2014 and not in 2010. I wish i could re-do the chapter but i honestly have no idea what i would replace it with. **

**Also, I didn't become an R5 fan until maybe last Christmas so i'm sorry if i get these things messed up.**

**Sean Berdy is talked about in this chapter and if you don't know who he is then i will tell you.**

**He stars on Vanessa's show switched at birth.**

**So for this chapters story i'm going to put 'Rumor has it' I'm not really sure who it's but it's on wattpad so check on there.**

**And so (don't judge me i just started fanfiction) I only found out about the traffic bar last night and i started freaking out. So it turns out people in OTHER Countries read my stories and every chapter gets around 100 views and i honestly thought about 6 people read this story.**

**So please read, review, favorite, and follow. I know there are more than 6 people who read this because i have 35 follows. So i know you have an account and if you're a guest go ahead and review i love all of them.**

**So yeah, if you guys have made down this far into the Author's note, Thank you :)**


	17. NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I'm sorry i haven't been updated in like 2 months. I have been very busy. But every so often i will wonder where i am going with this story. When i started this story i thought it would be about 20-30 chapters and it would be done by the end of summer. As you can see, that did not happen. Once the trip is over i am going to do a time skip. I am planning on skipping to between May &amp; November of 2014. I feel that if i keep writing like 5 chapters for everyday then this story will not end anytime close to where Austin and Ally ends.**

**I hope this makes sense. If it doesn't then just PM me and i'll explain it.**

**Also, In my last chapter somebody pointed out that there are no cornfields in Florida. I apologize. I have only once been to Florida and that was maybe 6 years ago. I live in the middle of America and i see mostly cornfields. Now that i look it up i see there is not a lot of farming there, i again apologize, i should have done more research before i wrote that. I know that it is not all cornfields as i may seem i had put in the story, It meant as to they drove out to the country.**

**Okay, now that that's off my chest...**

**HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING! or if you don't live in America, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**I have a question for you all wonderful people that actually read these. **

**Do you have any Holiday traditions?**

**We see my moms side of the family more than my dads on holidays, Her side of the family is mostly adults and teenagers so we usually see a movie. This year after dinner we are going to see the Mockingjay part 1. I have read the books so i am prepared to cry :'). **

**Okay, and i am not sure when i will be uploading again. I do not have my own laptop so i can not update as often as others.**

**Last time i updated i had just started typing my stories out instead of writing so i am in the middle of the chapter and confused of where i am.**

**I promise i will update before January, I know that is like a month or 2 away but it's better than next summer.**

**WHO SAW THE FREAKING NEW EPISODE? OH MY GOSH! I CRIED AND AHH IT'S THE END OF DEZTIN BUT THE START OF ALLY'S TOUR! BUT THEN THEY SAID I LOVE YOU AND KISSED AND AH I ALMOST DIED IN FEELS!**

**If you have any questions then message me, it alerts my email and then i see it within 2 days.**

**Sorry this wasn't a chapter :(**


	18. Chapter 18

Laura's POV

The dive back to the hotel was quiet. Everyone is tired, Well, at least i am.

We ate at the restaurant inside the hotel, I ordered a grilled cheese sand which with a small side of tomato soup. I made small chat with everyone at the table. I can't wait to go sleep.

I feel my phone vibrate, I quickly open it and see a text from Ross.

'_You're not talking much. Is everything okay?'_

_I smile at the text, _He cares. I look up at him, His eyebrows are furrowed together in concern. He looks adorable.

I send my reply and see him sigh -I think of relief- before putting his phone back in his pocket.

'_I'm great! :) I had an amazing time, just tired :0'_

* * *

As soon as i finished my food i hear Rydel squeal. "What?" I question. She's staring at her watch. "We're going to be late!"

"Oh my God, i totally forgot! It's almost 1!" Vanessa stands up and so does Raini. I follow the three of them down a strange hallway. Finally, we arrive at the door with a sign on it that gave it all away.

We were getting massages.

* * *

Ross's POV

"Okay, so it's at 6 right?" I ask. Rocky nods, "Yes, they know you're coming . Chill." I nod and sit down on the sofa in the lobby.

It's 5:30, After the massage I had scheduled them to go get mani=pedi (Raini's words not mine), They would then go rest in their room.

"Are you sure she'll like this?" I'm worried that Laura will kill me if she hates it. "FOR THE 8TH TIME YES! SHE'S READ ALL THE BOOKS AND RAINI SAID SHE LOVES THEM!" Rocky yells at me. Finally, after what seems like forever, she walks in. I slightly gasp when i see her. She's wearing a red strapless dress that ends just above the knees, with heels, her hair is curled and her makeup is flawless. She smiles when she sees me and walks over.

"Do i look okay? Raini didn't tell me where we were going and neither did any of out sister so i was worried and-" She rambles on, "You look Beautiful." I breath. she looks down and i see her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. Adorable.

"Shall we go?" I ask, Now she smiles, "We shall." we link out arms and start to walk out. "Have fun!" I hear Raini call but not long after does Rocky say, "But not too much fun!" I can hear his smirk. I feel my face heat up and i can tell, Laura is blushing too.

**This is a short boring filler chapter. I really needed to update because if i don't then i will go on and not update so here it was.**

**First of all if you are looking for any youtubers to watch then i recommend watching SaphiraFashion, Last Friday she was doing a live stream and we (her subscribers) were so close to trending #newsaphvideo worldwide. But people started leaving because it was late. Please subscribe She's awesome and you will not regret it.**

**Here is the chapterly fanfics to read.**

**'Not who you think i am' by 'louder4life'**

**'Slapped' by 'ThePenIsMighty' (I'm hoping it's the pin is mighty lol)**

**So i hoped you all had a great thanksgiving and stuffed your self :)**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed in the past update even though it wasn't a chapter.**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LOVELY LAURA MARIE MARANO!**

**Love you all :)**


	19. Happy new year!

Laura's POV

And today is the day my heart dropped and i think I've cried the most tears I've cried. Okay, let me explain.

"Ross, at least tell me when we will get there."He smiles nervously, Eyes on the road, hands on the steering wheel. I could tell he was nervous. My first thought when i found out Ross was taking me somewhere alone my first thought was a date. But when Rydel told me she would never help her brother date one of her friends it was confirmed it was not a date. Vanessa wanted me to wear a black dress but the other girls said it wouldn't be appropriate.

I ended up in a red dress after Rydel's idea of a hot pink dress was shot down.

Ross pulls into a fancy looking restaurants parking lot. "We're here." He says after putting the car in park and shutting off the engine. Ross practically runs to my door and opens it for me. I don't know about him but this sure feels like a date to me. He never even asked me out so hopefully it's not. It will be much easier getting over him.

He grabs my hand and we walk inside. And when i said fancy, fancy is an understatement. It has high ceiling, at least 100 feet tall. A beautiful chandelier, White table cloths cover the rounded tables, and stairs to be seated upstairs.

It looks all too expensive.

We walk up to a waitress with a clipboard. "Last name?" She sounds polite. "Lynch." Ross replies, Her eyes scan the paper on the clipboard and they widen, "Yes, please follow me."

We follow her past all the tables and up the stairs. Finally we arrive at a rounded table with 4 seats. We both sit down across from each other.

"Hi, my name is Jennett, Your waiter will be here shortly." She smiles and walks off.

"So what-" I'm cut off by Ross's cell phone ringing. "Sorry, Only a minute, promise." He presses answer on his phone, "Hello, oh hey, You're here? Come upstairs, okay... bye" He hangs up and i give him a confused look, he just smiles.

"Who's here? Do i know them?" i ask and he just says "Stand up," "But we just sat down." I protest. He runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair and sighs, "Laura..." He trails off and i stand up. "Okay, good." He walks Behind me and covers my eyes with his hands. I hear footsteps and start to get nervous.

What is happening? "Okay, Laura, open your eyes." he removes them and i gasp as i see 2 people i adore.

Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson,

Before Everything went black.

**I know i haven't updated in forever but i'm sorry, i should be updating tomorrow.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Funny story, when the clock struck midnight i ripped my 2014 calender down from the wall and put my 2015 mockingjay calender up. **

**STORY FOR THE CHAPTER**

**'The G word'**

**'WonderWall'**

**I forget who writes those stories but they should come up when you search them.**

**I HAVE NEVER WATCHED OR READ HARRY POTTER BUT LAURA LOVES THEM SO I HAD TO PUT THEM IN. My best friend loves harry potter so i had her go over the next few chapter to make sure i got the right facts.**

**So please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

**LOVE YOU ALL, SHOULD BE UPDATING SOON, BYE!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Again, I have never watched or read Harry potter so i am sorry if i got some stuff wrong.**

Laura's POV

I'm awake, I hear talking. Both voices I do not recognize. My eyes are closed, I'm not in a coma if that's what you're thinking. I can see the bright lights through my eyelids, it's creepy to think i can see even when their covered.

I don't want to get up, It's comfortable where i am. I hear footsteps then a voice i could never forget.

"Is Laura okay?" Ross.

My eyes shoot open and i sit up. Ross's eyes are wide open. I see 2 female nurses, who i'm guessing were the ones i heard talking. I look around the room, I'm in a hospital.

But why?

Ross rushes over and kneels beside the hospital bed, "Oh my gosh Laura, are you okay?" Ross asks. He's concerned again.

"Yeah, i'm fine. My head hurts a little though, what happened?"

He lets out a huge sigh of relief and smiles. "I took you out to dinner but when you saw Daniel-" I cut Ross off by a loud squeal.

"eeee! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, that was so nice of you!" I hug him and he hesitates before putting his arms around me. I smile. He's such a great person. Even though i fainted and will probably never see them again, he had got them to meet us for dinner.

I pull away, now, It's question time. "So what happened after i passed out?" I ask, I scoot over and pat the bed and he stands up and sits down beside me.

"Well, Daniel wanted to call a ambulance but Emma thought it wasn't a big enough emergency so we took you to the back room and after 10 minutes and you didn't wake up we took you here." He explains.

"How long was i out?" I ask.

"Bout an hour. But it turns out we actually have a lot in common." My eyes widen as i realize something.

"They're here?!" He nods and i sprint off to the restroom inside the hospital room.

I thought they would have left by now. I straighten my dress out in the mirror, Thank god they didn't put me in one of those ugly hospital gowns. I fix my hair so it looks okay before i go back to Ross.

He's talking to one of the nurses and when she spots me her and the other nurse leave. Ross smiles at me. "Okay, so we can lease as soon as you're ready." He says. "Okay, then i'm ready." He grabs my hand and we walk out into the waiting room.

As soon as Emma spots us she nudges Daniel and he looks up from his magazine. His eyes meet mine, My heart dropped, he was he more beautiful in person.

They stand up and we greet them halfway. Ross is the first to speak. "Laura, This is Daniel Radclife and Emma Watson, Guys, this is my... friend Laura." I can hear his tone sadden at the word friend but i ignore it.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Emma says as i shake hands with her. Next is Daniel. Oh boy. "H-hello," I shake his hand and he smiles, of course, i'm already smiling. "You look lovely. Nice to meet you."

Of course i had a crush on him when i was younger, Even before the movies i loved Harry. Of course I dreamed of going to Hogwarts someday. Of course I was jealous of Hermoine but loved the character together. Of course, i was disappointed the night of my eleventh birthday came and i was still in my bedroom. I had gotten over my school girl crush. But shaking hands with him brings the feeling back.

"T-Thanks." Ross can tell i'm nervous, so he speaks for me. "Laura is a big fan of you guys."

"I can see that." Daniel says.

And oh god, that British accent he has.

After the hospital incident we went back to the restaurant. All the waiters and waitresses looked at us weirdly but who can blame them, i did faint in their restaurant.

I was nervous as first but once Emma started talking a felt a lot more secure. Turns out we have a lot in common.

After Dinner was over, we saw the lion king, which was back in theaters for a while. The theater was empty so every singe one of us sang at the top of our lungs, not caring how bad we sounded. I cried when mufasa died and so did Emma. We laughed at our selfs when we realized how pathetic we looked to the boys.

"Oh my god. This was so much fun. Thanks for coming and Thank you Ross for setting this up." I turn to him and he's looking down in embarrassment. I giggle when i see his cheeks are pink.

"Oh my! it's getting late, we have a early meeting tomorrow morning!" Emma exclaims.

We are outside out hotel now. I glance at Daniels watch and see it's 12:56pm. Wow, we've been talking for a long time. They both apologize as they leave. I'm a little disappointed but am excited to go to bed.

It's silent as Ross and i walk inside and ride up the elevator. no doubt we're both exhausted.

We stop at my door and i turn to him. "Ross, i just want you to know i had a really good time tonight," I say softly. "You're welcome, I had fun tonight too." He smiles and i give him a tight hug. I pull away slowly and with my hand behind my back i twist to doorknob to make sure it is unlocked. It is.

I kiss his cheek, my lips staying a little bit longer than they should have. "Thank you." I whisper and before he can answer i slip inside the room and close the door.

I am met with 3 pairs of eyes staring back at mine.

"Spill."

**So what did you think? Longer than the past one which i am proud of but kind of a filler.**

**The next chapter is a cliff hanger so i will try to update quickly after that one.**

**OMG I FINALLY GOT TO 50 REVIEWS! I am freaking out! And according to the views chart i have gotten over 1000 just since 2015 started! 3 days! Holy cow!**

**And for the story recommendations **

**"Grind with me" by 'Ausllyforeverafter' just type in grind with me raura in google and it will come up.**

**Also, who else saw the Season 4 premiere promo? It was awesome! and I just now saw the video about Ross falling in love with Laura from back in October.**

**If you haven't see them they are on my twitter acount, might have to scroll down a little.**

**'Writing_anna'**

**Please Review, Follow, and favorite! :) Love you all, you're awesome!**


	21. Chapter 20

Ross's POV

The last surprise on my list was a big one. My first thought was this one but i saved it for Sunday.

We will be flying back to California late tonight. The tickets were expensive and so were getting her favorite people in the world in Miami.

I finally get up from the pullout bed in the couch. I yawn as the sunlight pours through the window and onto my face. I grab my phone, and put on a shirt and shoes, I was already wears pajama pants.

I snatch a hotel card before I leave the room and to the elevator. If we were going to do this than i needed to be up early.

Once the elevator dings I walk towards the lobby. Not many people are up. Maybe 10 people at the most are down here, including the employees.

I spot Laura on a couch on her Ipad. Maybe i shouldn't talk to her after what happened last night... What the hell, I'm going to be with her all day.

I sit down next to her. "Good morning." I look at her but she won't look up.

"Morning," I rest my head on her shoulder. She's on Twitter. I see her signout and click sign up. "Whatcha doin'?" I ask, I look at this time at the top of her Ipad. 6:10?

Damn, that bed was uncomfortable.

"Making a new account, There's some ... embarrassing stuff on the other." Embarrassing? "Embarrassing how?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Nothing, I'll post something about my new account and give it a week." Hmmm... looks like i'm going to have to investigate a little on this.

"Come on," I life my head off her shoulder. "Why?"

I grin, "It's a surprise."

Laura's POV

I swear to god if he doesn't stop i'm going to kill him. I can't believe he took us here. Both of our Families too. This much have cost him so much. I take a deep breath.

He took us to Disney World.

I take a step out of the rental car and look around. "Ross, I swear to god," He laughs, "You swear what." I glare at him, "This whole trip. Oh my god this must have cost so much." With us out of the car his family starts piling out of the other while my family gets out one by one.

When we are all out and ready, we are put in pairs.

"Okay, I know almost all of you are adults but this will work better if we go in pairs," Sometimes my mom can be embarrassing. I mean we aren't in Kindergarten, Right?

"Laura, you're with Ross," How she decided we were paired up together is unknown to me. "Rydel and Ellinton, Raini ad Calum, Vanessa and Riker, Rocky and Ryland. and then we will be with Mr and Mrs. Lynch." We all agreed and set off on our own.

Leaving our parents at the food court. "So how did you get the money for this trip?" I ask, "Well that, my dear, is magic." He answers. I nudge him with my elbow and we both laugh.

"Speaking of magic, this whole park is filled with it so-" He's cut off by my favorite cartoon character ever walking up to us. Goofy. "OH MY GOD! Hi!" I squeal and Goofy gestures a laugh. "Hi, my names Ross and this is my friend Laura." Ross smiles as he speaks, Goofy nods and i laugh. "C- Can we get a picture with you?" I stutter and mentally facepalm. I hear the employee in the costume laugh and nod. Wow, great job Laura.

"Hey, can you take our picture?" Ross asks an elderly lady, "Of course, dear," He hands her his phone and she snaps a picture as we post, she hands it back to Ross and says, "Oh, you and your girlfriend make a cute couple." I blush and look down. "Um, Thanks but actually we aren't a couple-" Before he can finish she speaks "I have to go." and walks away.

We continue walking, "Well that was awkward." I awkwardly say. " Yeah, like she shouldn't just assume we are together." he nervously laughs. I can tell he's nervous, "Why don't we go on the tower of terror?" He asks.

"Sure!" I love roller coasters and scary rides. "YES!" he shouts and starts running off towards the long waiting line.

I giggle, he sounds like a child, an adorable child, I sigh and run off after him.

Vanessa's POV

Roses, sleeping beauty the play, lunch. If i didn't know any better i would say this is a date. But Riker doesn't like me like that, right? He excused himself to go to the bathroom and here i am worrying about this.

We've been chatting and i found out we have a lot in common.

We both like acting, Our favorite colors are blue, and we have younger siblings that are hopelessly in love. We both laughed as we came across the subject.

We both know how nervous yet comfortable around each other they are. We made a bet, I owe him twenty dollars if they date before the show ends and he owes me 20 dollars if they date after the show ends.

I spot Riker walking over to the table, I stand up and smile. "What should we do next?" I ask and he grins, "I have an idea, follow me."

He pays but not before I protest and should pay half, but he refuses.

He walks into a private but beautiful garden, with me by his side. There's several trees and millions of beautiful flowers.

We're walking on a stone pathway, every so often we see a stone bench.

"What are we doing here?" i ask softly, "It's a uh short cut." he mumbles and i barley catch it. "To what?" I ask again. "A ride." is all he says. We keep walking side by side and i realize he is right when we exit the garden on the other end.

The tower of terror . But what i saw next to the building is what shocked me the most. "Oh my god," I gasp. "Do you see that?"he looks over at me and i nod.

Standing, 50 yards in front of us was my sister and his brother. Together. Kissing.

**THEY KISSED! WHAT?**

**So, i guess you could say this is a cliff hanger, the next chapter explains what happens.**

**It's 1:30 am and i'm sorry for any mistakes. This is normal length i guess but it took forever because i'm tired. If i i could pay someone to type, i would. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**Thank you SO much for reviewing and following and favoriting. **

**I freak out whenever i see one of you have posted something.**

**LAST THING I SWEAR.**

**I rewatched the first A&amp;A stream and CALUM was the one who came up with adorkable so...**

**Yeah, love you all!**

**Thank you, i'm going to bed. GOODNIGHT!**


	22. Chapter 22

"OH MY GOSH I HAVE A WORD FOR LAURA!" Ross shouts and we all stare at him. "Adorkable."

"You said that the past 2 times!" Raini exclaims. I laugh, he kept that word in his brain for 3 years. Wow. You may be wondering what we're doing. We"Re doing the first live cast since filming for season 4 started.

"Oh, i did?" Ross gets quiet. "Okay, time for Ross!" Raini exclaims. "I'll go first," Calum says, "Beautiful."

We call get quiet, and again, that is not normal for us.

"The fact that you guys all got quiet made it even more awkward." Calum says and we all laugh. Raini's turn. "Ross, you're talented." Ross slightly blushes and i can tell we're embarrassing him. "Aw guys, you're all so nice." Okay, my turn. "I really hope i haven't said this before. Adorkable." I say and everyone laughs.

You are probably wondering what happened after Ross and I kissed 3 years ago. Well we didn't just decide to kiss, Ok, let me explain.

We were in line when it happened.

_A group of 14 year old girls were in line behind us. I didn't acknowledge them until they screamed. I turned around and saw a short blonde teenage girl holding a camera. She walks up to us. Or should i say Ross._

_"Can i have your picture? or get a picture with you i mean." I could tell she was nervous. So was i when i first met Ross. _

_Ross snapped a quick picture with her and she started to walk away, when it looked as if something clicked in her head. She ran over to me._

_"Oh my god! and you're his co-star!" I didn't think people would recognize me, so i'm glad i wore nice clothes._

_I wore a yellow sundress that went a little too high for my liking so i put on some jean shorts with knee high black boots with my hair in a fishtail braid._

_I nodded to the girl and she ran over to her group of friends. Before i knew it they were chanting a word i now see all over social media. "Raura, Raura, Raura!" I remember my cheeks heating up. We had shippers. We ignored them until they shouted another word. 'Kiss'._

_And soon enough had everyone in line shouting it. Owf course they didn't know we were actors and actresses. Everyone else, i mean. To them we were just a pair of friends that went to disney world together._

_Ross and i shared eye contact and he mouthed something i now know was an apology before he kissed me._

_Everyone instantly shut up, And i could tell that was why he kissed me._

_I am so lucky now that none of those girls had a picture because there are fans everywhere now._

_I briefly remember Vanessa and Riker in the backround wide eyed._

_Later that night we made them swear not to tell anyone._

_We, Ross and i, didn't speak until the next morning during rehearsal and we were bright and cheery. _

We never talked about the kiss. We both understood that it was so they would stop bugging us. We didn't talk about the other 4 in the tv show either.

I'm in my dressing room waiting for Vanessa to pick me up. I'm on my Ipad and i refused to get an Iphone and luckily my flip phone lasted.

I'm scrolling through my mentions and their all pictures of Ross and I from the live stream earlier today. No surprise. Speaking of Ross, he opens the doors and sits down next to me on my couch.

"Whatcha doin'?" He's cheerful. "I'm on twitter. Ugh, they're all pictures of you and i" I turn off my ipad and sigh.

"Oh you love it." He has a smirk on his face. "Yeah, right. You wish." I scoff and stand up.

"That's not what your lips told me when we were at Disney World." That was the first either of us have ever spoken of it after that day. Instead of getting worried like i usually would. I actually respond.

"Shut up, I was on my period and my hormon-" I'm cut off my Ross putting his hands over his ears. I laugh as he runs out of the room. I can hear him running away. "Falalalala I can't hear you!"

I grab my purse as my phone beeps telling me Vanessa is here.

I walk out of the building, Smiling.

**What did you think?**

**I kinda know where this story is going finally, 0h my gosh this is a filler.**

**The next Chapter is basically explaining what happened the past 3 years.**

**I swear this is the first and last time skip, The most i will ever do again is like a month.**

**Thank you SO MUCH for everyone who reads this story. **

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite, i will love you forever!**

**:) Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, I'm SO sorry for the wait, I meant to update way back before the season premiere but i kind of didn't have a chapter written so...**

**I've decided to start replying to reviews if people ask me about the story and so yeah.**

**Deabelle: Aww you're so sweet! Thank you much, I'm glad you're enjoying this. My favorite color is purple and my favorite food ATM is honey lemon chicken. I know it sounds weird but it tastes really good :)**

**G: Eventually, Yes. But at the moment they are only friends.**

**Chapter 23**

Laura's POV "Are you sure he'll like it?" I but my lip, a nervous habit of mine. December 28th, the day before Ross's birthday. Where am I? In a hotel room in Denver Colorado. "Yes, he loves them." He assures me, "And you're sure 2 tickets will be enough?" I question. "Laura, Calm down. He loves Walk The Moon. Ever since you showed him their music back in 2010, he's been obsessed." I sigh,"Thanks Riker." I click proceed to check out on my laptop and type in my credit card number before I finish the ticket buying process.

"Okay, I have to go. We're having some kind of Birthday dinner tonight." Riker says, putting his jacket on. I give him a quick hug, "Thanks again for all your help. Ugh, Men are so hard to buy for."

He laughs and opens up my hotel door, "Goodbye," He then leaves and I sigh and lay down on my hotel bed.

Ross's gift is bought, Cake is baked, I'm just hoping everything turns out as planned.

I shouldn't be worried right? I mean, I'm not the nervous 16 year old girl I was 4 years ago, I'm nineteen, off to college next year. I'm well over Ross by now. It got easy when he left for the louder tour after season 1 was done filming. And then shortly after he got back went to film Teen Beach Movie with Maia Mitchel, -Who by the way i have met and she is a doll-. When he got back we shot season 2 then went on a promotional tour for Austin and Ally, It lasted a couple weeks. A month after we got back he went on a radio tour, and who can forget the dancing out my pants tour after season 3.

But despite the time I barely see him, I'm still proud of him. Not many people can say they've made it.

They filmed the sequel for Teen Beach Movie last summer and he came back tan, Very tan. It feels like home now that he's back, out of the four of us he's been the most successful. I can't say I wasn't happy when I heard they pushed they release date back 7 months. At least He won't be going on tour anytime soon. I've missed him.

The past year I've done a lot too. I graduated from high school, filmed a couple movies, worked on my album a bit, guest starred on Switched at Birth and a music video. I've dated a couple of guys, one was Cody Christian from season 2, and then Brad Simpson from the Vamps.

Cody cheated on my after a month and Brad and I fell apart when his band went on tour. So I'm single.

I'm not saying Ross is a bad person, Just gone... and successful. I barley see him outside of rehearsal, he's always doing stuff with R5. I can proudly say I've gotten over him. Although Raini, Calum, and all of social media want us together, I don't see it happening anytime in the near future.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Ugh, I hit the off button and sit up, I stare at the clock and yawn. 7:45 am.

I'm alone, if that's what you're wondering, My family is staying at our cabin that's 1 and a half hours away. I wanted to be closer to where the Lynch's were staying so I got a hotel room.

I get out of bed and take a quick shower. I throw my hair up into a a bun and change into a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt before I check my email. Yes! I successfully bought the tickets. I slip on my pair of slippers and grab my laptop before going downstairs to the lobby. I take a seat at the built in, sit down diner and open my laptop. Thank god they have free WiFi.

"Um, Excuse me?" I ask a waiter passing my table. "Yes?" "Do you uh, have a public printer here?" I ask, "Yes, right over there," He points to a small hallway across from the restaurant, "It's 10 cents a page I believe."

"Okay, Thanks." He smiles, "Well, just tell me when you're ready to order and-" I cut him off, "Actually, I think I'm ready." I order a couple eggs and a side of bacon. Once the waiter, Who told me his name was Thomas, Was gone, I quickly connect my laptop the the printer and rush across the lobby. The nice thing about the website I bought the tickets from is you can print the tickets out. Great, Now I have something to actually hand Ross.

I grab the pages, leaving a couple dimes, I head back to my table.

Ross's POV

"Good Morning birthday boy!" My sister greets me as I walk into the house we rented kitchen. I smile a small smile.

"Good Morning Rydel," I say, I sit down between Riker and Rocky at the kitchen table. They don't say anything so I'm guessing they just woke up as well. It's only 9:00am and i would have slept in if my alarm clock on my phone hadn't gone off at 8.

"Oh, hey Ross." Riker finally acknowledges me, him too in his pajamas. I nod my head and yawn, God I'm tired. I couldn't fall asleep after my alarm went off.

"Morning," Rocky grumbles. He's that person that if he just woke up then you don't want to talk to him.

"Where's mom?" I ask, I look up at Rydel. She hesitates before answering, "I think her and dad were on the phone with someone, Um not sure." I can tell she's hiding something but I won't push it. "I made you breakfast.' She sets down a plate in front of me with pancakes, Bacon, and Eggs. "Mhmmm, Looks delicious, thanks sis." She laughs and walks back to the stove.

"What about us?" Rocky exclaims. "I'll serve you when it's your birthday, but for now you can get your own plate." I laugh, earning a glare from Rocky. Riker, on the other hand, is too concentrated on his phone to talk.

I hear footsteps and suddenly Ellington and Ryland appear in the doorway. "Look what idiot i found on our doorstep." Ryland says and takes a seat across from me. "That hurt," Ellington puts his hand over his heart and pretends to be hurt and gasping. "Yeah yeah," Ryland says, rolling his eyes.

"Good morning, you know he loves you." Rydel gives Ellington a quick peck before turning back to the stove. "EW GROSS NO PDA!" Rockys shouts and Ellington sits across from him. "Happy Birthday Ross, you're finally old enough to serve but not BE served." He jokes, "Yeah," I'm almost done with my bacon and eggs when the doorbell rings. Riker's head snaps up and quickly stands. "I'LL GET IT!" he practically runs to the door. "Expecting someone?" I yell. "YEAH, WAIT UH ACTUALLY NO." he yells back and I hear the front door open. He starts talking in a normal voice to whoever is at the door. "Yeah, he's in the kitchen."

Suddenly I hear footsteps and see the person I was least expecting, standing in my doorway.

Laura Marano.

I quickly stand up to greet her. "Oh hey Laura, w-what are you doing here?" I ask, "I came to surprise you!" She smiles, "Uh Awesome," When did she get here? I give her a hug,I have to bend down because of our height difference. She's so small... So fragile.

After about 7 seconds I pull away. "Here sit down." I offer her my seat. "Uh, No thank you. But here, I got you something. Sit down." It was right then that I noticed the box in her hand. I sit back down and she hands me the gift with a card, "Open the box first." I nod and rip the wrapping paper off to find a shoe box. I open it up and inside I see a comb, Oil, gel, and "A bow?" I raise my eyebrow at her. She laughs, "In case you decide to grow your hair out any longer."

Everyone laughs, "Now the card," She looks excited for this one. I slowly open the envelope and take the card out. I read the front and inside. The basic Happy Birthday, I'm so proud of you stuff, But the folded up pieces of paper that fell out of the card is what surprised me.

I unfold them and my eyes go wide, "You got me tickets to see Walk The Moon?" I exclaim. Oh my god, She nods. "Do you like it-" I cut her off, "Oh my god, Thank you so much!" I stand up and hug her, I twirl her around in my arms.

"I could kiss you!"

Everyone gets quiet. That was when i realized what I said. I put her down. "I uh mean not literally kiss-"

"Ross, I know what you mean." I smile, "So, when's the concert?" I study the tickets then look up at her.

She nervously smiles, "Tonight."

**So what did you think? I'm sorry, I'm babysitting a lot and in my free time i'm either watch Pretty Little Liars or Doctor Who.**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, I typed this out earlier today and it got deleted, So hopefully that doesn't happen this time.**

Ross's POV

"Damn, They were amazing!" I exclaim as we walk out of the venue. "I know, oh my god, I can't believe it's over already. 3 hours went by in a flash!" Laura exclaims. The concert just ended and we were walking around the shops near the venue.

"Thanks again, for the tickets." I say, "No problem, I'm still trying to pay you back for that trip 4 years ago."

I laugh and pull my phone out of my pocket. "It's 11:53, we should head back soon." I sigh, tonight was awesome. "Okay, one second." Laura grabs my phone out of my hand and rushes over to a stranger passing by. "Would you take our picture?" She politely asks. I don't hear the strangers answer but she hands him my phone and walks over to me.

I put my hand around her waist and she puts hers on my back.

And at the exact same time, you would have thought we had rehearsed it, we said "Shut up and Dance." The stranger snaps the photo and hands Laura back my phone, she types something in. "Laura, What are you doin-" I'm cut off by my phone beeping, signaling I had gotten a message on Instagram. She giggles,"Sorry," She hands me back my phone and my eyes widen.

There, on my profile was a picture of Laura and I, with a caption to the picture saying '#TWINZIES!' Oh god... she was wearing a black skirt with a walk the moon sweatshirt, and I was wearing Jeans and a Walk the Moon sweatshirt.

I groaned, great, now my account sounded like a teenage girl. She giggles again and I look up from my phone at her. I smile, I forgot how that sounded. She looks at me confused. "Wait, you're not mad?" I shake my head."Nah, It's nice to see you happy. I forgot how adorable your giggle was." I shut my phone off and slide it in my back pocket. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"That was really off topic." I laugh, "So, do you wanna grab a coffee or something?" I ask, looking around. "Sure, I think I saw a starbucks up the street." She answers. "Well, shall we go, m'lady?" I ask, in my best british accent. She laughs as we link arms. "We shall."

We walk/skip up the sidewalk, Joking in our terrible accents, And slowly, 1 by 1, it starts to snow.

-Laura's POV-

"So, how's touring?" I ask, taking a sip of my coffee. He sighs and smiles, "It's great, I've met so many amazing people." I nod. "And you? I mean, what are you up to now a days?" "I'm good, I'm almost finished with my album and-" He cuts me off. "So, who's the lucky fellow?" I raise an eyebrow as he smirks. "Excuse me?" He nods towards my left hand and my eyes widen. I totally forgot i had put a ring on my ring finger. It was fake gold and a fake small diamond in the middle but it looks real.

"Oh no, I mean, Oh my god. Ross i'm only 19. I put this on my accident. I mean i wanna get married but not now." I ramble. He laughs again and I feel like smiling. I forgot how happy he made me. I fake a pout. "Stop laughing." This just makes him laugh harder.

"Fine, what about you Mr. I'm too good for anyone so I'm single, Dating anyone?" I wiggle my eyebrows and he finally calms down. "No, too hard to date anyone while touring, ya know?"

I nod, even though I barley leave California.

"Anyways, We should get going. It's almost 2am. Everyone's probably worried." Ross stands up and i do the same. I leave a 20 dollar bill on the table and we make our way out the door.

"Ross, You didn't have to take me, you should have taken one of your friends or siblings." I say as we make our way down the cold street to the car. It was still snowing, Faster and harder than before. It's been two hours since it started. The way it's snowing now, I wouldn't be surprised if we had at over 3 inches.

He turns to look at me and studies my face before saying anything. "Laura, I wanted to take you. You're the only one that loves them as much as I do." He turns away and starts walking again, I quickly follow suit. "Besides, you're my best friend, I'd take you anywhere." He mumbles the last part but I still hear it.

I smile to myself. Under all that toughness, He's just a big teddy bear.

I stay silent the rest of the walk until we reach the car and Ross starts it. "Ross, are you sure this car won't slide-" I'm cut off by him trying to back the car out of the parking space only to be stopped by snow. Great, We are stuck in the parking lot, There's snow behind the tires. Note the sarcasm.

I sigh and start to unbuckle, getting ready to push. "NO!" Ross shouts and I stare at him confused. "I have a small shovel in the back for emergencys, I'll move the snow." I nod and rebuckle as he exits the car.

Yup, I was right. Must have gotten Quite a lot to have gotten stuck. I look out the windows, Everyone seems to be gone. The only light is coming from the street lamps that are placed every so often.

I turn on the radio as my favorite song begins to play. Here comes forever. Wait a minute. I open my door and yell, "ROSS YOU'RE ON THE RADIO!" He looks up at me from the back and in no time he's beside me in the drivers seat.

"Oh my god!" He squeals, Oh gosh, he sounds like how I used to sound when I fangirled over him. He pulls out his phone and quickly presses record. "Hey guys, just wanted to say WE'RE ON THE RAD-" He's cut off by the music stopping. "Ross, what just happened?" I ask, unsure. He looks at the stereo then at me and awkwardly laughs. "Uh I guess that was the CD from earlier." He mumbles and I burst out laughing. "Oh shut up." He shuts off his phone and exits the car, once again, Leaving me bored out of my mind.

I turn the ACTUAL radio this time and a commercial starts playing. Tonight was fun, Too bad this is probably the last season of Austin and Ally, Means we're going to be parting ways again soon.

I hear a buzzing sound and I realize it's the radio and turn it up. "Attention, This is a winter weather warning for the following cities," The announcer then lists about 7 cities, including Colorado. "Strong blizzard heading your way. I recommend you stay off the roads and indoors." The recorded message ends and the song continues playing. Great, we are a 45 minute drive away from his house.

Shit.

"Ross?" I call, "Yeah?" "oh, We should get going, There's a blizzard heading our way." Ross returns seconds later. "Okay, lets go." He smiles and it calms me down. Reassuring me that everything will be alright. It's just snow.

He puts the car into reverse and smoothly leave the parking lot and continue down the road. "Your car has 4 wheel drive?" I question. "Yeah... Surprised?" He asks. "No, I mean yes, we live in California. Doesn't really snow there." I see him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"I got it after that snow storm a few years back at your house." He replies and I blush, turning to look out the window to hide my face. That was when he kissed me. "Oh." I quietly say. It's silent for a moment before he speaks. "So, do you have any plans for after filming?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm going on tour." I finally look over at him and he looks surprised. "Oh, wow. That's... great.I'm proud of you!" I smile, This is the first time I've told anyone other than my family.

I'm so glad we're not on a mountain in this weather. That would really scare me.

"Hey Ross-"

I'm cut off.

The last thing I remember seeing is an enormous truck, honking and running into the drivers side door.

Also know as Ross's door.

Before Everything went black.

**Can I just say THANK YOU.I love each and every single one of you!**

**I've been getting so many follows and favorites, which means a lot.**

**I also saw that one of my favorite authors had read this and I got really excited to write.**

**Anyways, I started watching doctor who, I'm only on season 5 so please NO SPOILERS! I bought the 10th doctors screwdriver and yeah i'm so excited.**

**So the original idea for this chapter was Laura throwing a party for Ross and him getting drunk, but that basically showed how bad my writing skills were. **

**Who watched bad hair day?**

**I have the next chapter written so if i don't change my mind or chicken out on that idea then it should be up sometime this month.**

**Happy late Valentines day!**

**Please Review, Follow, And Favorite!**

**Love you all :)**

**P.S My fortune cookie today said, "You have a charming way with words. Write a letter today"**

**I don't know why but I felt like sharing that.**

**Bye! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Vanessa's POV

"AND SCORE!" I yell at Riker as he frowns. We, his family and I, were playing monopoly and he just landed on my square that I owned. "Pay up, Mister." I laugh as he pouts and says, "Meanie." He looks so adorable with his glasses on and in his pajamas.

He hands me the money and then Rydel rolls the dice. "Six," She moves her pawn as soon as the phone rings. Stormie stands up. "Who would be calling at the in the morning?" She answers the phone and the playful smile that was once on her face was gone. She drops the phone and grabs her keys, rushing to the door.

"Mom, Mom! You can't go out there! What's going on?" Rocky shouts, as she is now 2 rooms over. "Ross and Laura got in a car accident. You can follow me in your car." And after she says that she runs out the door.

"Mr. Lynch?" I ask, just as 4 others say, "Dad?" He's in a daze it seems, his eyes are wide. "Okay kids, get your shoes on then get in the van." We all nod and rush to the front door or to the bedrooms for our shoes.

Oh my god, I feel the tears running down my cheeks. My baby sister got in a car accident. All because of this damn blizzard!

I grab my purse once I have my shoes on and rush out to the car. I slide the side door open and see Ratliff and Rydel in the back row together. Rydel is silently crying and Ratliff is trying to calm her down. "Everything is going to be alright, Shh, It's Okay." I sit myself in the row in front of them. As soon as I'm buckled, I see 4 Lynch boys rush out to the car.

-Raini's POV-

"Don't forget to call!" My mom says as I prepare to board my plane back to LA.

"I won't." I assure her, I give her a quick hug when my phone rings. I give her an apology smile before answering.

"Hey Vanessa," I greet, Smiling, But soon stop when I hear sobbing on the other end. "Raini, I didn't know who to call. The Lynch's are here and so are my parents-" I cut her off. "Wait, hold up. Slow down, What's going on?" I hear her take a deep breath before, "Ross and Laura are in the hospital." My heart stopped as soon as I heard that sentence. My mom must have seen my saddened face. "Honey, What's wrong?" "I'll be there as soon as I can," I say before hanging up and turning towards my mom.

"I'm going to Colorado."

-Vanessa's POV-

It's 6 am. We've been in this hospital for 3 hours. I think I've cried all my tears away. "It's going to be okay, Vanessa." Riker says. My head is lying on his chest. We're sitting on a couch in the waiting room. We haven't heard anything about the conditions Ross and Laura are in. What if it's really bad? I feel the tears building up again, I guess they weren't all gone.

"Shh, don't think that way." Riker soothes. Oh my gosh, It's almost as if he can, "Read your mind?" He laughs, "You were talking out loud." Aww, he's so cute! I lift my head up and look at his face. "Riker-" I'm cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"Ross Lynch and Laura Marano?" Everyone stands to face the man in the lab coat. "Hello, I'm Doctor Wilden," Stormie is the first to ask the question on everyone's mind. "How are they?" He sighs. "Well, Miss Marano has a broken leg but that is the least of them both." Oh my god. I look at our families and almost everyone has tears in their eyes.

"Mr. Lynch, On the hand, has far worse injuries Since the truck had hit the drivers side. He has a broken arm and is suffering from blood loss in his head. Meaning he will most likely has a small case of Amnesia."

"Oh my god." Rydel whispers. "Will he forget who he is-" Mr. Lynch is cut off by Doctor Wilden. "No, just some memories."

"When can we see them?"

"Right now." He tells us the room numbers and my parents and I rush to Laura's room while The Lynch's Rush to Ross's.

Laura's POV

_"I've missed you so much!" Ross exclaims as he steps off the tour bus. "Oh my god, Ross!" I scream and start running to him. He drops his bags and starts sprinting towards me. I finally reach him and I almost jump into his arms. I smile when he lifts me off the ground and spins me around. I squeeze him and I feel happy tears start to roll down my cheeks._

_He puts me down and pulls away. "8 months took forever to pass." I say with a smile. "I know, you should have come." He offers me his arm and we link arms and start walking towards his house._

_"I wish. Are you... Are you going to be leaving for this long and then only staying for a few months every year?" I ask. I stop and look at him. "Laura, This is the first time I've ever been gone for this long." His smile slowly fades when he sees my facial expression. "The next time I'm leaving is in June, And I'll only be gone for 2 months." I sigh and then smile. "Okay."_

_"Great!" He gives me another hug and oh, how I've missed the feeling I got when I was in his arms._

_"Hey, Lover Boy!" We pull apart to see Rydel standing by the tour bus. "How about you carry the bags and I catch up with Laura!" I see the playful smile on her face from across the yard. _

_"I'll be back," He says and turns around. He's only 2 feet away from meet when he turns his head around to look at me and winks._

_I giggle and make my way to his sister._

Mhmm, sleep, The most amazing thing in the world. I've never had a dream of a memory before. That was when I first saw Ross back in September. I keep my eyes shut as I roll over onto my left side. Pain shoots up my leg and I sit up quickly, Opening my eyes in the process. "What the hell?" I almost yell. My parents and Vanessa, who it seemed were sleeping on the couchs, are now awake.

"Laura," My mom stands up and sits on my bed beside me. I'm in a hospital. "You and Ross got in a car accident after the concert last night. Do you remember anything?" My eyes widen.

Ross.

The truck hit his side.

It was his birthday.

Oh my god. 'Is Ross okay? Oh my." I throw the covers off and quickly attempt to stand but fail when I fall. Thank god my dad was there to catch me.

"Laura, You broke your left leg." Oh gosh... Austin and Ally.

"Is Ross okay?" I ask again. "Well," Vanessa starts but my mom gave her warning glare and she shut her mouth shut. My dad helps me back onto the uncomfortable bed and I lie down. "Ross broke his arm." oh no, oh no, oh no. "No!" I scream.

I start crying and I can't stop the sobs that escape my mouth. "When can I see him?" I ask with wide eyes.

"You can see him in a couple hours when visiting hours start." I nod my head, at least he's not dead.I mean, they wouldn't say that if he died, right?

"Vanessa, You don't have to push me, I can use the crutches. I don't need a wheelchair." I say as she pushes me down the hall, My parents following.

"I know, but it's fun." She goes faster and faster but abruptly stops at a door. She opens the door and I hear laughter. That's good, It means he's happy. I smile as we turn a corner and I see him sitting up in bed, a smile on his face, his hair a mess.

"Hey," Everyone was here, Even Raini. The laughter instantly stops and all eyes land on me. Ross stares at me as Vanessa wheels me closer to the bed. "Hey Ross, how ya doing?" I ask, he doesn't say anything. "What? Do I have something on my face?" His eyes are wide and he still doesn't say anything.

"Is my hair a mess?"

Finally he opens his mouth and the words that came out were not the ones I was expecting to hear.

"Who are you?"

**I'm am SO sorry for the wait, It's been exactly a month, I know. So the day after I posted the last chapter I had almost this whole thing written but my brother accidentally deleted it. **

**I have the next 2 chapters written so now I only have to find time to update.**

**Anyways, I think that's all. oh wait, Don't forget to vote for the RDMA'S and KCA'S plus Riker and Allison Tomorrow night.**

**Last thing, Am I hearing things or is Calum the new voice person for disney?**

**Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, And review! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Laura's POV

Pain.

One of the many feelings I had on my list of emotions.

"Laura, I'll explain everything." Rydel says as she walks from a chair to my wheelchair. I nod and she wheels me out into the hallway and sighs. "This is a joke, right? What happened? Why doesn't he remember me?" I bomber her with questions as soon as she sits down on a bench in front of me.

She looks up at me from her hands, I can see the tears building up in her eyes.

"Ross, He uh- he hit his head and," She stops and takes a deep breath. "He has Amnesia."

And that's when all my tears escaped. "Am I the only one he forgot?" I ask and she nods. "As far as we know, yes. The doctor said not to pressure him, he needs to remember on his own." I nod and she wheels me back to Ross's hospital room, tears running down our faces.

We enter and nobody is speaking. Ross, as it looks, is asleep. "She knows." I hear Rydel whisper. She sits down between her parents. Riker and Rocky are sleeping on a couch near each other, Ellington is sitting on the floor, back against the wall with his eyes closed, and Ryland is beside him on his phone.

My sister had fallen asleep laying on my dads chest on the couch across from the other one and my mother had fallen asleep beside them.

I wheel myself so I am right beside Ross's bed. "I'm sorry, I really am." I whisper for only him to hear. I take his hand in mine slowly, and intertwined our fingers. He takes a deep breath of air quickly, almost as if he gasped.

Silent tears run down my cheeks. This is all my fault! If I had checked the weather, none of this would have happened! I mentally scream at myself. I should have been the one that forgot, I should have been the one in that bed. Oh my god, does the universe just hate me? I could have picked any other day for the concert, UGH! It's my fault that my best friend is lying in a hospital with tubes connected to him. More tears run down my face.

Hearing a familiar voice snaps me out of my crying state. "Laura, the nurse wants you back in your room. She said you need to rest." Raini Says. "Okay."

Once we're back in my room and the nurse helped me back into my bed, I let the tears flow freely down my cheeks. I cried more than I ever had. "Shh, Laura. It's going to be okay." Raini sits down beside me and hugs me. "No, No, No! Everything is not going to be okay. My Best Friend is lying in there, with NO idea who I am!" I hug her tighter and it's at times like this, I'm glad I have Raini. "His arm will heal and he WILL remember you." I look up at her finally, "And what if it doesn't?" I barely whisper.

"Well…. Then we're screwed."

\- January 3rd, 2015. 8:29 am-

Beep Beep Beep.

I roll over and slam the off button on my alarm clock. Ugh, I hate mornings. I sit up and I realize what today is.

Ross is coming home from Colorado today.

They kept him in the hospital all week. I got discharged on Wednesday and my family and I flew home. Ross has no memory of me still, I haven't been allowed to talk to him until he gets home, They don't want any confusion.

I smile and sit up, I grab my crutches and make my way towards the bathroom. I wrap my cast in plastic and take a 'quick' shower. Well, quick for me now is anytime under 45 minutes.

And here I stand in my towel in front of my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. The past few days I've been laying in bed wearing an oversized t-shirt and underwear.

Finally deciding, I pick out a pair of jean shorts and a yellow tank top. I slip on my sandals, thank god the cast didn't cover my foot. I wobble my way into the bathroom again and brush my teeth.

Once I'm done I straighten my hair and apply a little bit of makeup before I go to the stairs.

Great, I've been avoiding the stairs ever since I got home, Yup that's right. I've been stuck upstairs all week.

I slowly bend my right leg until I'm crouched down. I move my left leg so it's dangling off the first step and sit on my butt. I slowly slide down the stairs, with the crutches being dragged behind me.

Once I'm at the bottom I make my way to the kitchen. "Hey mom," I say as I sit down at the kitchen table. "Good morning." My mom gives me a quick hug before heading back over to the stove. She eyes my cast, "How did you get down the stairs?" I let out a small laugh. "I uh slid….. on my butt." She laughs.

"Well, After breakfast I'll drive you over to the Lynches, Their Plane landed at 9:15 so they should be getting home any minute now." I look at the clock and see it's 10:15! Did it really take me a hour and 45 minutes to get ready?

"Rydel called me last night, She said I should tell him I'm a friend and not a co-star." I tell her as she sets a plate down in front of me. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I know how hard this must be for you." She says and gives me a small smile.

I take a deep breath, Okay, this is it. I ring the doorbell and I hear footsteps before a hushed voice says, "Let him answer it. Maybe it's Laura!" The door opens and there stands my best friend, a smile on his face. "Hi! Can I help you?" Oh my gosh, his voice.

HE STILL DOESN'T REMEMBER ME THOUGH.

I force the sadness away and focused on the bright side, hey, at least we're not dead!

I fake a smile, "Yes, I'm Laura. A friend of your sisters." He nods and moves out of the way for me to enter. I walk straight into the living room and sit myself right in the middle of Rydel and Ratliff. "Hey!" Ratliff shouts but I ignore him. I give Rydel a hug as Ross walks in.

It was only us four so It was silent. I look up at Ross and sigh, He had broken his arm so he had a cast, with already at least ten names on it, And he had a few cuts and bruises. He sits down across from us on a couch.

"How'd you break your leg?" Shit. I hadn't thought this part out.

"She fell… down the stairs." Rydel answers for me and Ross frowns. "Oh, I got in a car accident. I don't remember any of it though." Yeah, me neither.

Ratliff takes my crutches from me and places them beside the couch. "Thanks."

Oh my gosh, this is awkward.

"So Ross, What do you like to do?" I ask, He lets out a nervous laugh. "Uh…."

"Do you like music?" He shakes his head and I feel like screaming.

HE DOESN'T REMEMBER HIS LOVE AND PASSION FOR MUSIC?

This is all on me. If I hadn't discovered this stupid -awesome- band, then I never would have known about the audition, I never would have met Ross, He never would have been introduced to that band, and we never would have gone to that damn concert.

I can't help it. I start to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Ross asks, Rydel looks at Ratliff, "Could you take him somewhere-" I cut her off. "No, this was a bad idea. I'll just leave." I say, Ratliff hands me my crutches and I stand. "Laura, you don't have to-" Rydel again tries to make me stay. "No, I'll just," I sigh. "This is too much for me. I'll call you later."

I slowly make my way out of the house but not before I hear Ross say "Was it something I said?"

I sit down on the porch swing and dial my mom. "Hey, no, Mom I'm fine. Can you just please come and get me?" I hang up once she agrees. Today was supposed to be a happy day.

"Are you okay?" I snap my head towards the person who owns the voice. Ross.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay." I wipe my eyes, thank god I didn't wear mascara today. "No," He sits down on my left side beside me. "You're not." I sigh, " Can we please not talk about this?" I try to change to subject.

"Look, I know you're my sisters friend and not mine," Ouch. "But you're hurting and it makes me sad." Maybe I could make something up?

"Thanks Ross." Maybe lying isn't that bad of idea. "One of my friends, He got hurt… badly, And he doesn't remember me." I pray he doesn't know it's him, or maybe I shouldn't. Will this bring back his memories.

"Oh." Yeah. oh. If only you knew.

"I'm sorry, But if it makes you feel any better, I can be your friend until you're better," Ross suggests. "If you want." He quickly adds and I laugh. Even when half his memories are gone, he's still as sweet as ever.

"Okay, Sure. I'd like that."

And I smile, a real smile. Because that's when I realized, maybe I didn't lose as much as I thought.

**So how was that? a quicker update that usual. How about this, I have the next chapter written so If I can get 5 reviews by tomorrow morning, Another chapter will be up that afternoon? One will probably be up anyways but the reviews would be nice.**

**Oh my gosh, I feel like Steven Moffat after chapter 25, But don't worry I'm not THAT evil.**

**How many of you know who that is? Anyways, if any of you can guess where I got Doctor Wilden from gets a shoutout! Here's a hint, He's a detective in the other show.**

**Austin and Ally, Ross, And Laura ALL WON KCAS! Oh yeah, And Riker and Allison made it to week 3! WOOT! WOOT! If you don't ship them, then there might be something wrong with you, (probably not)**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow, They DO help me with updating, see, it didn't take a month to update again, only a couple weeks.**

**Love you all! :)**

**P.S Sorry about any medical stuff I got wrong, I searched Amnesia and the song came up number 1. Plus I was so confused cause there was so many kinds.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, I just found out Allison is actually married and has a daughter so... that ship sank fast. But they still have the cutest friendship.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter as promised.**

Laura's POV

I wake up to the sound of my 'wonderful' sister yelling. "LAURA!" I sit up and look at the clock, only 8:15 am. "WHAT?" I shout, and yawn, standing up and grabbing my crutches.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! ROSS AND RYDEL ARE COMING OVER!"

My eyes widen. Oh crap. "Okay." I set the crutches back down, it's too early for my armpits to be hurting. I hop my way to my closet on my good leg and fling it open. I need to make a good impression on Ross, It's kind of like re-meeting him… Again.

I cannot cry again like I did yesterday. I'm sure I looked like a psychopath. I need to keep my shit together today.

What to wear, What to wear…..

I 'slip' on my favorite pair of jean shorts. I throw on a purple tank and some black ballet flats.

I wobble my way back to my bedside and grab my crutches. I make my way to the bathroon and brush my teeth. Once I'm done combing my already straight hair, I apply a small amount of makeup.

Ding Dong.

I quickly make my way to the top of the stairs and sigh, great, I'll never get down in time. "Hey," I look behind me and see Vanessa walking towards me. "Need help?"

I shake my head. "No, Could you just answer the door?"

"Sure."

I slowly slide down onto my bum as Vanessa passes me. I slide down the first step, Bump.

"Hey guys, Laura will be down in a minute." I sigh and start going down faster.

I hear footsteps walking towards the staircase. I guess I started going a little too fast, because one of my crutches gets ahead of me when I was only 4 steps from reaching the bottom.

Suddenly Ross walks in front of me, and it's too late.

My clumsy self trips and falls forward onto his chest. He stumbles backwards and his back hits the wall. His right arm, luckily, is beside him. Oh my god, if I injured him again I would never be able to live with myself. Half my weight is on my right leg while the other half is on Ross.

"Uh, s-sorry." I apologize. I blush and he laughs. "It's okay." I push myself off his chest and sadly, I fall on the step across from him. "Ow." I hear laughing and I see from the doorway, Rydel and Vanessa, are laughing their heads off. "Shut up." I grab my crutches and slowly stand up.

"Are you okay?" Ross asks. I nod my head and we all walk into the kitchen. My mom, again, is making breakfast at the stove. When she hears us come in, she turns around.

"It's nice to see you, Ross. How's your arm doing?" She asks. I look over at him, a look of confusion plastered on his face. "Um, sorry, Do I know you?"

My eyes widen as I try to quickly think up an excuse. But Luckily, I don't have to.

"Ross, This is our mom. Laura, she uh, told her about you." Vanessa lies. I let out a silent sigh of relief as Rydel nudges me. "Can I talk to you?" she whispers. I look over and see my mom asking about his hobbies. I nod and I follow her into the living room.

"Yeah?" She pulls out her phone when it dings then looks back at me. "We kind of have band practice at home, And I was wondering if you could watch Ross for me?"

"Wait, you're playing concerts again?" She sighs. "Yes, we have one tonight, so please?" She begs. "Yeah, sure, Whatever." She squeals and gives me a hug. "Now go! You don't want to let the R5Family down!" I say with a smile. She laughs and gives me a hug before leaving.

I sigh and walk back into the kitchen. Time to become best friends… again.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're here!" I whisper shout, as I tackle my female best friend with a hug. I called Raini only after 20 minutes of being alone with Ross. "Uh, Laura….. Who is it?" I hear Ross call from the living room. I ignore him and face my best friend.

"What do you mean it's awkward?" She asks me after we're separated. "It used to be so easy to talk to him, Now it's like talking to a brick!" I whisper yell.

"Come on Laura, I'm sure it's not that bad." She walks into the living room and smiles when she spots Ross sitting on the couch. He stands up and walks over to where we are. Rydel had told me he remember Raini, just not the tv-show part.

"Hey, Raini." He greets her with a smile and suddenly my mood saddens a little. Was I really the only thing he forgot? Ya know, other than the music thing.

"Ross, It's nice to see you again, Long time no see!" He laughs. "Yup, 4 days felt like the end of the world." He rolls his eyes. "And where's your red haired Canadian friend?" He wiggles his eyebrows at the word 'friend' and I burst out laughing when Raini turned bright red.

"Yeah, where is he?" I can't help the small smirk that was playing on my lips, no doubt the same on Ross's. But to be honest, I've never thought of them as more than friends. "He's in Canada. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME. Lets sing some karaoke!" I giggle as Raini skips towards the basement door.

"Well, Lets go, my lady." He says in a terrible British accent. My mind flashes back to the night of the accident. He said those exact same words to me. He doesn't remember that right? It could just be a coincidence.

He leads the way to the staircase, I freeze when I realize there's 3 times the amount of steps here then at the other one. "Are you okay?" He glances back at me after taking a few steps. I nod and gulp as I slowly lower myself to the ground. "Are you sure?"

I nod my head again as my butt hits the second step, I wince when I accidentally bump my cast on the wall.

"Okay." He says and starts walking up the steps. "Okay?" I ask. "Okay." He confirms, and before I know what's happening he's slung me over his left shoulder.

"OH MY GOODNESS, ROSS, PUT ME DOWN."I scream, half laughing.

"What's going-" Raini is cut off by the sight of us. Ross sprints down the stairs. "Grab her crutches!" He shouts. I lightly hit his back when Raini passes us. She gives me a wink and I roll my eyes.

"Ross, seriously. I might break your other shoulder." I protest but he only laughs. "Yeah right, you're as light as a feather." He stops when we reach the bottom of the stairs. he gently lays me down on the couch with his good arm. But as soon as I'm down I slap it. "Ow!" he shouts, rubbing his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Carrying me." I simply say. A small smirk grows on his lips. "You were in pain." I shoot him a glare."I was happily in pain." He rolls his eyes, "Whatever."

"Now. Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple and come join me?" I turn my head and see Raini setting up the karaoke machine with my crutches in hand.

As Ross walks and I hop, we make our way across the room. "What song are you-" I'm cut off by the rune of R5's newest single blasting through the speakers. "Oh my god." I mutter as Raini starts singing.

"Today I feel like running naked through your street, to get your attention, your attention." Raini turns down the music and stops singing when Ross chuckles.

My eyes widen, Does he recognize it?

"What?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Nothing, this just sounds familiar, that's all." I don't respond and just go back to singing. Rydel did mention his eyes lit up when they played their music, almost as if he remembered something, but after a moment the look would disappear.

If this new Ross isn't interested in music that much then he probably hasn't sang yet. I suddenly hear a deep male voice and I turn to see Ross sort of mumbling. I meet his eyes and I give him a smile as if to say 'You're awesome, sing louder.'

I guess it worked because when the chorus came on he sang it like he owned it. Well, I guess he does.

I mentally cheered in excitement. As far as I know, He hasn't sang since the accident.

_"Has Ross grew a pair and asked Laura that Special question yet?" Raini reads out loud from twitter. I feel my cheeks start to burn. Great, I'm blushing. note my sarcasm. I look down from where I was sitting on the couch to where Ross was sitting on the floor to see him already staring at me. A cheeky smile on his face. "And what question would that be?" I ask and laugh, I stare at the webcam and glance down at the computer screen to see the internet blowing up with Raura tweets. Ross stands up and I stare at him when he grabs my hand and pulls me up, his face turns serious._

_"This one." Ross says. He gets down on one knew and I can already imagine the edits online. "Laura Marie Marano," I blush, this isn't a proposal, right?_

_"I have known you for 2 years and I would like to say those have been the best 2 damn years I've ever had. I've been wanting to ask you this since the day I first met you. Oh god, my stomach is making me feel weird. Sorry, getting off track. Laura, I know I don't have anything to properly give you for this question but," He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth, and make me a sandwich?" _

_I guess you could say my inner fangirl had freaked out, maybe just a tad too much. I had only gotten over him a little over a year ago. I look around the room and of course, our biggest shipper, Raini Rodriguez, had tears in her eyes. I turn back to Ross and see a small smirk on his lips. I eagerly nod and he stands up. "Yes!" I wrap my arms around his neck as I pull him into a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist. I breath a sigh of happiness, he had only gotten back from touring a week ago and filming had already started. I guess you could say this was our re-union hug._

_"I missed you." I breath out. "I missed you too." He whispers. He pulls me even tighter against his chest and I suddenly hear clapping. I totally forgot his family, Raini, Calum, and all of social media was watching us._

_"Raura!" I hear Ellington shout. I detach myself from Ross because at the exact same time we shout, "Rydellington!"_

_I sprint out of my dressing room, not caring that I left in the middle of a live cast. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I hear Ross shout. "YOUR SANDWICH!" I pick up my pace as I jog down the hallway. It was empty, of course. I mean it's 1 am, who would be here?_

_I slowed down to a walk as I neared the kitchen door. I hear footsteps behind me and I stop. "You'll drive them insane." I instantly knew who it was. I glance back, "Who?" I ask. _

_The blonde haired devil grabs me and arm and presses me up against the wall, he puts his arms right beside my head, caging me in. _

_"The mountains." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "I said that once!" I protest. It's his turn to roll his eyes. "You compared us to twilight!" He groans and closes his eyes. _

_He was close, like not 2 feet close, more like our bodies are lightly pressed against each other. His face is only about 4 inches from mine though. Almost as if something clicks inside of him, his eyes snap open and he leans in closer. _

_"Although... That was one sexy film." His voice is firm but quiet. Our noses are touching and his lips were only 2 and a half inches from mine. His breath fanning on my mouth. My heart is beating fast._

_If I kissed him then it would create an awkward tension like last time. But that time at disney world was just for show, and the one at my house, Well I was the one that got upset. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad._

_"Yup, and so is ours." I bite my lip and I can tell that caught him by surprise, he raises an eyebrow._

_He leans in and I duck under his arm, running towards the kitchen._

_"You're such a tease!" He whines, I laugh. "And you're such a flirt!" I shout back as I start to make the sandwich for the crazy sandwich obsessed boy waiting for me._

_I sigh, But he was my crazy sandwich obsessed boy._

**How many of you thought I was lying yesterday? Haha, I actually did have a chapter written. Surprise Surprise.**

**I love writing flashback scenes, I just love adding fluff and ugh, I love Ross and Laura so much!**

**How many of you saw Ross's tweet yesterday about shaving his head. I didn't believe it at all. First off, he loves his hair too much, and 2 it was April 1st.**

**Oh, and I got a guest review yesterday about how many chapters are left. To be completely honest, I'm not sure myself, but I'm trying to add drama to make it more interesting and then maybe this story will have about 20 chapters left. maybe more, maybe less. I'm trying to have it finished by the end of june because I started this story then.**

**I have half of the next chapter written and ugh, SO MUCH RESEARCH TO DO ON AMNESIA.**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, hopefully sometime in the next 2 weeks.**

**HELPS ME WRITE WHEN YOU REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! It reminds me people read this story.**

**Love you all! Don't forget to vote for R5 and Team Rallison! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Laura's POV

I'm awaken to the sound of footsteps running up stairs. I open my eyes.

Where am I- oh right, we fell asleep down here. I lift my head from the pillow to find it is in fact, not a pillow, but a chest.

Oh, Ross was so adorable when he was asleep.

I slowly lift the blanket off of us to find a note on the coffee table beside where my leg was propped up.

'Had to leave for work. I took a picture of you guys and now it's all over the internet. You're welcome. -Raini'

Of course, I forgot she had a bunch of promotional stuff on disney to film.

I crumble up the note and slowly and quietly make my way up stairs.

Raini Rodriguez, Our biggest shipper.

But of course, Ross doesn't know we have shippers, doesn't even know what a ship is.

Probably thinks we're all a bunch of pirates.

Sometimes I wonder what would be different if we were together, probably wouldn't be in this situation right now.

When I finally reach the top of the steps, I see the house is empty. Vanessa is most likely at the Switched at Birth set, dad's at work, and I'm guessing my mom is still asleep.

I glance at the clock on the stove top and see it's only 5:45 am. I snatch my ipad off the counter and plop down at the kitchen table. I open the twitter app to see my notifications blowing up.

Thanks a lot Raini…..

I notice a tweet that stands out to me. It has a picture of Calum, Raini, Ross, and I from a live stream last month with a text caption saying, "Can we expect more of this soon?' My mood instantly saddened. I hit reply and find myself typing 'I wish.'

Of course that just added to the list of mysteries my followers were trying to find out.

Now that everyone had realized I'm online, I see another tweet that catches my attention.

'WHY ARE YOU AND ROSSR5 BROKEN?'

Great…. more guilt.

I favorite it and keep scrolling for a while until I find myself getting bored. I slowly stand up and wobble my way to the stove. Maybe I should make something.

French toast? Pancakes? Waffles?

I take the cookbook out and find we only have the ingredients for one thing.

Pancakes.

I switch the radio on to find my favorite song other than here comes forever playing, Amnesia.

I softly sing along as I get the ingredients out. When the chorus starts I find myself twisting the lyrics a little.

"I remember the day you told me you were leaving

I remember the make-up running down my face

And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them

Like every single wish we ever made

I wish you didn't wake up with amnesia

And forget about the stupid little things

Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you

And the memories I never can escape

'cause I'm not fine at all."

I let silent tears run down my face, maybe I shouldn't have sang that. It just hurt.

I slam the off button down. That's enough pain for today.

"Why'd you turn it off?" I jump when I hear his voice. I glance at him but quickly turn back to mixing the pancake batter. I wipe my eyes. "Uh-well- you see-" I stutter nervously. He walks towards me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"You have a beautiful voice."

I blush and look down, hopefully my hair is covering the pink on my cheeks.

The old Ross would have never complimented me, at least, not like this.

"Are you okay?"

I finally look up and my eyes meet his beautiful chocolate colored brown ones.

I break my gaze from his and try to focus back on pouring the batter onto the stove.

I nod.

"Is this about your friend?" I sigh, nodding. "Come here." I nod again, not daring myself to speak, and he puts his arms around me, or should I say arm. I wrap mine around his waist. I bury my face in his shirt. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.

Will not.

I mean, as far as he know, I'm just his sister's friend that can't control her emotions.

"Enough mushy stuff. Did you sleep okay?" I change the subject and he smiles. "Yeah, I gotta tell you about my dream." I nod and smile as he walks to sit down at the table.

I turn off the stove and bring a couple plates, pancakes, syrup, and silverware to the table. I sit down beside him.

He grabs a pancake and starts digging in. You would have thought he'd never eaten before.

I take a bite as he begins to tell his dream.

"So, my family, yours, Raini, and Calum, we all flew to Florida. I think it was your birthday, I'm not sure, anyways, we went horseback riding."

I freeze.

He remembered.

He remember SOMETHING! His memory's coming back! Oh my gosh. It's coming back in small pieces and he still doesn't know it's real, but that's better than nothing!

I try to hide my smile with a pokerface. "Yeah? That's…...weird." I say.

"Well that's not that weirdest part." HE REMEMBERS MORE?

"Then you and I, we met the harry potter cast, but you fainted and we took you to the hospital, and you and the Harry guy were flirting a lot." We were not flirting.

I wanted to scream in excitement but I controlled myself. "Oh, really?" I tried to not sound super excited, but on the inside I was freaking out. "And then I think we went to disney world after, but I'm not certain." I nod, giving him a small smile. "Did you have any dreams?"

Yup, I'm frozen again.

I mean, how DO I respond to this? 'Yes, I also had a memory dream but I actually know mine's real.'? or how about "Yes, I had a dream we were flirting and pressed up against the wall." Yeah,no. "Nope." I lie.

He nods and the awkward silence returns. And stayed.

That was, until a few minutes later his siblings came crashing through the front door.

"WE ARE HERE!" Ellington yells, throwing his hands in the air while walking into the room.

"What's that smell-" Riker is cut off by Rocky. "PANCAKES." I flinch at how loud he was.

"Hey, guys." Ross slowly says. I stand up and quietly make my way towards Rydel.

"You said you would come pick up Ross after the concert." I whisper, "We came but no one answered the door, so we came in and finally found you two in the basement cuddled up with each other."

I groan. 'You could have woken us up." I say and she laughs. "Whatever. You looked adorable."

I sigh and turn around to see the stack of pancakes that was once on the table is almost gone.

"Your brothers are pigs." I mutter, "Yeah, tell me about it. I live with them."

Now that, got a laugh out of me.

**So, what did ya think? Okay, I had like 5 times this past month to update but I either**

**A. ended up going out of town.**

**B. Didn't have the chapter written.**

**C. Or I was out of town and was going to update but forgot the chapter at home.**

**Sorry. But if it helps, I once waited over 8 months for a story to update... yeah, doesn't help? okay.**

**So there's the bad news..**

**Ross has a girlfriend, Austin and Ally is ending, and My family member has cancer.**

**But on the BRIGHT side **

**Rydel and Ellington confirmed They're together, and I have like 4 chapter that will be uploaded this week.**

**I feel like there is something else I wanted to say... Oh yeah! I had a dream the other night that Riker was trying to flirt with me but I wasn't interested, so I walked past him and the rest of the band burst out laughing because he never got rejected and he had this look of hurt on his face, and I started laughing and I laughed so hard I woke up.**

**ONE MORE THING (I swear it's the last.) I have another story coming out soon and I only have the first chapter written and it's base off a tumblr post and yeah.**

**Please favorite, follow, and review. (I swear the reviews I've gotten on the last couple of chapters have either made me crack up or make my heart melt.)**

**Oh and BTW, **RauraShipper4Lif, **You had an awesome idea, I just don't think it's fit for this story. BUT I think I'm going to try to fit that into my other story in later chapters :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL, GOODBYE! :) **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Laura's POV

Nope, there is no way in hell I'm getting on that thing. I have a broken legs for god's sake!

Was this their way of bringing Ross's memory back or a way to have fun?

Where are we, you ask? West California.

Ross could fall and hit his head again, or maybe break his other arm.

"Laura, are you okay?" Riker asks from beside me. I don't dare turn at look at him, because if I do, I'll see his big brown chocolate puppy dog eyes filled with concern and remind me everything is NOT okay.

I gulp and shake my head. "D-do I h-have to ride a horse again?" I ask him, I can feel his stare burning into the back of my head.

But before he can reply, Ross jogs over to us with a smile on his face. "Hey Riker, I had a dream we went horseback riding too. What a weird coincidence!"

I turn my head to look at the older Lynch and his eyes are wide. It's obvious he's surprised by this.

"You did?" He asks and Ross nods. "We met the Harry Potter cast too." He adds. Riker's eyes widen even more. "Well, that's… bizzare." Riker says.

Rydel calls Ross over and he leaves.

"Laura," I look up at Riker and raise an eyebrow as if to ask-what? "Did you know about this?" I shyly nod.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" I laugh as he does a small happy dance. Once his little happy dance is over, he guides me to where the others were standing near the stables.

Fear instantly returns.

"Laura doesn't want to ride." Riker tells them, and I slap his arm. "What?!" He exclaims while rubbing his arm. I roll my eyes. "You weren't supposed to tell them!" I shout, and now it's his turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever." My attention suddenly snaps back to everyone, who were listening to us, trying to hold back laughter.

"Are you sure I can ride?" I ask the ranch owner. He nods, "As long as the doctor says so, and your friends over here told me you can. Have you ever ridden before?" I bite my lip and nod, Please Ross, don't ask.

"What about you all?" He asks the other. Rydel, Ellington, Ryland, Rocky, and Riker all nod. "You did? When?" Ross asks, great…. note my sarcasm.

"Nevermind when." Rydel says, "Lets just focus on the fact that you and Laura can ride."

He stays quiet the rest of the time while we each climb onto our horses saddles, well I needed help with my broken leg and all.

We were all in a line, kind of. Following each other one by one, occasionally having to guide a horse from leaving the trail. It was deathly hot, or at least that's what it felt like with a heavy cast on my leg.

I was wearing jean shorts, a dark green tank, my favorite pair of black converse, with my hair in a ponytail. I was sweating, a lot. At least we were in the forest instead of the grassfield. Thank god.

No one's speaking. Not ONE word has been spoken since we entered the shitty smelling forest, and can I just say, It wasn't a comfortable silence either.

I mean, at least it's not arguing filling the air, that's good, right? I remember once, When I visited them in New York at one of the concerts, They were arguing almost every time they were not singing, well they were usually arguing about what TO sing.

Twitter exploded when word got out I was hanging with them. I accidentally laugh out loud when I remember the tweets I got after the photo we took was posted on Instagram.

"What are you laughing at?" Ross asks from in front of me. The order we were lined up in was the ranch owner, Rocky, Riker, Ryland, Ross, Me, Rydel, And Ratliff.

"Nothing," I shake my head as if to say forget it, but the realize his can't see me. "It's nice to hear you laugh." Rydel says. I glance over at her to see her smiling. A real one, not a fake one like before. I know how hard It's been on his family, forgetting the band and all.

"Yeah, you too." I smile and turn back to facing the front.

"Am I missing something?" Ross asks and I stifle a giggle with my hand. "not one thing!" Rocky calls from the front. "Are you sure? Because it seems like you all know something I don't."

Yeah, we all know you! But I didn't say anything.

"It's nothing, buddy." Ratliff says. And I hear Ross mutter a 'whatever'.

I'm really glad Ross can ride, He can really only hold onto the rope on the saddle with one hand, I'm surprised he hasn't fallen off to be honest.

"I'm exhausted!" I exclaim once we were all in the car and heading back to Los Angeles.

"Really?" Rydel asks me from my side. I nod and lay my head against the car window.

"Man… I really wanted to see goofy." I hear Rocky mumble from the passenger seat.

I perk up, "Pardon?" I ask, I see Riker slap his arm from the drivers seat.

"We weren't going to say anything unless you guys had enough energy." Ellington says from in front of me. Ross, who was resting his eyes on the headrest beside me, raises an eyebrow and says. "Tell us what?"

"WE WERE GOING TO TAKE YOU TO DISNEY!" Rocky blurts out. My eyes widen. DIsneyland? Was this ANOTHER way to try and regain Ross's memory or just for fun?

Horseback riding and disney is really the only big things we've done in the past years, well, I mean, other than them traveling the world.

I was sitting in the very back seat along with Ross and Rydel, me on one side, Rydel on the other, and Ross in the middle. I turn my body and poke Rydel's shoulder behind Ross's neck. She gives me a confused look.

This is the first time I've ever needed to know sign language.

'Why disney? Is this another way to help Ross with his memory?' I sign to her and she quietly sighs. 'No,' She hesitates and I give her a look, 'Okay, maybe!'

I nod in understanding and turn to face the window. I knew it!

But what I didn't know was Ross was watching our every move.

"Um, you guys DO know, I know sign language, right?"

My eyes widen.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

Why hadn't I known he knew it?

'and just who taught him it' a small voice in the back of my head says.

Come on brain, think up a lie! I mean, I can't just say, 'Well, I've been lying to you, you're my friend that lost his memory.' can I? no.

"Well, you see….." I trail off and he raises an eyebrow, one of the many things I loved about him. "Laura and I…" Rydel cuts in.

Wait, what if-

"I knew your sister for a long time and when we were little we went to Disney and you don't remember!" I explain really fast and let out a sigh of relief when he nods his head in acceptance. "Then how come I saw you and just met you a couple days ago?"

I look over at Rydel and see her eyes are filled with panic. I can't just say 'Oh, you know I just never had time to come see your family for 19 years'?

It's quiet for a few seconds as I try to make up an excuse, until Rocky buts in from the passenger seat.

"Dude, isn't it obvious? She doesn't want you falling in love with her."

Silence.

My cheeks heat up and I turn to face the window, Oh my god, I can't believe he just said that! I glance over at Ross to see him staring at the ground, his eyes closed and cheeks pink.

You know, 4 years ago, I was in the exact same car, driving to his house for a awkward meet-the-family dinner. 4 years ago, I prayed he didn't remember me. 4 years ago, I…. was in love. 4 years ago, if Rocky had said the exact same thing he said just now, I would be doing the same thing I'm doing now. But instead of silence, Ross would be joking if off. 4 years ago, Ross remembered me when I hoped he didn't.

But now, if freaking 2015, he doesn't, and I wish he did.

No one said a word for the next 15 minutes, and I had a certain song stuck in my head that I knew if I didn't sing, would soon get annoying.

"Love, love, love." I softly and quietly sing out, still looking out the window.

"Like, like, like." I snap my head towards the direction the voice was coming from. There Ross sits, with a broken arm, smiling like an idiot. "it's a special kind of feeling."

"But not always so appealing." How the hell does he know this? I look over at Rydel and she shrugs. Did one of them play and Austin and Ally episode? hmm…. maybe if I-

"All I want is to get close," I scoot closer to him and he lets out a small laugh. "But too close is kinda gross." He scoots further back from me and I burst out laughing.

Riker parks the car in the driveway and everyone piles out except for us, I grab his arm as if to say 'wait.'

I need to ask where he got that song from. Once everyone is gone and the doors are closed is when I finally ask him. "Where did you hear that song?" I unbuckle myself and turn my body so I can examine him and see if he is lying.

"The internet." Who the hell let him on-

"You know, that place where people go to to shop and-" I cut him off by lightly punch his leg. I start laughing and after a minute, he does to.

Well he does until I stop, then he does the same. He looks confused, that was a line from one of our episodes…

"Ross, do you remem-" He nods before I can finish my question.

"Yeah, I do."

I can't control myself, I jump on him, I hug him and he falls back on his seat so I was now lying on his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and I hug him as if my life depended on it, tighter than I ever have before.

"I missed you so much, you have no idea. I swear if you have do that to me again I will-" He cuts me off in the middle of my rant. "You will what?" I pull away from the hug and stare into his chocolate brown eyes. I shake my head and bury my face in his neck.

A happy feeling filled me, that I haven't felt in years. "I don't know." I mumble out, I move my head so it's lying on his chest. His rock, hard, chest.

I close my eyes and finally even my breathing out.

"Exactly, calm down." He leans forward and kisses me on my forehead, and I let out a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere.

'Except tour in a few months.' A voice in the back of my head says.

Someone calls our name from the house, telling us dinner was ready. I slowly remove myself from Ross. And as we walk towards the house I only have a couple things in mind.

Ross had his memory back.

And through all these years I didn't think it would happen again. I thought I was finally over it. Ross being gone has made me realize I can't live without him, which made me realize one other thing.

I think I'm falling for him….. again.

**WHAAT? WHO WROTE THIS STORY?**

**Haha, how many of you saw that coming?**

**I have a question and I REALLY NEED YOU TO ANSWER IT. Do you like nervous Laura or Confident Laura?**

**Okay, so I researched Amnesia and it turns out either a. you don't get it back or b. it doesn't come back the way I planned it. **

**SOO I don't really want anyone saying that's not how amnesia works because I know it's not, but for THE SAKE OF THE STORY, just please go along with it. How he felt when it came back and all will be explained in the next chapter**

**And I have another thing to tell you. If this story is not finished by the end of the summer, there will be A LOT of updates in the fall. (and possibly some new stories ;) ) But, I need to know how many of you will continue reading my stories after A&amp;A ends. because the finale is in January and if no one is going to read it I think I'll just stop writing for it then. SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU RE GOING TO READ IN AFTER THE ENDING, THANKS!**

**Okay, I should probably go do my homework and, so yeah, **

**please review, favorite, and follow, as you can see big (good) things happen in this story when you do :)**

**Love you all, Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Laura's POV

Ross and I walk inside. Big smiles on both of our faces.

As we enter the dining room, our hands that were connected, part.

His family was already seated, so we quickly sit down beside each other at the table.

Not a word is spoken as the meatloaf is served, well that is, until a few minutes later I say something. "Wanna hear something that's easy done than said?"

I wait a moment while everyone stares at me before answering the cheesy joke.

"Silence."

I try to keep a straight face as the Lynchs register the joke. Ellington burst out laughing as Ross cracks a smile. I smile, as least I made someone laugh.

"I don't understand- oh." Rocky says. I glance over at Riker and Ryland that were across the table, I expected to find them bored, but instead they were laughing so hard they weren't making any noise and were just silently clapping like seals.

I look to my left and see Rydel is struggling not to laugh, and in result her face was red, very red.

Hmm… guess I'm funnier than I though. Hey! I should be a comedian- oh, who am I kidding? I stole that off the internet.

I look over to see Stormie and Mark covering their mouths with their hands and trying not to laugh.

Ross, who was on my right, leans over to whisper in my ear, "Meet me in my room when you're done." I slightly nod. As Ross is leaning back to his seat though, his lips accidentally brush against my earlobe.

I blush and Ross quickly shifts his weight back to his seat.

But my blush did not go unnoticed by his brothers.

"Save if for the bedroom!" Rocky shouts. "Rocky" Stormie exclaims.

Ross lets out a small chuckle, he stands up and scoops our plates up and stalks off towards the kitchen. Not before saying, "We were." though.

I blush a deep red and stand up. "We weren't, we aren't-" I'm cut off by Riker giving me a serious look and saying, "Just don't get pregnant, okay?"

"OH MY GOD!" I hear Ross yell, he pops his head back and says, "Come on Laura, leave them alone with their perverted minds."

"Ross Shor, don't you talk-" But before Stormie can finish, he's already heading up the stairs,"Don't worry mom, I wouldn't do anything like that."

And with that he is halfway up the stairs and I'm trying to quickly wobble behind him.

"Did you really have to do that?" I ask him as I close the bedroom door so it's only open a crack.

"What?"

"Smart talk your family." I say, "I would be put through hell if I ever said something like that." He chuckles and lays down on his bed, I lay down next to him on his left and rest my head on his chest.

The way we were laying, both out broken bones were on the outside.

I stare up at him and he smirks. "Since when did good girl, Laura Marano, swear?" Wonderful, _this _side of him was back.

"Since you decided to lose your memory." He rolls his eyes.

"So….. when did you… when did you remember, or regain your memory, I mean?" I gently and softer ask him. "In the car, once you said 'love love love,' it all just sorta flooded in." He pauses and I decide now is a good time to interrupt.

"What was it like, I mean, do you remember when you had Amnesia?"

He takes a deep breath and exhales before answering.

"I…. remember up until the car accident. I don't remember waking up or- or anything, like I said, until you sang 'love,love,love.'. But I just kind of had something flash in my mind and suddenly I knew everything I knew before…. ya know."

I nod, okay, so now I know.

"What did I forget anyways?" he asks, I prop myself up on my elbow so I can see him. "Well, you know, R5….. and…. me." I quietly say the last part and his eyes widen.

"Oh my god, no, no, did I? I'm so sorry!" He pulls me close with his left arm and gives me a long and hard kiss on my temple.

I can't help but grin, this is adorable!

I let out a small laugh. "It's not your fault, If anything, it's mine. I'm the one that bought the tickets, and I'm the one that should have checked the weather-" I'm cut off when he flips us over and pins me down against the bed.

"Laura Marie Marano," His tone is stern but quiet. "Don't you ever say my injury was your fault, understand?"

"But it was-" he shushes me by putting a finger to my lips. "understand?"

I slowly nod, because 1. he's never used this tone of voice before, and 2. it kind of scared me.

With his left arm, he pushes himself off of me and plops onto his bed. I sit up and I notice he's staring up at the ceiling in a daze. "Yeah, just when it came back, I just kind of felt whole again, like I knew something had been missing but not what is was. And when it came back, I felt happy." He explains casually, as if his flipping me over had never happened. I sit up.

"Sorry, I must be confusing you." I shake my head. "No, I understand." I lay back down on the ceiling like he was and it was silent for a few moments before he speaks up.

"We should do something."

_We are doing something._ I think. "Like what?" I ask him.

"Something special, to let my family know I remember everything now." He says and sits up so his back is against the headboard.

I nod and think about it for a minute before answering. "I have an idea."

And what I say next makes him smile like an idiot.

**Okay, so I thought I had all weekend to update too but it turns out I don't :( BUT i might be able to upload a few chapter next week (once I write them)**

**Thank you for all your positive feedback, and Thank you for saying you'll stick around even after the show ends. That means SO much to me, I know i'm a super slow updater but it means so much to me that you all have stuck around.**

**And I'm sorry, one of the reasons of my slow updates, is I'm working on 2 new A&amp;A fanfic that are to be out this fall AND I'm writing a children's book and once I'm done I'm most likely going to be trying to get that published.**

**I don't think I have much else to say, oh wait! So, my parent have decided to get rid of any channels between 25-125, which means they are getting rid of disney. Meaning, I will need your help to tell me when they air so I can watch them online.**

**Anyways, Next chapter is written. I'll try to get it up by June 6th.**

**If you want it earlier than that, please review, follow, and favorite So it will be on my to-do list. **

**If you're still reading this, thank you!**

**Love you all! Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Ross's POV

"Are you sure this will work?" I ask Laura as she fixes my hair in my dressing room, that no one knows we're in.

"Yes, loud is the final song and it's just about to start."Laura reminds me.

"What…. what about the fans? Do they know I lost my memory?" I ask again and she shakes her head. "No, only about your arm. Once you start singing, your family should figure it out."

Laura gives me a reassuring smile and pushes me with one of her crutches, towards the door. "Go."

I give her a small smile and open the door with my good hand while the other is holding the microphone.

As I walk backstage under the dim lights, I start to get a weird feeling in my stomach. To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

Here it is, Friday night and no one knows I have my memory back.

We kept it a secret all week and it was times like that I was glad I could act. My whole family thought Laura had taken me to an amusement park. But nope, here I am, standing behind a curtain, waiting to surprise my family.

This was a huge theater, no doubt, I'm sure it seated at least 3 thousand people. I'm jumpy and I mean, can you blame me? I haven't played a concert in over a month. What if I forget the lyrics, or even worse, freeze on stage and just stand there like an idiot.

Laura comes beside me and gives me a quick hug as the music fills the air and I head my brothers start singing.

"You're going to do great, don't worry." She gives me one last smile before she leaves to find a seat in the crowded auditorium.

"I've been searching every city, never giving up, til I find my angel diamond in the roof, looking for a signal, baby give it up tonight!" Riker sings out.

I bring the microphone to my lips and walk on stage and start singing. The crowd screams even louder than before as I sing one of the songs that got our band popular.

Rydel is the first in the band to spot me and she accidentally stops singing and says, "Oh my god." Into the microphone.

I walk out on stage behind my brothers up front and sing even louder. "Come on get loud, til, we shut em doown." I hold the last note longer than everyone else. Rocky and Riker stop singing but continue to play the music as they turn around and smile.

I sing the rest of the chorus by myself, Ellington occasionally shouting "Woo!" or "Yeah!" Out.

I finish the song with my band playing the music, my fans singing, I finish the song surrounded by the R5 family.

As we all hold hands and bow at the end of it all. I feel a sense of happiness that I haven't felt in a while. Even when I didn't know who my best friend, I knew I hadn't felt this then.

This is where I want to be for the rest of my life. I wanted to be on stage, doing what I love, with my family.

Laura's POV

I make my way back stage just as the Lynch's were coming off.

"Oh my goodness! You guys were amazing!"I exclaim as I give each and everyone a side hug.

"Ross, when did you get your memory back?"

"How long have you been keeping this from us?"

"How long has Laura known?"

Ross is bombed with questions from his siblings as his parents come over and give him each a long hug. "Now, don't make him go and lost it again. We can discuss this over dinner." Stormie says as Ryland joins the group and we all walk out the back exit to the parking lot.

Ross drives my car (as I can not since I have a broken leg) back to their house with me as the rest take the Lynch's van.

As we walk to the front door I can't help but notice as Ross runs past me to open the front door for me. "Why thankyou kind sir." I giggle and he smiles and follows me into the house.

I yawn and sit down on the couch. "It's late." I state as Ross sits down beside me. "Where are the others?" He shrugs, "I don't know, Probably got stuck in traffic or something."

At 10 pm? I narrow my eyes at him. "Who knows? traffic from the concert maybe?" He says and I relax onto his chest. He puts his arm around me and pulls me close.

I stare down at my cast and after a couple moments I finally speak. "I wish none of this happened?" I close my eyes.

"What?"

I don't say much as sleep almost takes over my body and mind.

"Your Amnesia."

And with that I fall asleep cuddled up to the boy that makes my heart go crazy.

I wake up to the sound of a passing cars loud engine. I slowly open my eyes and sit up as I quickly take in my surroundings.

Ross's bedroom. Except, he wasn't here, and the noises that usually fill the house is gone.

I glance at the clock on the wall. My eyes instantly widen when I find out it's 1:15 in the morning.

I quickly text my parents telling them where I am. They wouldn't mind, they love Ross. They know he wouldn't _try _anything, and if he did, I would stop him.

I push the covers off and stand up. As I walk down the hallway, I notice all the bedroom doors are open…. and empty. Weird.

I suddenly find myself in the kitchen as my stomach growls. I spot a note on the counter and snatch it up.

_Laura, my parents are asleep and everyone else is gone. Dinner's in the fridge. I'm out back if you need me._

_-Ross_

I smile at his messy, beautiful handwriting and shove the note into my back pocket.

I open the fridge and spot a chinese take out box with my name written on a sticky note attached. I grab the box and walk over to the table.

I take my time eating, savoring every single bite. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. But then again, I hadn't eaten since lunch at 12pm, over 12 hours ago.

Once I'm done, I throw the box in the trash and my fork in the sink. I turn off the kitchen lights and quietly slip out the glass sliding doors into the back yard.

I stare blankly out into the darkness waiting for my eyes to adjust.

I squint my eyes and finally make out the trampoline in the far end of the yard and the pool off to the side. I finally spot Ross in the middle of the grass area on a blanket. He's laying on his back with his good arm behind his head, staring up at the stars.

I slowly place my crutches down on the grass, careful so I don't make any noise though.

I slip off my sandals and quietly tip toe across the yard.

Well I guess top toeing isn't the best way to describe it. I was more like standing on my good leg then quickly stepping onto the other leg, then back to the good one.

I was quietly limping across the yard.

I kept this up until I was a foot away from Ross.

I study his facial features, (Which is something I haven't done in a very long time), and it was easy too, there was a full moon and thousands of stars in sight, producing a nice amount of light.

His eyes were closed, he must be asleep, something I didn't notice from afar. His hair was slightly messed up and even then, it looked perfect. His soft and full looking lips were spread into a small grin. And his dimples, oh his dimples were perfect and adorable, making me want to melt.

And suddenly, all like that, my little drooling session was over when he snapped his eyes open.

"Laura?" He asks confused and my cheeks instantly turned pink, fortunately the darkness hided it.

He didn't have sleepy eyes like people do when they wake up, meaning he was probably awake, and USUALLY when your eyes are closed, you can tell when someone is staring at you!

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Hey…..Ross." I nervously say and his gives me a big smile. He sits up and pats the spot next to him on the blanket. "Sit down," He says. "How'd you sleep?" I lay down next to him.

"Good, did we- uh- I mean- I don't remember falling asleep in-" He cuts off my nervous stutter by letting out a small, soft -flawless- chuckle.

"No, I carried you there."

Oh, nothing happened.

We both lay down on our backs and I cuddle up against him.

I know what you're thinking. '_Are they together? They must be!' _

Nope, we're best friends. Just best friends. Except that one thing, personal space is unknown to us, well… him. I just don't care.

"Where's your family?" I ask. "The movies." His answer is simple and short. "And you didn't go with?" He shrugs.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up."

Oh.

"Oh." I try to keep the conversation going. "I think we're going to start filming again next week." I say and he yawns.

Not the answer I was looking for.

He sits up and must have seen the confusion/worry in my eyes, because his instantly softened. "Laura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just tired and I have a lot on my mind."

I nod and the worried look in his eyes didn't go away.

Instead of saying anything, I just lay my head down and stare at the stars, trying to avoid the fact that his face is so close to mine and if I moved it, oh ever so slightly, our lips would be touching.

Damn. The desperately in love me was back. I really disliked how pathetic I acted back when we first met, well, I mean did I ever act confidently when I liked him? Nope.

"What are you thinking about?"

Shit. "Nothing." I lie, "what about you?"

And instead of answering my question, he says, "What did you mean by wishing I never got Amnesia?" Now this surprised me, I mean it's pretty obvious why I wished he didn't.

I make a "hmm" sound in a questioning way. He turns over so he's propped up on his elbow facing me, and his goddamn smirk was back.

"Come on, you could have been a totally different person." I raise an eyebrow, "You could have confused the hell out of me." He adds. I give him a look and say, "Is that really how you wanted me to treat you, like a piece of dirt?" He eagerly nods and after a moment he laughs.

"I'm joking." And that got a laugh out of me. "Seriously though," I say. "there was a chance you could never get your memory back and I didn't want to make a bad impression."

He furrows his eyebrows. "That could have happened?" He asks me and I nod.

"You had me wanting to bawl my eyes out almost all the time I was around you. I missed you, I missed your laugh, smile, personality, hell I even missed your mop of strings hair."

Now that got another laugh out of him before he turned into flirty Ross.

"Ya know Laura," He rolls over so half his body weight is on me and his chest is pressed against mine.

"Almost all of those were my body features.'' Wonderful….. since when did he act this way around me? Oh, that's right, always.

If he turned to kiss me, I would turn away….. or freeze, yeah, most likely freeze.

But right now I was fine.

"Well, there was this other side of you when you were… gone." Just by my flirtatious tone he _knew _what kind of side I was talking about.

Of course I was lying though, he had 2 sides, sweet and shy. NOTHING ELSE.

I saw a flash of, dare I say it, jealousy, flash across his eyes. I would have burst out laughing right then and there if he hadn't lowered his head closer to mine.

"Oh, and did you like, this new…. side?" And that was that, I burst out laughing.

The image of 2 Ross's popped into my head of them fighting over me and this little game was over.

A smile makes its way across Ross's face as he plops down on his back next to me.

"Mission accomplished." He says, and somewhere through my laughter, I find a way to reply. "And what was that?"

"Making you laugh."

And with that, he closed his eyes just as the kitchen light flickered on, meaning the rest of the band was home.

**So I kinda have writers block for this story and this was written a couple weeks ago, and I don't have anything else written to post yet.**

**SORRY! So My dance recital is a week from friday and I have dance almost every single day up until then so even if I DO write anything, I wouldn't be able to post it until after. **

**And once dance is over I'll either update a lot more or less I'm not sure. BUT SCHOOLS OUT SO INSTEAD OF PARTYING THIS SUMMER WE CAN READ FANFICS ALL NIGHT, AM I RIGHT? *silence***

**Whoops, that was embarrassing. But anyways, I do this weird thing where instead of writing my story, I just re-read the whole thing and procrastinate to write it. Am I the only one?**

**So this is kind of a filler chapter and IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME GET OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK, Please review because it means so much. And if you want to know when it's updated then please follow because this story does not have a set schedule.**

**Anyways, Love you all! Bye! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, so before I start I just wanna say I'm sorry for not updating for like 2 months. My uncle just recently passed away from stage 4 lung cancer so I haven't really had any motivation to write, or do anything.**

**But on the BRIGHT side. R5's new album came out and I had motivation to write and I think I finally know how this story is going to end, I think this story has around 10-15 chapters left. This IS an important chapter and ooo Surprises, surprises.**

**Again, I have good news, R5's IS COMING TO MY TOWN NEXT MARCH! I honestly expected they would never come here because I live in the middle of no-where, but yay! I just need to save up $200 for V.I.P and find someone to come with me by then.**

**So, I'll stop boring you to death, Go on, read!**

Laura's Pov

As the weeks flew by, the days have been growing shorter and my feelings for him have been growing stronger. Filming ends in 4 weeks and 3 days, not that I'm counting, I'm not.

And he leaves for tour in exactly 5 weeks today. In June.

My leg is healing faster than expected and at the rate it's going now, it should be fully healed by the time I leave for my tour in July.

I never see Ross outside of rehearsal anymore. Always doing interviews or working on 'Sometime Last Night'. I mean, I still see him at lunch breaks sometimes but most of the time he's locked away in his dressing room typing on his computer, not telling anyone what he's doing.

Maybe this is a sign. He's leaving for tour and maybe the end of A&amp;A will also be the end of our friendship.

I put the car in park and turn off the engine to my car.

I walk inside the studio making way to my dressing room. It's really nice without crutches.

I found out only a month ago that the broken bone in my leg was actually in my upper thigh, meaning the crutches wouldn't help at this point.

I pass Ross's dressing room and I pause when I hear typing in there. He's not supposed to be here yet. It's too early, his call time isn't for 2 hours.

I quietly open the door and spot Ross starring at something on his laptop, with headphones in, while typing. Of course he's typing.

His back is facing me and I'm hoping he has something playing in the headphones. I tiptoe closer and peer over his shoulder to see the screen.

He has microsoft word opened up and he just started a new page so I couldn't see what he was previously typing. But I can see the he is on page 1038, and my name.

Okay, maybe I should stop before I find out something I shouldn't. I set my bag down loudly so he knows I'm here, and I swing my legs over the back side of the couch, next to him.

"Morning!" I say and his eyes widen, he quickly unplugs his headphones, shuts his laptop, and sets it on the ground.

"uh,h-hey Laura." He stutters and this catches me by surprise. Ross NEVER stutters, unless he's hiding something, and in this cast, he is.

"Whatcha doing?' I ask, I mentally scoff, like he would ever tell me. "Nothing." And I'm correct.

"Why are you here so late?" He asks and yawns.

I furrow my eyebrows, "It's 6:15." His eyes widen and he looks like he's about to freak out but quickly catches control. "I must have stayed up all night-" He's cut off by his cell phone going off alerting him he got a text, "Sorry." He mumbles and starts fumbling around looking for his phone.

"Rehearsal will be canceled today because of the following reasons: Raini Rodriguez is sick." Ross reads aloud from his phone.

"Who sent that?"

"Kevin."

"Well, I don't understand, I should have gotten a tex-" And then my phone beeps. Ross laughs.

"There it is."

After a moment of silence he finally speaks up again. "Let's do something."

"What?"

"You heard me. Everyone's at school or work so we won't get mobbed. Let us, go out, and do something." He stands up and sticks his hand out for me to take, a wide grin obvious on his adorable face. How can I say no?

I take his hand, "Okay."

"I swear it will only be 5 minutes." Ross says seriously as he puts his car in park. I sigh as he starts to use the puppy dog eyes. "Okay, fine. Whatever." He smiles and opens his door. "You're the best!" .

He exits the car and runs inside the grocery store. When he's out of sight, I smile, I mean how could I say no?

5 minutes. You have 5 minutes Lynch. Until I come and find you. 7:03. 7:04. 7:05.

When I finally admit to myself that I'm bored, I suddenly have an idea. Music. I press the stereo button and turn the volume up.

An unfamiliar tune fills the silence as a familiar voice starts to sing. Ross. Maybe they recorded a cover that hasn't been posted on Youtube yet.

Or…

I pull my ipad out from my purse and quickly open my shazam app.

Nope.

This is definitely a new song.

And to be honest it's amazing.

_My heart's, lonley without you._

Shit.

_My eyes, only see, you and me._

He's going to kill me. He wasn't supposed to show-I wasn't supposed to hear this.

I quickly slam the off button down just as I see Ross exiting the store, a paper bag in one hand, and a couple tiny black bottles in the other.

The door opens and a handsome tall gorgeous blond sits down beside me. He sets the paper bag in the back seat and looks up to find me glaring at him.

"What?"

I avert my gaze to the hand that is still full. "You're underage." I state.

He lets out a little giggle. "Okay."

"Ross.." I trail off and he hands me a bottle. I shut up as soon as I read the label. 5 hour energy.

"But Laura, you know what they say…" He says. "She's a good girl, she's daddy's favorite, he's saved for harvard, he's knows she'll make it." I sing. I point to Ross and he starts, "She's good at school, she's never truant, she can speak french, I think she's fluent."

We were already on the highway to a destination that is still unknown to me.

We sing the next verse. "'Cause every night she studies hard in her room, at least that's what her parent's assume, (laugh) but she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend."

We stop, out of breath, and after a moment, burst out laughing.

After a moment of silence, Ross whispers "Good girls are bad girls." and I start laughing again.

Once I calm down , I finally ask the question that's been on my mind ever since we began the drive. "Where are we going?"

I look over at Ross and he looks sorta nervous.

"It's a surprise." Oh god, "Ross…" I playfully whine, he laughs. He knows I hate surprises.

"At least tell me when we'll get there." He doesn't say anything, instead he takes a exit off the highway and turns on a dirt road. And the further we drove down, became sand. And then it hit me as the ocean came into view. "The beach." I breath out.

He parks the car and gives me a childish grin and says, "Yup."

We get out of the car, Ross grabs the bag and opens the trunk as I look around. We were at a quiet beach, the only sound was the waves hitting the shore. There wasn't anyone here and looks like never has been, There was no trash on the ground or forgotten floaties. Just private. Up the beach a couple miles you can see a small forest but still no humans in sight.

"Come on." Ross says as he walks past me and elbows me. I skip alongside him as he tries to find a good sitting spot. He has the paper bag in one hand and a big white and red checkered blanket in the other. We're having a picnic?

"What were you doing?" I ask as he spreads the blanket out and sits down.

"Uh," I sit down beside him." Spreading our blanket out?"

No, god, Ross.

"On the computer." I correct myself, "What were you doing on the computer?" I ask him and his eyes widen like I had just told him I'm pregnant. He looked like he lost his cool for a second but then instantly grinned. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He smirks at my glare.

"Hey Laura, Where's your phone?"

"In my purse, whyyyyyyy?" And before I can finish he picks me up bridal style and takes off running.

"Don't do this, You are better then this!" I scream at him while he runs into the water and doesn't stop until he's knee deep. He smirks again.

"Ross don't you freakin dare." I pause when I realize there's no way out of this. "I hate you." He gives me a quick kiss on my cheek. "I love you too." and even though I know what's he's about to do and I'm mad at him right now, I can't help the blush that crept on my face. There's this part of me that loves every single thing he does no matter how wrong it is.

So I can't lose _my _cool.

"ROSS YOU SON OF A BI-" I'm cut off by him dropping me in the water, and even though my hearing's a bit fuzzy, I still hear him say, "You love my mom."

Fine. I'll give him a taste of his own medicine. Instead of coming up for air, I hold my breath and stay still.

"Laura, Laura? Laura f****** Marano?" I choose not to hear his 'wonderful' selection of words.

I suddenly feel hands splashing around then grabbing my waist and pulling me up.

I pretend to be unconscious as he runs with me in his arms back to shore.

He lays me down and checks my heartbeat. "You better not have drowned and me be responsible or I will f****** kill myself."

And his true feelings come out when he's scared and worried.

"You can't swim, I forgot you can't goddamn swim."

Does he not realize that he threw me in knee deep water? I quickly take a small breath in.

I feel him put both hands beside my head and I suddenly realize what he's about to do when I feel his breath on my face.

He's going to give me mouth to mouth.

I open my eyes and I'm glad I did. His face was only a inch away and I saw a beautiful sight, his two big brown beautiful eyes.

"Laura!" He exclaims and gives me a hug, I take a few deep breaths before I burst out laughing.

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Wh-why are you laughing? You almost just freaking died!"

And that's another one of the things I love about him, He doesn't swear in front of me because he know I will scold him.

"Nothing." I finally calm down and stand up. I try my best not to laugh again but I accidentally let out a giggle. I start walking to our beach blanket but he grabs my arm and spins me around so I'm now face to chest with a tall blonde boy.

"You weren't really passed out." He say, I shyly shake my head no. I stare up at him and he looks really… determined, if that's the right word, while staring at me.

"And you didn't let me give you mouth to mouth?" He says as more of a fact than a question.

"No, I wouldn't let you make that mistake." I say.

He's getting flirty, It doesn't happen often, that last time was 5 months ago. Not that I'm counting.

"Well, I already have once." OH MY GOSH. The only other time he spoke of that was 2 years ago.

"Twice, actually." He corrects himself.

It's a fact that I'm as red as a tomato at this point. His hand was still on my arm and right behind me was our blanket.

I quickly sat down and this must have taken him by surprise because he screamed and fell.

On top of me.

The universe must hate, You can't just leave a former fangirl alone with her flirty crush.

I don't know what to do. Ross kept his weight off of me but he was still acting like a shield.

I can't push him off, all I can't do is talk. Wait, exactly! Talk!

"Ross, get off me." It was as simple as that, My voice was gentle but stern.

He got a nervous look in his eye like he was hiding something. His body movements looked nervous but his speech certainly wasn't.

"Okay."

Okay. Okay? OKAY? That was so much easier than I expected, I never said that to him before so I guess it took him by surprise.

He instantly rolled over to his side of the blanket and started pulling stuff out of the paper bag.

He started acting like nothing happened. Well, as I start to think about it, he alway did this.

He was a player….. of course he did.

"Laura?" Ross snaps me out of my daze.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want a hashbrown?"

I didn't realize how much I'd miss this.

Just taking time and spending it with him.

We had so much fun today. We built sandcastles, went swimming, sang random disney song.

One of my favorites was when we took a walk up the bach to the forest and went exploring. We even built a small fort with fallen branches and tall grass.

I mean, there were a few times we would bicker but it would be over within a minute.

We spent almost the whole day there, then around dinner time, we went over to his house and spent it with his family. And instead of making me call a cab since I left my car at the studio, he offered to drive me home.

That's where we are now, on the way to my house.

Ross turns the radio on and I instantly breath in a big gasp.

Ross grins and starts singing with me.

"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back, she said, shut up and dance with me, this woman is my destiny. She said, ooooo, Shut up and dance with me."

Ross pulls into the driveway but doesn't turn off the engine, instead he sings along.

And here I am, jamming out to my _favorite _song, with my _favorite _person.

How else could it get better?

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

The song ends and is replaced by a weird high pitched voice with music that sounds like a dying squirrel.

"Nope." Ross quickly says and turns off the car. I open my door and oddly, so does he.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. "Walking you to your door?" He says with a nervous smile on his face. I roll my eyes and we walk side by side to my front door, I open the screen door and he gently grabs my hand.

"L-Laura, wait." His voice cracked and I haven't heard that happen since he went through puberty -and can I just say, did something really good to him- four years ago.

I spin around and his other hand is fiddling around with something in his pocket.

I glance down at his hand and he quickly lets go, and he did something I thought I would never see, Blush.

Ross goddamn Lynch just blushed.

"I-I got you something."

Before I have the chance to say anything, he pulls a small rectangular box out of his pocket, not a long one that a necklace would go in, but more of the shape of earrings.

"Oh Ross, you didn't have to." He hands me the box, and I'm about to pull off the lid when he stops me.

"Please," He begs, "Wait til I'm gone."

I nod and instantly get excited. Maybe it's something embarrassing, like a naked baby photo or something.

He pulls me into a long hug and I'm surprised but after a couple seconds, wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." He whisper in my ear.

"For what?" I ask, because honestly I have done nothing he should be thanking me for.

"Just… thank you."

I don't say anything. He pulls away from the hug and I just now realize how worn out he looks.

His eyes are droopy and there are two big black bags underneath his eyes. His hair is messed up but he still has a goofy grin on his face.

"I love you."

And this makes me smile. Because it's not the kind of "I love you, marry me now." It's more of a best friend, "I love you because you saved my ass."

So I just say, "I love you too." He yawns and I realize how late it is. "You should go to bed." I advise and he nods. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I say, before running inside while he walked to his car.

I run up the stairs to my bedroom and open the unexpected present.

What was in it surprised me.

A flashdrive, and a note.

I pull the note out of the box and closely read it.

'_the story of us, -Ross'_

**I think this is the longest chapter yet, so yay! Is anyone excited about the gift? You'll understand what all that means in the next chapter!**

**Um, lets see, what else to say?**

**Oh yeah! Sorry for not updating I have been Binge watching tv shows on Netflix, like Pretty Little Liars, Friends, Sherlock.**

**And the story 'The bad boy next door' by 'exhaustible' was Canceled but was recently started up again and it's being re-written by the same writer but on a different account called 'jigsaws' So go check that out!**

**Please review, follow, favorite, It helps me update.**

**Bye! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33. I'm happy with this chapter.**

**By the way, 100th review gets a shout out.**

Laura's POV

The story of us? What the hell does that mean?

There's not a us, and WE DON'T HAVE A STORY!

At least, not that I'm aware of.

I run to my laptop and quickly plug the flashdrive in, as soon as it's in, a folder pops up and I click on it. In it are 8 word documents and 1 video file. I select the video, mainly because it's titled 'LAURA OPEN THIS ONE FIRST!'

My eyes widen when a 14 year old Ross pops up on the screen with a play button covering his face.

Damn, how long has he been planning this?

I click on the select button and a cute squeaky voice starts talking.

"_Uh, hey Laura, It's Ross. Oh, well I guess you already know that. Unless I chicken out and don't give this to you. Okay, well It's 2011, November….. I don't know the exact date. Um, I'm making this video because I'm making a project, which I will explain in a moment. I'm not sure how far into the future it will be when you see this. I'm planning on giving you this a few weeks before Austin and Ally ends, Which could be in a couple months, next year, or the one after. But basically, when I first met you at the meet &amp; greet last year, I knew if I saw you again, you would completely change my life, for the better or the worse. So I decided I was going to make a journal, Girly, I know, And I have no idea if I will fall in love or be best friends with you. I'm making a journal entry on my laptop every single night until I give you this, And I know, if I like you, I need to let you know. I could be touring the world after Austin and Ally ends, or just playing little shows in L.A, who knows? Well, I guess you do, 'cause you know where I am right now, Who knows if I'm even alive. I hope you understand what I'm saying, if not, I am letting you know whether I like you or not. So go on, and read the book I'm writing called, 'The story of us.' Bye!"_

Then the screen turns black and then pops up a older version of Ross, this 2015 version. His hair's grown out to below his ears and is wearing the shirt I gave him last christmas. He smiles and starts to speak.

"_Hey, Laura. It's me again, I just re-watched that video I made, I was adorable right, And I would like to clarify, I did not write every single night, Because I only wrote the days you were in, so I'm sorry if there is not as many as you like. It's uh, January 6th,I got my memory back yesterday. I did not write when I was…. away. If it helps as when I'm filming this, On Friday we are telling my family I got my memory back. Anyways, I realize I wasn't completely clear on what I'm doing in the other video. Basically, you get to know what's been going on in my head the past 4 years. Oh, so…..many…..embarrassing…..things….. Oh god why did I make this? I'm editing this onto the last bit of the other video so It's all in one. I think that's all. Bye….. again."_

He smiles one last time before the screen goes black once more.

I have tears in my eyes and a smile on my face.I chose the right guy to fall in love with. And at the end of the book, we will either be together, or my heart will be shattered into a million pieces.

Tough choice, huh?

So that's what this is, a book about us. I can't read it tonight, I have work tomorrow, it will have to wait til lunch break.

I change into the pajamas and snuggle into bed.

Goodnight house.

Goodnight family.

Goodnight, boy of my dreams.

-3 hours later-

I CAN'T TAKE IT, I HAVE TO READ IT!

I haven't slept at all, it's 2 am and I'm wide awake!

Screw sleep, I need answers!

I snatch my laptop off my desk, and start the wonderful book, from day 1.

'_I walk into the studio, and I spot a young girl around my age, in a knee high light pink dress, with brown medium length hair._

_She turned around as I approached her . Her eyes widened and her face look really familiar._

_I introduce myself and she does the same. Laura? Do I know a Laura? Maybe a old friend of Rydel's?_

_A short, curly haired girl, screams her name and I instantly get confused. They seem like really good friends since they're chatting like 200 mph._

"_Wait, you two know each other?" I interrupt and the girl I realize is from Mall cop, introduces herself, as the pretty girls bestfriend._

_I tell her my role and the girl names Laura seems to go into a panic state before going into a daze._

_What is it they say?_

_The pretty ones are the weird ones?_

_Raini gets distracted by something on her phone and I awkwardly stand there until Laura snapped out of whatever world she was in. She glances down at my pick necklace, and it hits me._

_I know exactly where she's from._

_She's a fan, and she's the one that gave me the necklace.'_

Ross didn't go into much detail for the rest of the entry. He did however mention the part after dinner when he wrapped his arms around my waist, and tried to flirt with me, which I guess I rejected him- I don't remember that, And when I had to show them my instagram.

I fell asleep in the middle of the third day and I found out some pretty juicy stuff, no I'm totally joking….. sorta. But I did find out some stuff that I could totally embarrass Ross for.

I wake up to the blaring noise of my alarm clock at 5:30am. I press the snooze button but shoot back up when I realize I can tease Ross today. I press the off button and jump out of bed. I grab my phone and I do have a text from Kevin, saying Raini is feeling better now and we do have rehearsal today.

I take a quick shower before changing into a tank top and yoga pants that are shorts. I'm going to change when I get there and I only got around 2 hours of sleep so don't blame me for wanting to be comfy.

I leave my hair down, stick the flash drive in my purse before heading downstairs. I drink a big strong cup of coffee before heading outside.

That's weird, Ross's car is in my driveway….. and it's even weirder that Ross is IN the car, asleep.

I walk to his door and I stick my hand through the rolled down window and shake him.

"Ross, Ross, Wake up!" I shout,and he jerks awake when he hears my voice.

"Laura? what the he- Why am I here?" He asks.

"I don't- why the hell were you asleep in my driveway?" I say, and he rubs his eyes.

"I must have fallen asleep when I got in the car." He says, squinting at the bright sunrise.

I sigh and open his door. "Ross, if you were too tired to drive home you could have just slept here in the guest room! Geez… get out." I order and he shakes his head.

"No, I'll just drive home and-" He stops when he sees me giving him a _look._ "Okay." He steps out and I take his place in the drivers seat. He gives me a confused look and I say, "I'm driving you home, so you can shower and change, then we're going to the studio."

He doesn't say anything, just sits in the passenger seat.

I start the short drive to his house.

It's actually kind of good he fell asleep and I could ride with him, because I left my car at the studio last night.

He turns on the radio to a morning talk show, discussing how California is in a drought.

Just as the radio changes to commercial, I pull into his driveway.

"Uh, could you stay in the car? Everyone's probably still asleep and I'll be quick, I swear." I nod and he rushes inside.

After about 10 minutes of me reading 'Paper towns', He walks out of the house with a smug smirk on his face.

When he opens the door I ask him what it's about.

"Everyone was awake," He says, and I start the engine.

"And?"

"They think we slept together."

"Oh my god."

He laughs and I slap his arm, which only makes him laugh harder.

"Are you serious?" I ask and he nods while laughing. "Did you correct them and say you only fell asleep in your car?" I ask him and he shakes his head and right now he's at the point of laughter where you're laughing so hard you're not making any sound.

I slam on the breaks and stare at him.

He finally breaks. "Okay, fine, I did."

I nod. I start the car, before he starts talking again. "But they didn't believe me."

This time, instead of slamming on the breaks, which is very dangerous, I pull over to the side of the road.

I pull out my cell phone, and call his sister.

Ring. Ring. Ring

"Who are you calling?" He finally asks, I hold my pointer finger up signaling him to wait.

"Hey, Rydel."

"Oh shit." Ross swears, I give him an evil eye.

"_Uh, Laura, it's only 5:45. Wh- why are you calling?" H_er voice croaks through the phone.

"Oh my god, were you asleep?" I ask instantly feeling bad.

"_Uh…..yeah." _She answers.

Ross is still in his corner swearing up a storm.

"Could you get up and check if anyone is awake? Ross and I are on the way to the studio." I say.

"_Yeah…." _I hear the sound of rustling footsteps. "_No…. no one is awake."_

I move the microphone from my mouth. "You goddamn liar." Ross lets out a little giggle.

"Okay, sorry for waking you. Go back to bed." I say to Rydel and I can mentally picture her snuggling back into bed.

"_Mhm, bye."_ And with that she hangs up and I slap Ross's arm before starting up the car again and start the drive to the studio.

"Laura, I'm sorry."

I ignore him for the rest of the drive and stalk away to Raini dressing room when we arrive. Her call time is the same as mine and we still have 5 minutes til 6.

I knock on her door five times, signaling it's me.

The door quickly opens.

"Oh, hey. Did you just get here? I saw your car out front but I couldn't find you." She asks and moves out of the way so I can come in.

"Oh my gosh, that little, that little shit! He annoys me so much!" I say and sit down on her couch.

"What did he do this time?" She asks and sits down beside me.

I explain what happened in the car, to her and she laughs. And why he drove me. I didn't say anything about the flash drive OR what happened at the beach.

"Why are you laughing?" I exclaim.

"Oh, Laura. My little girl. This is what a guy does when he likes you." I scoff, as if.

Well, I will know _if _soon.

"Yeah, right. He doesn't like me, and I don't like him." I say.

"Really, there is NOTHING he does that might seem like he likes you?" She asks.

Well….

"No, nothing." I feel a slight blush on my cheeks as I lie.

She smirks and starts to say something but I quickly stand up. "I have to go to the restroom." I lie again, and quickly walk out of the room. I close the door on my way out so she can't see I'm going in the opposite direction of the restroom.

Whoops.

I stop by my dressing room and leave my purse there before heading to his.

I don't even knock, I just open the door and walk in. I don't barge in, or it would seem like I was mad, and I don't want that.

Ross is sitting at the very end of his couch.

"Hey, Laur-" He can't finish because I sit down _right _next to him. No space between us or anything. Who cares that there is 3 other feet of the couch I could sit on.

I am feeling confident today.

"Hi."

"Hi?"

"I read your book last night."

"The whole thing?" His eyes look like they're bugging out.

''No."

"Oh." His eyes go back to normal.

"You wanted to kiss me." And now _I'm _the one flirting…. kind of.

His eyes widen."Uh, yeah. a 14 year old boy wanted to kiss a pretty girl. Anything wrong with that?"

What are we referring to, you ask?

-Flash back-

"So you know me as well as your Best friend huh?" He says.

I blush and say "Maybe."

"Middle name"

"Shor"

"Siblings?"

"Rydel, Riker, Rocky, and don't forget Ryland."

"Favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Reason for name of R5?"

"All names start with R."

"Mom?"

"Stormie."

"Dad?"

"Mark."

"First kiss?"

"In a short film." I reply.

"Stalker." He says.

"What? You were in my favorite band!" I defend. "Were?" He questions. "Walk the moon is

my favorite" I reply.

I'm sitting down next to Ross. Closer than Before. "Well I guess I'm going to have to change that." he says. What is he- He starts tickling me and before I know it I'm screaming and kicking for him to stop while laughing.

"Stop!" I shout between giggles.

"Say R5 is your favorite band!" he says.

"Never!" I shout back.

I roll off the couch waiting for the thump but it never comes. Instead I'm on a big pile of blankets. Ross rolls off too but lands so he's on top of me but his weight isn't on me. He's hovering above me while tickling me again.

"Say it!" he says playfully

I realize our 20 minute break is almost over so I decide to give in.

"Fine, R5 is my favorite band." I say. He stops tickling me and is still hovering above me. He's smiling which I take as a good sign. Our faces are close. About 3 inches apart, he looks from my eyes to my lips and back to my eyes. Ahhh he wants to kiss me! Fangirl with me!

We start to lean in and are lips are about to touch when

"ROSS LYNCH AND LAURA MARANO ARE NEEDED ON SET 2!" is blasted through the speakers.

-End of flashback-

"Well, when the girl is your bestfriend….." I trail off and he laughs.

"Shut up, I barely even knew you. I didn't know we would become best friends."

I make a thinking face. "Well, according to your video, you KNEW we would be best friends."

He made a fake big gasping sound and put his hand over my mouth. I start squirming and laughing at the same time while he said, "Shhh, hush child."

I finally just elbow him in the ribs and he lets go. I glance at his clock on the wall.

"It's 6. I have to go to hair and makeup." I admit and stand up. I want to stay here and tease him about liking me, or whatever _that_ was.

"Okay."

"You were so cute in that video." I say, walking to the door.

"Which one?" He asks.

I don't know what has gotten into me, maybe it's the rush of excitement of getting no sleep or the fact that he may like me.

"Both." I turn around and wink at him.

I see a slight blush on his face, awww I made him blush.

"Goodbye lover boy." I say and start walking out.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER!"

"I WILL SOON ENOUGH!" I shout back.

Okay, maybe I'm having just a little too much fun.

I grab my laptop and the flash drive and head to the hair and makeup station.

As Sarah styles my hair and makes my face beautiful.

I read the thing that makes my heart race, with fear, happiness, nervousness, and worry.

My favorite book in the world.

The story of us.

**Okay, so what's your opinion?**

**Almost 3000 words, yay!**

**The 100th review gets a shout out so please use an account or if your logged on a guest account, I will shoutout the next account.**

**Please review, I was up til 1am writing this so I could get it up TODAY.**

**Review, follow, favorite for faster updates. Thank you!**

**Bye! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Over the past 13 days, I had read a total of 4 weeks of daily journal entries.

It was Christmas in 2011 I was on, when I got a text from Ross.

"_I'm bored, Can I come over?"_

I laugh, why would he want to hang out with me?

"_Sure, I'm at home."_

I don't get a response so I'm guessing he's on his way.

I start the entry,

'_Today is Christmas Eve and we're all over at Laura's, we as in my family ._

_We all stand on the outside of her front doorway and Rydel rings the doorbell._

_After a few short moments, Laura answers the door and lets us all in._

_I'm the last to enter and when I finally see her, I can say she looked freaking gorgeous._

_Her hair was curled, no make-up (just how I liked it), she was wearing a red dress that went down to thigh, and a red santa, and a tray of cookies in her hand._

"_Merry Christmas!" She greets. "Uh, Merry Christmas!" I reply, she gives me a quick side hug, that same as everyone else._

_She walks away to the kitchen and I can't help my eyes wandering all over her bac- Rydel elbows me, "Be a little more obvious, could you?" She whispers and I roll my eyes. "I wasn't-"_

_I'm cut off by Rocky yelling, "WE BROUGHT MISTLETOE!" Shooting his hand up in the air. Just then, Vanessa walked in, wearing an exact replica of the dress Laura had on with a santa hat on._

"_Perfect." She walks under it and kisses his cheek. Rocky raises an eyebrow as she smirks and turns around, she walks off towards the kitchen. "Hang it anywhere!" She calls, Rydel and my mom follow her into the kitchen, both carrying pies, as Rocky and Ryland stalk off in search of tape, while Riker and my dad carefully place all the presents we brought, under the tree._

_I walk into the kitchen and spot Laura setting all the sugar cookies onto a christmas themed plate._

_And that goddamn dress, is doing things to me, things I…. nevermind.'_

I stop here, I'm sure Ross wouldn't appreciate walking in to see me drooling over the fact that he thought I was hot.

I hop off my bed, and I walk over to my closet and open it. I move a few dresses and shirts around before I find the red dress on a hanger. I take it out and hold it up against my body in front of the mirror.

Wow, I didn't how short it was until now.

I probably shouldn't have worn this in front of a bunch of teenage boys.

No, I definitely shouldn't have worn this.

I hear the doorbell ring and I throw the dress on top of my neatly made bed.

"My heart's, lonley without you." I sing out, not to Ross, because he can't know I feel this way until I know he feels the same about me.

I walk down the steps, "My eyes only see, you and me." I sing softer and quieter as I near the door, the door was open but the screen was closed, he could see me and I could see him, he had a happy smile on his face.

"Hey Ross," I open the door and move over so he can enter, "Come in."

"Hi, Laura." He walks straight past me, most likely to raid my fridge.

I quietly hum the next line of the song.

I know I shouldn't have done that because it was extremely dangerous, but I can't help it! It's stuck in my head and I only know 3 lines, plus I heard that if you hear a song that was stuck in your head it will go away.

But apparently, not quiet enough.

He freezes, obviously had heard the song.

Shit.

I see his knuckles tighten and turn to an uncomfortably tight, red.

I am dead, I am so so dead.

"Laura….." He says, his voice is stern and full of anger as he slowly turns around.

I freeze, this is the first time I've seen him actually angry at me. And if looks _could_ kill, I wouldn't be here right now.

"Where," He takes a step towards me and I take a step back. "the hell,"

He takes two steps forward and I take one step back and my back hits the wall. "did you hear,"

He takes two more steps and his body is tightly pressed up against mine.

"my song?"

Oh my god, he is so pissed. "Well, I-uh- we were- it wasn't-" He cuts me off.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where did you hear my fucking song?"

Mind us, we were just 3 feet from the front door, so how would I know if anyone were to walk in.

I don't answer, I let my head drift down.

Ross tilts my face up to face his with his hand. He brings my face closer to his so they're just centimeters apart. He paused and I think I saw a small smirk tug on his lips, but I couldn't be sure, I stopped paying attention when I stopped breathing. He loved to do this to me.

Of course, my sister just had to walk through the front door just then.

As soon as she spots us, she throws her hand over her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" We spring apart when we had finally acknowledged her presence.

"I think I'll just leave…." Ross tries to leave but Vanessa blocks the front door.

"NO, both of you, Laura's room. Now!" she screams.

Now, if this had been something else, anything else, like we were baking and got flour all over the house (we've done that), or we had a water balloon fight that was rotting the wood tiles(we did that too) , she would have let us off the hook and helped fix it.

But we obeyed because she had one thing against us that scared the living daylights out of me,

she could tell our families.

Ross is the first to enter the room and I am the last. When I enter, I realize he's staring at the Christmas dress on my bed, in confusion.

"Why is this out? What chapter are you-" He stops and his eyes widen.

"OH SHIT, NO! NOT THIS ONE!" He suddenly shouts and before I know what's happening, he dives onto my bed and snatches the flash drive that was plugged into my laptop and stuffs it in his pockets.

I quickly grab my laptop and hold onto it for dear life.

"Okay, sit down, both of you."

We obey.

"Further apart."

We do as she says and the boy's next to me, shoulders relax.

She takes a deep breath. "Okay, Laura, I'm not going to tell mom and dad you're sleeping with your co-star-"

Ross quickly stands up and interrupts. "We're not doing….._that_, more like innocent flirting." She narrows her eyes. "You call _that _innocent?"

Now I stand and interrupt, "We weren't flirting!" They both stare at me and give me a look that says, '_Come on, Laura. You're smarter than this.' _

"Sit." She orders, and we do. "If that," She takes another deep breath, as if to calm herself. "wasn't flirting, then what was that?" I glance over at Ross and he looks like he's about to spill.

"It's just something we do when we're bored or mad at each other."

"THAT! THAT IS WHAT YOU DO WHEN YOU'RE BORED?" She's full on shouting now, "How….how long have you been doing this?" I shrug and Ross replies.

"Freshmen year?"

Her hands fly up in the air in frustration at his answers, "Okay." She tries to calm down. "Let me get this straight. You guys kissed at Disney World 4 years ago and ever since then you've been secretly fu-"

"Vanessa!" I exclaim, my cheeks flushed, "God… no gross." She rolls her eyes and Ross laughs.

"Okay, you explain then."

Okay, I guess I will.

"We flirt, I admit, we do flirt, But it's all innocent! We've only ever kissed twice-"

"TWICE?"

"Goddamnit, please let me finish. They were only just peck. We just do this to tease on another, we do it when we're bored because it's entertaining to see the other one all nervous and flustered.

I admit, it's wrong! But we have no feelings for eachother, what so ever."

Lie #1.

Vanessa is quiet but after a moment speaks.

"Fine, but you have to promise, never to do this again."

We both nod.

Lie #2.

Then she smirks," So it was kinda like friends with bene-"

"I'm out!" Ross stands up, cutting her off, he walks straight up to her and I see him glaring. All he says is, "No." Before walking off towards my bedroom door.

He pauses before walking through the door and turns around one last time. Looking me straight in the eye.

And the wrong I did all comes flooding back into mind. How pissed he is, how I should have told him.

"Oh yeah, and Laura." I see all the anger through his eyes, "Don't ever talk to me again. Unless it's for the stupid TV show, Don't ever speak to me again."

He turns around and stalks off down the stairs.

Well, that hurt a little…. no that was a lie, it hurt like hell. I guess maybe that second lie wasn't a lie after all.

"What is up with hi-" Vanessa stops when she sees the hurt and tears in my eyes. She walks forwards and extends her arms to hug me but I stop her.

"I just want to be alone right now." After a little bit of bickering, She finally gives in leaves the room.

When I'm alone, is when I finally cry.

He knows. He knows I was snooping around in his stuff and found the song. He was so excited, So frigging excited for it to come out so he could let me listen. It was an accident, goddamnit, how was I supposed to know he had his album in his car stereo?

After about 15 minutes of non-stop tears flowing freely down my face and making a puddle on my pillow, I slowly fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of my cellphone ringing. I check the caller ID,

_Riker Lynch_

Why would he be-

"We're outside your front door, open up." I hear through the flip phones speaker in a small demanding whisper. I don't even bother asking who '_we'_ was, or what time it was. I just hang up and climb out of bed. It's dark outside the windows so I'm guessing I slept through the afternoon into late evening. As I walk down the quiet bedroom hallway, I notice all the bedroom lights are off and the doors are shut. My family must be asleep.

"Shh, my family's asleep.' I say groggily as I open the door and spot Riker, Rydel, and Rocky, the 3 oldest children in the Lynch family. They don't say anything, just follow me into my room.

Closing the door, I climb into my nice soft bed.

"What do you want?" I ask, my eyes closed now, laying on my pillow.

My eyes snap open though when I hear Riker's urgent voice.

"We want to know why the hell-" Rydel touches his arm in a soothing way as if to tell him to calm down. "We want to know why Ross was crying when he came back from here." Her voice is soft and gentle.

Me, on the other hand, was anything but soft and gentle. Ross was crying? Why would he be crying? He's the one that told me to never to speak to him again, well, maybe it's the fact that he maybe trusted me and- I'll stop before I start rambling in thoughts.

"Cr-crying? I don't know." I answer...truthfully. I mean it's true, I don't know the _exact _reason he was crying. If he had just listened to me though, and understood it was just an accident.

"See! She doesn't know, can we please go home now? I'm tired." Rocky complains. I guess he was forced to come along.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"4 am."

Oh.

"Why'd you wait so long to come over?" I ask, "We had to wait til Ross was asleep. He had a death grip on this and we had to pry it out of his hands when he fell asleep. We were hoping you knew what this was." And in Riker's hand was the flash drive Ross took from me only 12 hours ago.

They all look at me hopefully, and I decide I have to tell them.

Everything.

"Yeah….. Yeah, I do…. I know what's on the flash drive."

And so I explain everything. From the innocent flirting to Vanessa finding us. About the song and the day at the beach. How Ross was writing a book. I showed them the video of 14 year ols Ross and I let them read the first day.

"What day were you on?" Rocky asks. "Christmas Eve 2011." I answer, Rocky's eyes widen, "Can we read that?"

And so we read the chapter.

_I quickly rush out of the kitchen to see Rocky hanging mistletoe right near the Christmas tree._

"_And who are you planning on getting under there tonight?" I smirk and he blushes and mumbles a name I couldn't quite catch. He won't repeat his sentence and Ryland laughs, obviously had heard him._

_I pull my phone out of my pocket and log into Instagram. I take a selfie and type, 'Merry Christmas.' I press post and wait for the replies. But instead of Christmas greetings, and 'I love yous.' I get a bunch of questions._

'_Is that Laura?'_

_I furrow my eyebrows and select the photo and zoom in._

_Sure enough my best friend had last minute photo bombed my photo._

_I spin around to find the space the beauty was once standing in, was empty._

_Where is she?_

_I enter the kitchen to find every girl in there except Laura. "Have you seen Laura?" I ask, "I think she went to the restroom."_

_Perfect._

_As I quietly make my way towards the restroom, I think out my plan, only to realize I didn't have one._

_Crap._

_Wait a second….._

_I race back into the living room and fortunately it was empty. I snatch the mistletoe that was dangling from the ceiling and retrace my steps to where I was standing outside the bathroom door._

_I hear the faucet water start to run._

_I reach my hand up above the door frame and I lean my other side against the wall. I hear the light switch flick off._

_The door begins the slightly open and I close my eyes._

"_Pucker up, princess."_

_God, this is it, I'm finally going to kiss her again, feel her sweet soft lips against mine. Thank you Rocky, for bringing this wonderful plant so we can make out with beautiful gir-_

"_Ross?"_

_My eyes snap open when I realize the voice did not belong to a girl in a short dress. In fact, it actually belonged to someone who was much more taller, stronger, and older than me._

_Her father._

_His eyes narrowed as he stares me down._

_Shit._

"_M-Mr. Marano, I didn't know you were in there. I thought someone else was-" He cuts me off with a strict, strong, and booming voice._

"_This someone doesn't happen to be my daughter, do they?"_

_I am dead. I am so so so freaking dead. I'm never gonna live to see my 15th birthday, or go on tour for the first time._

"_N-no, sir. I thought-" _

"_Ross!"_

_I'm cut off when a voice I was originally looking for, calls my name._

"_Uh, gotta run, BYE!" I practically run the short distance to the staircase that she was happily skipping down._

_Of course, the main floor bathroom wasn't available so she went UPSTAIRS._

"_Hi," I nervously say," Thanks." I smile and she laughs._

"_It's fine, I'm sorry he was giving you a stare down. He does that to every guy that comes here." I nod, and she walks down the few steps down to me. "Hey, what's that?" She asks, motioning to the mistletoe in my hand. I shove it in my pocket._

"_Nothing. But hey," I suddenly pick her up bridal style and start walking to this kitchen. "Merry Christmas!" She giggles and kisses my cheek._

_And I realize something, something I know will change my life forever. Something bad._

_Oh shit, I like her. _

_**HEY! I'm sorry for the long wait, but the good news is my brothers go to school on Monday so I will have computers to myself for 8 hours a day since I don't start school for two weeks (I'm staying homeschooled this year). **_

_**IMPORTANT, This story has between 5-15 chapters left.**_

_**I **_**have the next 2 chapters written so I'm going to try to type one out tonight, (I'm not sure it will be posted but I'll try).**

**OK, so the 100th review and all the reviewers after that are either guest or haven't written A&amp;A stories, so I will shout out the next 5 reviewers in the next chapter.**

**Go check out 'The bad boy lives next door' by 'jigsaws' Because the story was deleted but the writer luckily decided to continue it and it's kinda different, BUT AWESOME! **

**Thank you, I have to go now and start the next chapter.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite, for faster updates :)**

**Good bye Darlings!**


	35. Chapter 35

As the days go on, I soon realize the last words Ross had said to me, really might have been _the last words._

Well, I mean _Austin_ has spoken to _Ally, _but Ross still hasn't.

The days are the same now, not talking, just acting. No flirting, just tolerating. I would occasionally catch him glaring my way, but when we would make eye contact, he just looked away and sighed.

Goddamnit, I messed up.

I mean, I understand why he's mad at me, I was snooping through his stuff, and I'm sure if I had told him at first, he would understand. But now, I screwed up and he hates my guts.

His siblings, on the other hand, don't.

Every single night they will call me and ask if he's said anything about being _in love _in his book. And I answer honestly, no.

He has however, mentioned liking me.

I'm surprised, I hadn't noticed how strange he was acting around me all those years ago.

At the same time he started liking me, I started to get over him. I guess we were both going in different directions back then.

And now we seem to be in exact opposite positions, I like him and he hates me.

Simple. As. That.

I park my car in the studio parking lot and make my way inside and down the dressing room hallway.

My heart beats a million times faster when I spot a mop of blond hair turn a corner, maybe he will talk to me today.

"Hey, Ross."

Nothing, just a quick side glance my way as he passes me. My heart breaks when I see him roll his eyes in annoyance.

I quietly run the rest of the way to my dressing room. When I close the door, I lean against it and let it all out.

I'm starting to think this whole book was a joke. Some sick joke because he knew I had liked him oh, so long ago, and he thought it would be funny to play a joke on the pathetic girl that liked the rockstar into thinking he liked her.

I silently cry as my back rolls down the door. I can't help it, a sob escapes my lips and I soon find myself making loud sobbing noises that I can't control.

No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't prank me, I know him too well, and for so long. He's not a jerk, just a sweetheart. But I know, I know I screwed up big time, because as long as I've known him, he's never been one to hold a grudge.

I crawl my way halfway to the couch before collapsing on the floor.

My heart is breaking, I know it.

And there is no way to glue it together.

"My god, are you okay?"

My head slowly turns to the girl standing in the hallway who usually does my hair.

"What the hell is with all the racket?"

I hear Ross's bitter toned voice, shout through the air as the sound of footprints approaching gets louder and louder.

I struggle to stand up and hide my face.

"Laura, can you shut the fu-" He stops when he sees my tearstained face, his eyes turning from hate to worry and concern. "Are you okay?"

No, I was not okay, because you freaking hate my guts.

But I didn't say that. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I lie and I see his hands form into a fist.

"I know when you're not okay, now who the hell is the bastard that hurt you?" He shouts and I flinch. I wipe my eyes, he takes a step forward and out of the corner of my eye, I see the hair designer slowly leaving.

Thank god for her, she always knows when it's not her place to be.

I stay standing and blink the tears that are threatening to spill, away.

"Laura, who the fuck hurt you?" His eyes have turned back to anger and hate, some of the anger towards me for not telling him who hurt me, and some of the hate towards whoever hurt me.

I stand my ground as he takes another step forward. "Ross it's not what you think-" I try to explain but he cuts me off.

"I hate seeing you cry, and I'm going to beat the shit out of that bastard!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I can't stay quiet.

"YOU!" I finally scream, his eyes widen and this must have taken him by surprise. "W-what?"

"You're the bastard that broke my heart! I'm sorry, okay? I accidentally pressed stereo instead of radio and your fucking song started playing! I felt guilty and I knew- oh I knew how long you had been excited to show me, I didn't want to ruin this, okay? I didn't want you to hate me," I take a deep breath, "But now you hate me and you never want to speak to me again." I stare down at the floor as I feel tears drip down my cheeks.

Ross doesn't say anything, because he knows that when I'm mad, if he does the slightest thing as breath the wrong way, I will snap at him.

I sit down on the couch and sigh.

I shouldn't have yelled, oh I swore. I will never hear the end of it from him…..well if I ever hear from him.

I feel two strong arms wrap around me as a body is seated next to me. I breath in his scent,3 weeks until he leaves, and 2 weeks until Austin &amp; Ally ends.

I sigh and finally relax into his arms.

We just sit in silence, him holding me, and our names being called through the speakers. We ignore them and I slowly fall asleep in his arms, right where I should be, I like him, and he likes me, well…. at least he did 4 years ago, I'm not so sure now.

"Could you drive me home? I'm exhausted and we can swap cars later." I yawn, as we step out of the studio. I awoke earlier by the producers yelling at us to either get to set, or go home.

So we went home.

After I had poured my feelings out to Ross, he didn't say anything. I think we had silently agreed he should have listened, either that or he understood me hearing it was just an accident.

"Yeah…. yeah, get in."

I climb into his car and I fall asleep as soon as he had gotten onto the highway.

I wake up only 15 minutes later to see we were no longer driving on familiar streets.

"Ross, where are we?" I ask, sitting up straighter and looking around.

"Don't worry, just relax and listen to the music, we're taking the long way home."

Instead of arguing, I recline my chair and smile. This means we're good again….. or he's taking me to the wood to murder me. Well, if that is the case, at least I'll die with someone I love.

I smile after a moment when I realize the one singing in the song is him.

"Is this?"

Ross glances over at me and smiles, grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers.

"Yes, and if I can show anyone, I can show you."

Once the 53 minute album is over, Ross turns the car around and starts the drive to my house. The car, this time, was anything but silent, as we listened to the album for a second time, this time singing every lyric.

We pull into my driveway just as _do it again _ends.

I exit the vehicle, and make it halfway to the front door before I realize he was still in the car. I spin around and shout, "Come on!"

He hesitantly turns off the car and walks towards me. "Yes?" His voice cracks.

"Follow me."

I grab his hand and lead him into my bedroom. I shut the door, no way am I risking my family see us do this.

"Laura, what are you-" He shuts up as I grab the hem of my blouse and pull it up, just how I fell in love with him, slowly, then all at once.

I pull it over my head and throw it on the ground, leaving my in a red tank and shorts. I slip off my sandals and tie my hair up into a ponytail.

And before you even ask, no I am NOT stripping.

I guess Ross doesn't know this though, because I catch him shamelessly looking up and down my body.

I grab his hand and lead him to my bed, I get in and snuggle underneath the covers. I notice Ross has stopped breathing at this point and looks really nervous.

I scoot over and pat the spot next to me. "Laura, your parents haven't left yet," He whispers and I laugh.

"There's a reason I locked the door, Ross." I couldn't help when I _accidentally _said it in a flirting way.

I hear him gulp and climb in next to me.

Far from me.

"Ross," I speak up, "You can be closer." I lay on my side, waiting.

Slowly, he rolls over so he's on his side, facing me. His face only a couple inches from mine. I take his hand and place it on my hip.

Now I realize, how this may look to anyone else, but I'm only just trying to cuddle with him.

Honest.

He must be taking this the wrong way.

"Ross, hold me."

And in a quick second I am flipped around on my other side, and my back is pressed up tight against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist.

He buries his face in my hair and I take a deep breath.

"Better?" He asks, and I can _hear _the smirk in his voice.

"Better." I state and I slowly fall asleep in his arms, holding me tight against the boy of my dreams.

I wake up to the sound of giggling.

To be specific, male giggling.

I don't open my eyes yet, maybe there's a mass serial killer in my house, he didn't kill me while I was asleep so maybe if I pretend-

My thought process was once again, cut off by a sound, another giggle.

Wait, why the hell would a serial killer be giggling?

I shoot up to a sitting position and my eyes search the room.

Ah-ha! I found him.

"Hey." The giggler says, okay, not a murderer after all.

"What…. what time is… it?" I quietly ask Ross. "Uh, it's 11:14 am."

I yawn, at least he wasn't going through my underwear drawer, instead, he was on my laptop, doing something unknown to me.

Wait… my eyes widen and I scoff in disgust. "Oh my god, are you watching porn?" I exclaim and his eyes widen.

"No, god Laura… I'm still innocent." He shuts my laptop, stands up from my bean bag chair, and sits down beside me.

"Innocent, my ass." I mutter under my breath.

"I am too innocent!" He defends.

"Oh yeah?" I am so checking his web browsing history later. "Then what were you doing on my computer?" I ask him, my morning grogginess going down the drain and being replaced by sass.

"oh, um…" He looks around the room at anywhere but my eyes," that's irrelevant."

Oh, Ross, let's find out what you were doing then.

"Oh, so you don't mind if I check your chrome history?" He scoffs at my comment.

"Puh-lease, If I was going to watch porn, I certainly wouldn't watch it with you in the room."

I raise my eyebrows and climb out of bed, grabbing my laptop, and sitting back down. "Well, let's see then."

"Okay,"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

_Kiss me._

But I didn't say that.

I just opened up google chrome to find the history data was nothing but my own. Oh.

"Oh," I sigh in defeat, "Then what the hell were you doing?"

He laughs. "Well if you _must _know," He take the laptop from my lap and clicks on the already opened video file. "I was laughing at how cute I was-"

"Screw you!" I playfully yell and run out of the room. I hear footsteps running behind m as I slow down to a walk to enter the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." He states, his stomach growls and I roll my eyes. "I want pancakes." I lightly hit his arm, "Ross, if you keep eating like that, you're going to get fat." I state, as I take out a couple eggs from the fridge and crack them into a frying pan.

"Laura, your own words, may I repeat them? _You gotta keep your body so good looking by eating a lot."_

I point the spatula at him, "Well, may I repeat _my _words again? Screw you." I turn back to the stove and sprinkle salt and pepper on our eggs.

"Oh, Darling, you wish."

_And so I walked right up to him, and I did._

I'm totally lying, I am too socially awkward to do that.

"Ross?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Geez…. drama queen."

Okay, I admit, I am acting sorta bitchy, but I just woke up!

"Hey Laura," deep breaths, maybe he'll be polite or- "You SWOOORE."

So I turned off the stove and marched right up the stairs.

I changed as he annoyingly knocked on my bedroom door. I finally open it and his jaw dropped, "Oh, fuck me." I hear him utter under his breath. I smirk,"holy shit." Just the reaction I was looking for.

What was I wearing, you ask?

Just the little red santa dress that was 4 inches shorter than the last time I wore it. "Merry Christmas." I take a step forward in the heels I was wearing, and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Do I look okay?" I ask sweetly and I see him gulp.

"Y-yes." I turn around to reveal the upper half of my bare back, "Will you zip me up?" I look over my shoulder and see him bite his lip so hard I was worried it might bleed.

He squeezes his eyes tightly shut as if debating whether or not this was a good idea.

After a minute I guess he finally decides.

"GOD DAMNIT!" He shouts and takes off running to the bathroom. I follow him, laughing my ass off.

"Ross, are you okay?" I call in between breaths, next to the bathroom door.

"Well- uh- I actual- I uh, have a pr-problem… Do you mind if I take a shower?" His voice cracks at the word _problem._

I walk away laughing, I got the perfect reaction I was hoping for. I don't know what is up with me, right now and earlier this morning.

It's fun being flirty and making the other one all flustered and nervous.

Is this how he usually feels?

Wonderful.

I shout back at him. "Go ahead!"

**This was a really fun chapter to write, Thank you so much for reading!**

**Um, okay. Has anyone else noticed that in like every concert video, Ross is wearing the exact same white shirt? Like, I understand that he's probably supposed to wear the same thing so all the concerts are almost all the same but I mean, change every once in a while. (Sorry, that's been annoying me a lot lately.)**

**Um, go check out one of my favorite youtube channels, her channel name is marlena128 I swear you will like her.**

**For the shoutout! Go check out** **Angie123454321 ! I haven't read her story yet but It's on my 'to read' list. I read the first couple paragraphs and I'm really excited to finish it, so go check her out!**

**That's it for now, please review, follow, and favorite, I swear I update faster when you do, thanks!**

**Bye :)**


	36. AUTHORS NOTE (important)

**Hey everyone, before I get started, I just want to say I apologize for not updating this story like I said I would. I had a chapter of this story written for the longest time, but I didn't have the energy to upload it. The reason for this, is that I was slowly leaving the fandom during this time and I had trouble writing for something that I didn't completely love anymore. I didn't watch much of the fourth season, only the first few episodes and then the finale. I've also had a lot of personal issues which had stressed me out even more. I thought it was for the best that I didn't continue updating as updating on a regular schedule was stressful. **

**School has been a lot more tough than I expected and I didn't have much time to really write since it had started. The good news though, is that I get out next week, and if I continue writing this story, then I will make sure to update. **

**I just wanted to put this quick little note out here for anyone that might have stuck around for this story. I'll be uploading the chapter I had written a few months ago, and if anyone wants, then I'll continue to write and finish this story. If I end up doing that, then my writing may be a bit different as my style has seemed to change a bit since the last time I've written for this fandom.**

**Thank you everyone that supported this story, if you want it to continue, please let me know.**

**-Anna**


	37. Chapter 36

**Thank you for all the support, I decided I'll continue writing this story. Side note: updates may be longer as I haven't written for this fandom for a long time, so it may be a bit difficult to keep the A&amp;A style in here.**

I skip happily onto set, not caring that it's 5:30 in the morning and everyone's still half asleep. The glares I received from producers and writers were expected. I mean I did run off with my co-star yesterday. I walk into the makeup station to find Raini is already sitting in front of the mirror with someone curling her hair.

"What's up with you?" She asks suspiciously, as I take a seat beside her. I try to hide my smile by holding up a magazine above my face and pretending to be reading it.

"Nothing." I say, but I couldn't help the happiness that was obvious in my face.

"Nothing?" She scoffs. "Puh-lease, you had a mental breakdown because your little boyfriend wouldn't talk to you. How are you so- "She dramatically gasps. I pull down my magazine to see her eyes wide with shock. "You slept with him!" She screams and I quickly cover her mouth with my hand.

"Not…so loud." I whisper and she slaps my hand away.

"Oh my freaking gosh! I heard about you two running out of the studio before Calum and I got here, but we never assumed you two would-"

She stops when Ross walks in.

"Hey, Raini," he smiles, "hey Laura." He wraps an arm around my shoulder, giving me a gentle squeeze.

Oh shit, I am so in for it. After what I did yesterday, he is so going to get me back.

Raini's jaw drops. "I can't believe you two are-"

"We didn't!" I interrupt, and Ross smirks. He knows exactly what we were talking about.

He gives me another squeeze. "Did it really mean nothing to you, Laura? Cause it was one of the best experiences of my life."

I nudge him hard with my elbow in his stomach. "Shut the hell u- oh hey Calum!" I greet as the tall red head walks in.

"Hey guys."

"Calum, Ross and Laura slept together!"

"WHAT?"

Thanks a lot Raini, thanks a lot.

You know, normally I would walk out on a rumor like this, but knowing Raini, if we didn't confront her, then she'd blurt it to the media.

"We did not! We fell asleep!" I throw my hands up in frustration and shove Ross. "God, you just had to feed the lie." I accuse and he chuckles.

"You got to give the shippers the ship." I roll my eyes as he giggles. He finally takes a step away from me, I sigh. Raini and Calum finally shut up just as Kevin and Heath walk in.

"Good, you're all here."

I let a silent tear run down my face as Ross runs to catch up with me just as I'm leaving the studio. I expected this. I should have expected this.

"Laur, Laur, Laur-bear." Ross gently touches my arm and I spin around. I take a shaky breath, knowing if I don't, I'll burst out crying.

"We still have two and a half weeks, "He says, opening his arms for a hug, I nod. I gladly accept the hug as he starts to speak more. "Just because we only have one more episode, doesn't mean we have one more week. It-it's a two hour, three-part episode, it will be a big finale."

I wipe my tear and step back. No, he didn't hurt me. No, I wasn't getting made fun of. Our writers just told us we have one more episode left to shoot, and I couldn't take it. They said we had the rest of our Friday off and I had stalked out. This whole show has been my life. I wake up every day, looking forward to coming here, looking forward to seeing him.

"Y-yeah, I um, I'm going to miss you more, though." I blurt out and my eyes widen. Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that, at least not until I finished the book. I slap my hand over my mouth and he gives me a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you too." He says, grabbing my hand. "You mean the world to me."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asks and I nod my head.

"I'm going to be fine!" Ross, unlike me, had plans for Friday night.

An R5 concert.

"Don't be late." I scold and he giggles.

"Okay." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and running downstairs, leaving me with Netflix and Ben &amp; Jerry's ice cream, not that I'm complaining. He had exactly thirty-two minutes to arrive to his own concert that starts in twenty-eight minutes. He knew I was still numb after the news of Austin &amp; Ally.

As soon as I hear the car door slam shut, I change my computer screen to a word document and began reading.

_I feel my heart breaking. I literally feel my insides rotting, and no matter what anyone did, I wasn't happy. I missed Laura- my Laura. I miss the corny jokes, and the way she would always bite the inside of her cheeks when she was nervous, or how she fiddled with her fingers when she was in an uncomfortable place. I miss seeing her every day, I miss flirting with her; hell I even miss annoying her. As the tour bus parks at our 17th location for our USA tour, I jump out. I CANNOT stay in there any longer, it has her beanie in there that smells of her. _

_"God, Ross, calm down, will you?" Riker says as he steps out of the bus._

_"No." I shake my head continually as I pace back and forth. "We're not traveling for a week and I want to stay as far as I can from that bus as possible"._

And then it just stopped. No other words until a few papers later, it starts again.

_I spot Laura pacing back and forth in my driveway as we near my house. God, this tour has been great, but I've missed her...a lot. _

_I open the tour bus door and drop my bag, her head snaps in my direction and she smiles. She starts running towards me and I meet her halfway. She jumps into my arms and I twirl her around, my face buried in her hair. God, I've missed her, I've missed her scent, her humor, personality. I breathe in her scent and I mentally freeze._

_Something was wrong, something was so damn wrong._

_The feeling. The feeling I always got in my stomach, whenever I was around her, heard her voice, or ever just thinking of her, the feeling that reminded me I liked her…was fucking gone._

_What the fuck is happening? I liked her when I left and came back from tour the first time, I liked her when I left and came back the second, but on the third…I guess being away for 8 months really changes how you feel about someone. _

_I set her down and I spot (hopefully) happy tears run down her face._

_"8 months has taken forever to pass." She says with a smile._

_"I know; you should have come!" I offer her my arm and we link arms as we walk back to my house. _

_"I wish," she says, "are you going to be gone on tour and only be home for four months, every year?" She stops and stares up at me._

_"Laura, this is the first time I've ever been gone this long." My smile fades when I realize her facial expression was serious. "The next time I'm leaving for tour is in June, and I'll only be gone for a few months." She sighs and then smiles._

_"Okay."_

_"Great!" I pull her into another bone crushing hug and I feel her relax into my arms._

_"Hey lover-boy!" We pull apart to see my older sister standing by the bus. "How about you carry the bags and I catch up with Laura, instead?" her playful smile is obvious from across the yard._

_"I'll be right back." I promise and turn around._

_I'm only two feet away when I realize how weird it'd be if I just suddenly stopped flirting. I turn my head and lock eyes with her, I wink and I spot her cheeks turning a light pink. She smiles and I turn back around. _

_Dammit, it didn't happen. The feeling I got, whenever I made her blush or laugh, was gone. I know this may seem weird or confusing to some people. But me liking her meant there was a possibility we would never grow apart. It assured me we would always stay in touch, because I thought falling out of love was impossible. I guess you can't choose when a new crush forms or when another is slowly faded._

At the end of this chapter, was a note saying "P.S sorry."

I let out a bitter laugh at one of the lies he had told.

"A few months."

Well, that was before he decided to release an album and extend the tour to a world tour instead of only around the country. Because now he'll be gone for around 10 months.

Unless I…toured with him. I mean, I would see him every day, go to all his concerts. Sleep on the same bus…

Hell, anything could happen. I mean, what if he pushed me up against the wall and-

My phone beeps, alerting me I got a text.

_'are you okay? -Ross'_

I sigh and toss my phone onto the bean bag chair. He's over me, he even admitted it! Those words he had said a few days ago, "You have to wait until the end."

Goddammit this is cruel, Ross. I will never go on tour with them, besides only girlfriends and boyfriends can come and ugh.

I sigh and set my laptop onto the floor beside my bed.

He admitted it, he admitted _"the flirting since he got back from tour was so I wouldn't think differently of the past four years."_

I lay down onto my bed and the reals roll slowly down my cheeks as my eyes flutter shut.

Ross doesn't like me.

I wake up to the sound of tweeting birds. Surprisingly once, it wasn't by a person or a blaring alarm clock. I take a deep breath, I haven't been able to sleep in for a while and I forgot how rice it was to- my phone rings.

Way to ruin the moment.

I press the green answer button, not bothering to check who it was.

"Good morn-"

"I know you took it."

I freeze.

Shit. I forgot he didn't know I had it.

"The flashdrive? I don't know where it is. Don't you remember? You took it-"

"Don't play fucking dumb, Laura." I hear him growl through the phone.

Oops.

He's mad.

I give in.

"Okay, the day you took it, your siblings came over that night and gave it back."

There's a silence on the other end of the phone until I hear him sigh, I can mentally picture him running his hand through his long curly hair.

"Where…how far…what date was the last entry you read?" I hear him quietly ask after a moment.

"Let me check…" I scramble for my laptop, "um, back in September, when you got back from tour." I bite the inside of my cheek, what's running through his mind? He knows I now know he didn't like me anymore. I wonder-

"Damn, you read fast." He states. "How…how do you feel?"

Sad, bitter, stupid for thinking wrong, regret, heartbreak, and the list goes on forever.

"Nothing, to be honest." I lie, my nostrils flare and I'm pretty sure he's caught onto that by now.

"Oh, okay." I hear him sigh and I frown. He starts talking at the same time I do and we laugh. "You first." He offers.

"We're…we're not going to grow apart." I say, dammit, and the flirting thing was an act too. He's hesitant before answering.

"I know…listen, I'll see you later." He quickly hangs up and I sigh. I roll back over on my bed and fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

"Why, oh why are you still sleeping!" I hear a male voice saying in a sing song tone, from the other side of my room. I jerk up only to spot the heartbreaker by the door. How does he have the nerve to walk in here and act like everything is fine-

Because you told him so.

Oh…right.

"Shut up." I groan, "it's Saturday."

"No."

I lay back down, "Yes." There's a brief silence for a second before he realizes I'm right.

"Oh."

"Mhm…" I mumble and roll over and shut my eyes. I feel the weight on the bed shift so I know he just sat down next to me."

"Laura…" He trails off and lays down.

I don't answer, resulting in him rolling over so he's on top of me, his hands on either side of my head, his weight off me. I open my eyes to see him smirking I stare into his brown eyes and I practically melt.

He's so gorgeous.

"The lies he told, he led you on." I hear a voice in my head remind me. I push them away.

"Ross," He licks his top lip in response. "I thought the flirting was over." I point out and he rolls his eyes.

"I never said that." I raise an eyebrow, "plus…you really liked it."

I blush at this, and oh I'm so tempted to lean up and place my lips against his soft pink ones. I lean in closer and his eyes widen in surprise, my lips are so close to his, I almost brushed against them."

"Do not." And in one swift move, I had surprisingly flipped him over so I was on top and my legs were wrapped around his waist. "Oh, Ross," I lean over and grab my laptop from the ground and open it, "I think you liked it a lot more than I did." His eyes widen as I began to read over the chapter he had written about our first Christmas Eve spent together.

"In fact, I think your exact words were, 'Shit, I like her.' "I start laughing my ass off as his cheeks stay a dark red. For once, I saw him as a small child other than a strong man.

"Lauraaaa." He whines and I stick out my tongue.

"Shall we go on?" I question and smirk as his cheeks turn even redder, "maybe to before that?" He groans and I have a feeling he knows exactly where I'm heading. "Oh my god, I can't believe she's going on a date with that Dallas kid, or whatever his real name is, he's so-" I can't finish because my bedroom door swings open to reveal my sister. I drop my laptop in surprise and lose my balance, toppling down and accidentally falling right on Ross.

"Well, would you look at that, the two love birds- wait I thought you two were still fighting?" She raises and eyebrow and I get up and walk over to her.

"I'll explain later." I mutter and guide her out before once again closing my door. I turn around to see Ross sprawled out across my bed on his back. "What?" I ask and walk over to my closest, trying to decide what to wear. "Why are you here again?" I ask.

"Well, two reasons actually, first, why were you avoiding me last night?" I stiffen.

"Uhm, I fell asleep." I mumble, going through my closet.

"Okay, that's believable, we have rehearsal in an hour."

I spin around at this surprising news. "What? Why?" I exclaim and he is now standing on his feet while shuffling around.

"Um, it turns out I'm leaving earlier on tour than planned." He nervously admits.

My eyes widen, "how much earlier?" I ask, his eyes avoid mine, looking around the room at anything that isn't me.

"Oh…you know…one week from today." My jaw drops.

"What the hell? Why?" I cry out as I yank a t-shirt off a hanger and pull it on over my tank.

"We added a few more tour dates and this is the only way we can do it. "His voice gets really quiet as I throw my arms around his waist and his wrap around my waist.

"Oh my goodness," I breathe out, "that's really amazing, you get to live your wildest dreams." Tears silently roll down my cheeks, it seems that's been happening a lot lately. "I…I'm really proud of you." He tightens his grip protectively on me.

"I'm going to miss you," He breathes out, "so damn much." He buries his face in my hair, and I feel it. The feeling he described in his writing earlier. This is how it should be, him and I. Nobody else, no tours, no tv shows.

"Ross?"

He hums in response.

"W-why did you…call…" I chicken out from asking the question. "Okay, but don't let go just yet." I whisper, he lifts his head and kisses my forehead before resting his head on top of mine.

"I won't, I'll never let you go."

**A/N there you go, chapter 36, there was a bit of a wait for it, eh? I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm also working on another story on wattpad, that I'm hoping to get published so if you want to check that out, my username is dancinganna123**

**Review, favorite, and share, and I'll try to get started on the next chapter asap**

**Lots of love**

**~Anna**


End file.
